The Client
by Keshbeast
Summary: Sam is a huge music star and Mercedes is his personal assistant. After 5 long years of working together, Sam realizes he doesn't know much about her except that she is attractive and private. On a whim, he decides to change all of that and is surprised with her reaction.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I had a fun idea for a story about Samcedes!

Song: Never Be The Same- Camila Cabello

* * *

Mercedes has worked with Sam Evans for little over 5 years as his personal assistant. She really enjoyed her job and especially liked working alone with Sam. He was a very talented singer/songwriter and had amassed a very large fan base over his ten years in the business. He was knowledgeable about what his fans wanted from him and always delivered. He had a loyal female following mainly because he was a vision. Tall and fit with the most beautiful set of green eyes and luscious lips, he could make any woman melt with just a smile. Which, frankly he had done to Mercedes since the day she started working for him. She had made a pack with herself to never let her lust get the best of her. As she stood backstage watching Sam sing to screaming fans she couldn't help but wonder how she had lasted this long. From the rumors and people telling her that he was a nightmare to work for, and abused his power quite often to make sure his assistants didn't cross him. She personally never experienced any of that, he was always nice and kind with her. She hadn't so much had heard him raise his voice and she was around him plenty to know being that she lived on his property. According to Sam he needed her at all times and it just made sense for her to move into his guest house. Hesitant at first, she agreed to the terms and countered with a pay increase and vacation time. Sam agreed and the rest was history.

"Thank you all!" She heard Sam shouting before heading her way. She waited promptly with a dry towel and water for him.

"Great show, Mr. Evans." She said handing him the towel and bottle of water.

"Stop calling me that Cedes. It's been five years." He said smiling down at her.

"Sorry, Sam it's habit." She replied biting her lip out of embarrassment.

Sam noticed Mercedes biting her lip and fought the urge to lean down and bite it his self. She had been his assistant for five years and always remained professional and was damn good at keeping his life together. He had hoped moving her to his guest house would open the door for him to get to know her more personally but she made sure to keep things strictly business with him. After five years she hadn't so much as discussed her personal life nor has he seen any men coming or going.

"Sam?" Mercedes spoke looking concerned "are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. Just got lost in thought, you were saying?"

"I was saying if we hurry we can get you out of here and home by 3:00 am. The jet is ready whenever you are."

She always spoke as if she wouldn't be joining me on the way home. Always so professional, he decided then he was going to change that.

"Alright, send everyone in their way and then we can head home." He said looking into her doe brown eyes. Mercedes was undoubtedly beautiful, nice chocolate kissed skin, soft curly hair that fell right before reaching her breast, curves that would drive any man crazy and an ass that needed grabbing. Her lips were his true weakness, so full and she bit them enough to make him wonder what they would feel like on his.

They made it to the airstrip and loaded up for their three hour flight. That would plenty of time for Sam's plan. He was determined to learn more about his ever so professional and secretive assistant. He allowed her board first and watched her ass as she did. He let out a soft moan before following. He waited for her to sit first and once she picked her spot he chose the seat right across from her. A confused looked crossed her face and he knew he'd need to come up with something.

"Figured we could chat for a while?" He stated hoping his plan wasn't about fail before it started.

"Okay, we can run over your next few stops after your break." She said pulling out her tablet. Before she could get it turned on Sam grabbed it and placed it beside him in the vacant seat.

"No, we can discuss that later. I meant we could just talk, you've been my assistant for a while and I feel like I barely know you." He stated with a half smile. Looking up and seeing her smiling back.

"So tell me Cedes, what do you like to do outside of running my day to day?"

"Well that's a loaded question. Hmm... I like to do all sorts of things reading, movies, shower concerts with myself, going out with friends when they're in town." She said giggling a little.

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Jones would you like a drink? Water? Perhaps a glass of wine or champagne?" The attendant asked politely.

"Sure we'll both take a glass of champagne." Sam said before checking to see if that's what she wanted.

"Right." The attendant said before filling two flutes with champagne and placing the bottle in ice then walking away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to speak for you."

"Oh no, it fine. I could use a drink honestly." She replied grabbing the drink and taking a sip. The bubbles tickled her nose and caused her to laugh.

"Ok now back to you, so you have secret shower concerts?" Sam asked with a sexy smirk on his face. Mercedes noticed and played along.

"Was that all you heard?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "I rarely have an audience so I wouldn't call them secret, more so just me singing in the shower."

"You only sing in the shower? Or are you willing to belt a little something now?" He said leaning in interested to see if she would.

"Umm.. sure. Any requests?" She asked taking a sip before putting the glass down.

"Wow me." Sam replied smiling. She sat up and cleared her throat, closed her eyes started singing.

_Something must've gone wrong in my brain  
Got your chemicals all in my veins  
Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain  
Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline  
Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me_

_Just like nicotine, rushin' me, touching me  
Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
All I need, yeah, you're all I need_

Sam was completely in shock, five years he'd been around her and never knew she was hiding that talent from him. He found his self being pulled in by her voice. Mercedes could feel him looking at her as she sung, opening her eyes she saw the amazement on his face and locked his eyes with hers.

_It's you, babe  
And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
You're to blame  
Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never ever, ever be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same  
I'll never be the same…_

Sam was lost in her eyes, before even noticed she stopped singing until she broke their stare. She was biting her lip again.

"Fuck it." He said before moving in a kissing her, completely catching Mercedes off guard.

* * *

SOOO... Any thoughts? New Chapter soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this one picks up right where we left off!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Fuck it." He said before moving in a kissing her, completely catching Mercedes off guard._

He groaned at the feel of her soft lips on his, bringing his hands to her cheeks holding her firmly in place. He could still taste the champagne on her lips before realizing she hadn't stopped the kiss. Slowly breaking the kiss, he looked at Mercedes trying to gauge what she was feeling or thinking.

She let out a sharp breath before saying "Well… umm that's not usually the response I get when I sing, but I liked it." Laughing a little.

Sam could tell she really meant it and wanted to try his luck again. So he leaned forward and grabbed her hands and pulled her over to him. Mercedes fell into his lap with sexy grin on her face. She didn't know what made Sam suddenly so interested in her but she wasn't going to fight the feeling. She had fallen into his lap at an uncomfortable angle so she adjusted herself to where she was somewhat straddling him. Much to Sam's surprise she was fully accepting of his actions and leaned down and softly kissed him. He felt heat flushing through his body and finding its way down to his manhood. He wanted to taste her so badly so he eased his tongue into her mouth and explored. Mercedes began to shift a little to where she was completely centered on his lap, his hand couldn't resist placing one hand on her ass and squeezing it. She moaned, gently grinding on his hardness and placed her hands through his hair. Mercedes felt her panties get wet at the sensation, her mind began racing with so many emotions, his lips felt as good as she imaged.

Sam wanted to feel more of her so he moved his hands from her ass to her blouse and without too much resistance he ripped it out and marveled at her lace covered breast. He looked up Mercedes with a devilish grin and grabbed both breast and began kneading them as moans began to flow out of her mouth. He loved how she sounded when she moaned, it made him want to hear it more. He didn't bother unhooking the bra and pulled both breast out and squeezed her nipples causing her to moan louder and mutter "Sam." her breathing was heavy and pleading at the same time. Hearing his name in such a sexy tone caused him to groan his self, he took one of nipples and placed it into his mouth tasting her warm flesh. He could tell by her increased moans and breathing she liked his tongue on her body. His free hand slid down the front of body until it reached the hem of her hiked up skirt. He let his hand gently run across her panties before reaching her wetness. He caressed her slit through the fabric, her breath hitched at the sudden rush coursing through her body. Sam then moved the fabric ti the side and place his fingers into her wet flesh and Mercedes let out a loud moan, throwing her head back and inviting his fingers to go deeper. Her body was oh fire, Sam was doing amazing things to her and he was still fully dressed.

"Umm.. Mr. Evans." The sound of the attendant voice jerked them both back to reality. Sam slowly removed his fingers from Mercedes body, noticing the sharp inhale leaving escaping her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have landed." The attendant spoke again very much embarrassed.

Mercedes quickly realized her breast were still exposed and wrapped her ripped shirt around them and got up from Sam's lap. She was to nervous to turn around so she stood in front of him for a few more moments.

"Thank you, if you don't mind giving us a moment." He replied catching on to Mercedes sudden shyness. When the attendant left, he nodded letting her know it was okay to turn around. She smiled and turned and grabbed her bag sitting in the adjacent seat. Sam stood up and admired her ass while she was bent over in front of him. He couldn't help but grab her hips and press her ample ass into his hardness.

"Sam we have to stop." She said standing up and turning to face him. "They're waiting on us to depart the..." she continued before his lips stopped her mid-sentence causing her to drop her bag and wrap her hands around his neck wanting more of his lips. Sam pulled away reluctantly, grabbing her bag and hand and heading towards the door to depart the jet. He stopped and turned, looking down remembering he had ripped her blouse and knew there would be some type of press waiting for him once he opened the door.

'Here." He said taking off his coat and placing it over her. He had no intentions of letting the world see those beautiful breast, those were for him and him alone. He also didn't want her publicly shamed for her appearance being that he could have easily just unbuttoned her shirt but what fun would that have been, he thought before smiling.

"Thank you." She said softly. Wrapping his jacket around herself. Mercedes felt exposed and a little foolish for allowing things to go as far as they had and she began to worry about how this current lack of judgment would affect her career. She hoped that she didn't look too disheveled and looked like his assistant.

"Ready?" Sam asked with a sweet smile.

"I guess as ready as I can be."

They left the plane and headed towards the car waiting for them, not noticing they were still holding hands and were met with flashes left and right. When Mercedes realized his hand tightly holding hers she gently let go, causing Sam to stop walking and look back at her, he tilted his head with a confused look on his face before reaching for her hand again. She smiled and gave a slight head shake and walked passed him. He understood what she was saying, she didn't want people to know they just made out in the jet damn near fucking. Mercedes got into the car first and he stopped and posed for a few pictures before getting in behind her.

Once the doors closed and the car began to move Sam wasted no time pulling Mercedes close to him. He started to unbutton his jacket that was covering up his prize for holding restraint for as long as he did. She gently pushed his hand away and moved back to her spot, not making eye contact and started fidgeting with her phone.

"Is there something wrong? Did I do something?" Sam asked placing his hand over her phone making her look up at him finally. Mercedes bit her lip and gave a soft smile.

"No, you haven't done anything. I have… I crossed the line with you and I can't help but worry about my job."

"Is that all you're thinking about?"

"Umm… no." Mercedes replied with a smirk on her face remembering the taste of his lips on hers. She looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes again and wanting so badly to kiss him again.

Sam moved closer to her and leaned in for a kiss, this time letting her make the final decision. He waited until he felt her lips on his and couldn't resist grabbing her by the waist and placing her on his lap. He moved his hands from her waist to the front of his jacket and slowly began unbuttoning it, the more he unbutton the more he got to see and the more excited he became. Looking up at Mercedes he couldn't help but marvel at how gorgeous she was, the look on her face let him know she wanted him. He removed his jacket and was met with her sexy breast, her breathing made them move up and down tempting him. Before he could get a handful she eased off of him with a sexy look on her face.

Mercedes decided she wanted to take control for a minute, this man had turned her into complete puddy and she needed to regain a little sense of self. She saw the confused look on his face and giggled. She held his gaze and slid her hands up her skirt, watching his eyes following her hands and heard his groan. She pulled her lace panties down her thick thighs and down her legs, reaching down and handing them to Sam.

"Hold on to these for me?" She said placing her wet panties in his hands smiling. She adjusted herself and looked at Sam before slowly removing her torn blouse, allowing Sam's eyes to wander before placing it in her bag and grabbing Sam's disregarded jacket off the ground and putting it on.

"Sam?" She said finally breaking the silence and Sam's gaze from her breast.

"Yes?"

"We're here." she said nodding to the door and a sly smile. She knew what she was doing and was enjoying watching me squirm.

* * *

Will she let things continue once they are complete privacy? I have a good idea of how I want it go, but we'll see if it pans out!

Thanks and I'll have a new chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Super long chapter but I wanted to get a lot of this out before progressing lol

Song: Dangerous Woman-Ariana Grande

* * *

Sam waited to see where she was heading before he realized she was heading toward the guest house. Mercedes could feel him watching her and giggled a little before turning around and saying

"You do know this is technically your house too.. so you have a key." Giving a wink before turning back around and heading towards the door.

Sam quickly followed and used his key to enter. When he got inside he didn't see Mercedes, just her clothes she had on earlier. He looked around in amazement on how beautifully she had decorated the home. She had painted the living room in deep green with gold accents and white furniture. Their were pictures lining the hallway leading to her room and he caught his self stopping to look at each of them, seeing some of her and an older couple that looked to be her parents, some with two other girls smiling and hugging, some of her when she was little which he could tell because of the eyes. Then he saw one of the two of them from when he had his family over years ago. He stopped and admired the picture wondering how she had it and he didn't. He was standing by her talking and them smiling at each other. He made a mental note to ask her about the picture. He continued down the hall until he heard her singing. Shower concert he said to his self and laughed.

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God  
Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you  
Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't  
Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and  
Know what I'm doing  
The way we're movin' like introducing  
Us to a new thing  
I wanna savor, save it for later  
The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker  
'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature  
I live for danger_

He opened the door to the bathroom and felt the heat on his face, steam filled the room but he could see her swaying while she sung. He thought about joining her but decided to wait in the other room and listen to her sweet voice. He looked around her room which was even more beautiful than the living room. He had expected it to be stark white for some reason but it was painted in different shades of purple and deep gray. Her bed had plush pillows and books lining her shelf above it with a few more pictures. He saw one of her by herself on a swing smiling, she looked so carefree and sexy. He was so lost in this picture he didn't notice the singing had stopped, or that he was on her bed holding the picture.

"Comfortable are we?" Mercedes said looking at Sam on her bed. She laughed when he jerked around and dropped the picture he was holding.

"I'm sor-" He started but stopped when he looked at her. She was wearing a sheer white robe that clung to her wet body and he could see every curve on her body. He looked her up and down before meeting her eyes and began to move towards her slowly.

"You… look so sexy." Sam got out before wrapping his arms around Mercedes. She was warm and smelled like coconuts. He looked in her eyes before leaning in kissing her, a gentle moan came out and her arms went around his neck. He brought his hands around and pulled at the bow on her robe, which slowly opened but didn't completely expose her wet body. He slid his hands inside brushing her breast and shoulders before the robe finally fell. He took a step back and admired her beautiful body. Sam's body went into overdrive, he pulled Mercedes into him and kissed her biting her bottom lip. She moaned and pressed her body to his more feeling his firm chest under her breast. She placed her hands under his shirt and ran them up and down reaching for the hem and lifting it so see his sculpted body. Her breath hitched and she began tracing kissing along his body. Sam tilted his head back at the feel of her lips on him. She continued to trail kisses down his abdomen before stopping at his pants and unbuckled his belt. Mercedes unbuttoned and unzipped his pants letting them fall to the ground. She could see the imprint of his erect penis and let her hand run down the front of his boxers then down his thigh. She felt him shudder and couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. She assumed he was used to women crawling all over his body but based on his reaction it had been a minute. She pulled his boxers down exposing his manhood and bit down on her lip and groaned at the sight of his naked body. Before she could continue Sam bent down and pulled her up and stepped away from her, Mercedes gave him a confused look before grabbing the throw off her bed and wrapping it around herself. Silence fell over the room for what seemed like forever before Mercedes finally spoke.

"Umm… is there something wrong?" She asked feeling foolish for even being in this awkward situation. She looked at Sam waiting for a response but he just stood there naked and sexy not saying anything.

"Sam?" She said moving closer to him. His eyes were fixed on something behind her, so she turned to see what he was looking at and immediately knew.

"Oh, Sam I… I didn't even realize that I had that there." She said moving towards her desk and picking up the picture. She saw his eyes follow the picture frame in her hand before he finally began to move from his spot. He pulled up his boxers and pants avoiding eye contact with Mercedes. She placed the picture face down and moved in his direction before stopping and seeing the look on his face. His face was red and there were tears in his eyes and what looked like guilt.

"Sam… I… I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He said softly moving towards her desk and picking up the picture. He stared at the picture of him, his dad, his mom, his brother Stevie and Mercedes, letting out a sigh and placing the picture back down.

"She was truly amazing you know." He said looking back at Mercedes who had wrapped up in the blanket and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I remember. She was always so kind to me when she came to visit." She replied toiling with the fringe on her blanket.

"Why do you have this?"

"Well… to be honest I love seeing it. You guys all were so happy in it and after she basically demanded I join in when it was being taken I didn't want it just sitting around collecting dust."

"Oh." Was all Sam could say.

"She would call me and ask how you were and if I was making sure you were eating and sleeping." Mercedes said with a small laugh.

"Really? I never knew that. Why didn't she just call me?" He asked finally looking up at Mercedes.

'I would always ask and she would always say "Sam isn't ready to talk to me, not since it came back...' I would always tell her that you wanted to hear from her but she would just say you'd call when you're ready." She replied worried that this new revelation would upset him.

"So you spoke to her a lot then? Even towards the end?" He asked feeling hurt he never got a chance to make the final call.

"I spoke with her until she lost her voice because of the chemo. She was very strong."

"Yeah, she was." He replied moving over to the bed to sit down.

"You know after she passed she sent you a letter, I tried giving it to you but every time I would mention your mom… you'd shut me out so I just put it away." She replied reaching over to her night stand and pulling out an envelope with his name written on it. Sam looked at the writing and shook his head before pushing it away.

"I don't think I'm ready for that." Mercedes knew better than to push for him to read whatever the note contained. She understood that the wound was still fresh after two years and she herself still felt a void from Mary's passing. Even though she wasn't her mother and she had only know her for a short amount of time, Sam's mom always greeted her with love and kindness. She was always checking in on Sam and would also check to make sure she was okay and that her son was being a gentleman. She would visit often and most times she would spend a great deal of it in the guest house with Mercedes while the men watched the game or just shot the breeze. They would talk a bout various things from work life, home life, her own parents and her love life. Mary had grown on her and she felt she lost a good friend. Sam took it the hardest when she died, his music was his only outlet and he threw his self into it. That first year after death Sam demanded to have as many shows as possible. Mercedes tried to convince him to take time off but he just yelled and told her to do her job. She called his dad to come and check on him which also ended badly and only after being hospitalized for exhaustion that he started the grieving process. He didn't shut down, just stopped talking to his friends and family she was their only line of communication.

"I never noticed how much time you actually spent with her and my family until now." Sam said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, your family is like my second family." She replied looking up and smiling.

"I feel like there's so much I never learned about you." He said suddenly feeling guilty for his actions earlier. Sure he wanted to get to know her but he hadn't expected it to escalate that quickly. What did he think was going to happen when he kissed her on an impulse? Did he think she would shy away or slap him? She had been his assistant for five years and now he was really realizing how much she had really done for him. She was the only person he let near him after his mother died, the only person his family knew to call to get in contact with him. Sure he thanked her and learn the basics but nothing beyond that point. She had lived so close to him, was apart of his day to day and now she was naked and willing for him to do whatever he wanted to her. He felt like an ass.

"Mercedes?" He said standing and breaking the silence that fell on them.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me… like on a date?" He asked nervously.

"W-what? You want to go on a date… with me?" She asked shocked.

"I want to get to know you before we go any further, so yes I want to go on a date with you." He replied with a strange look on his face. Mercedes was caught off guard by Sam's question, hell she was fully ready to jump his bones and now he wanted to take her out on a date. She couldn't help but start laughing at tonight's events and how they kept throwing her for a loop. She saw Sam's expression change to a confused look and it made her ease back on her outburst of laughter. She could tell he was really serious and finally responded.

"I don't see the harm in getting to know each other better… even though I kinda know everything about you already."

"I guess you do huh?" he replied with a small laugh. He looked at her again and felt something inside, he wanted to know her deeply.

"I'll look at your schedule and sele-" She started before she felt Sam lips on hers. He was gentle and the kiss was so soft and building. She felt herself falling into the kiss and sat up on her knees to get closer. She wrapped her hands around his neck and enjoyed his mouth on hers, he tasted so good and his hands held onto her tightly before she felt him pull away. She was getting slightly irritated with the stop and go and was sure her face showed it because he chuckled a little.

"I asked you out, not my assistant. I'll plan the date and I'll let you know the day and time." He said with a smirk as he headed towards the living room. Mercedes sat there for a moment turned on by his take-charge attitude and soon followed. She saw him admiring one of the pictures on the wall and moved closer to see which one it was.

"Oh I remember that day. We were celebrating Stevie's promotion, remember?" She said looking up at Sam.

"Yeah, I do actually. It's the same day you two became mortal enemies." He said laughing.

"Oh our beef is real, you just don't toss a black girl into a pool after she's had her hair done." She retorted with a small giggle.

"I have been plotting my revenge for a while actually." she added walking pass Sam.

"Oh really? How's that going?"

"Eh, I haven't seen him in forever. Kinda miss him actually, might just give him a long hug.' She said smiling.

"You weren't here when he came last time, you were home with your family. He said the same thing."

"Yeah, thought about calling him up but that would be… odd. Especially since his new fling thinks I have the hots for him." She said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"What new fling? What happened to… what's her name?" he asked confused because the last time he spoke with his brother he was in love and ready for marriage.

"Oh her, yeah she was… a little crazy to lightly put it."

"You've been in contact with Stevie?"

"Yeah, we email often and I call your dad almost every Wednesday, same night I call my parents."

"Why haven't they called me?" He asked more to himself than her.

"You don't answer and when you do you keep it short." She said immediately regretting her candor.

"I mean… you just haven't…" Mercedes tried to add but keep stumbling over her own words. She saw how shocked he looked by her words. Sam took in what she was saying and understood what she was saying. Mercedes had been there for a lot and stayed around even after everything that has happened. She was damn good at her job but there was just one thing he needed to know.

"Why haven't we talked like this? Like you have always been so professional, you never talked about your family, friends or boyfriends. You never say we're heading home, you exclude yourself from it." He replied suddenly.

"To be honest, you never asked much about that. When I interview with you, you asked basic questions then turned me over to your mom. She asked all of those questions, she to my understanding was the one that hired me. I wanted to open up to you but…" She said trailing off. She really had wanted to open up to Sam long ago but it was always business when they would talk and when they had the rare moments when he wasn't all work and his family was around she just enjoyed the moment. She know five years is a long time but between his busy schedule and all of the ends and outs to make sure his day to day was stress free, she didn't find the time to just chat.

"But what?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, I have a job to do here and I love it." She said honestly.

"Well that's about to change. Cancel my next few stops and any interviews or shows I have." He said walking to door.

"Wait what? You do know how hard that's going to be right? Like you have five more stops and seven guest appearances." She replied looking at him like he lost his damn mind. Why was he going to change his whole schedule just to get to know her? They literally lived a few feet away from each other he could just come in and start talking. Why was willing to do all this? Mercedes suddenly got really nervous and wondered what he was thinking.

"I expect it to be done by tomorrow afternoon. Be dressed and ready to go at two pm." He said walking out and closing the door without another word.

* * *

Sooo..? We still intrigued? Next chapter will be filled with some fun adventures!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm back! I hope you like this chapter its a little long but it's a good start to where the story is headed!

* * *

Mercedes stood there looking at the door with a wide range of emotions. How did they even get to this point? Him asking her out and her accepting? Them making out and he wanting more. How the hell was she going to cancel all of his shows, what plausible reason could she give? He wanted to get know me… like the real me. She stopped on that thought and couldn't help but smile, she remember talking to Mary about it being difficult opening up to Sam and she would say "You'll know when he's ready. He takes his time at realizing how much he needs people in his corner." Mercedes shook her head and thought about what exactly was happening at 2pm tomorrow… well today. How was she supposed to dress? Shit, how am I supposed to dress, she thought to herself. She pulled her phone out of her purse and began to text him but decided she had more pressing matters. She grabbed her tablet and her laptop and began working through the long list of venues, producers and band members. She knew calling this late would only result in angry hangup calls or even worse her having to tolerate being cussed out for doing her job but she did it. After she finished, she sent additional emails to ensure everyone understood that Sam would be taking time off for the next three weeks and apologized for the last minute change. When she finally contacted everyone she looked at the time and it was 6:30 am and the sun was starting to peek through her windows. She was tired and her day was only beginning, she knew her phone would be going off at 8:00 am from various other people she wasn't able to reach via phone. She figured she'd rest her eyes before the madness began and dozed off on the couch. She felt like she was only asleep for a few minutes before she felt her phone buzz, she looked at it and it was a message from Sam. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach and took a deep breath before reading it.

_Turn your phone off, I don't want you answering any calls today. I know you were up late doing what I asked so rest. I'll bring you breakfast a 10 am. -S_

Mercedes felt relieved that she didn't have to answer the calls she was about to get and gladly turned her phone off and headed to her bed that had been calling her name. She hit the pillow and before she knew it she was out.

Sam was excited to start things off fresh with Mercedes and couldn't wait to serve her breakfast in bed. He'd ordered an assortment of breakfast good, fresh fruits, bagels with different types of cream cheeses, pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. Along with some danishes, breakfast wraps, yogurt, granola, orange juice and coffee. He made sure it was delivered hot and asked for a few sunflowers to surprise her. He headed to the guest house with the tray of assorted goodies and flowers in hand, when he entered he walked straight to her room only to find a bundle of curls sprawled out on her pillow. Mercedes shifted revealing her face looking so beautiful as she slept. Sam couldn't help but stare at how peaceful she looked and he wanted to join her but resisted the urge. Instead he sat the tray down on her night stand and looked for a piece of paper to write her a note. He knew the food would be cold but figured she could still enjoy the fruit and yogurt. He looked over at her and saw a hair in her face and couldn't help but move it. He caressed her face and saw a smile form on her lips making him want to kiss her. Her eyes started fluttering and opened, she looked up at Sam who was very close to her and resisting the urge to kiss him. His green eyes look stunning with the sun shining on them, he smelled amazing and his smile made her melt. They stared at each other for a while before she sat up and noticed the tray of food on her night table.

"Oh, wow. That looks delicious." She said licking her lips, she hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the display of food. Sam gave her a smile before placing the tray on her lap and sitting in front of her.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I couldn't resist moving the hair from your face. You're a cute sleeper." He said rubbing the back of his neck with a lopsided smile on his face. Mercedes felt herself blush and looked down at the food in front of her to keep from jumping over to him and kissing him. She wasn't sure why but he made her feel all giddy and school-girl like.

"Oh no, it's fine. I needed to get up and get ready for today. By the way, how am I supposed to be dressing?" She said before eating a piece of pineapple.

"Something comfortable and pack for at least two weeks worth."

"Wait… what? Where are we going?"

"Need to know." He said smiling and grabbing a bagel.

"Umm… I think it would help with the packing if I knew where I was going." she replied putting the yogurt she started to eat down to look at the man who thought he was about to take her anywhere without telling her where. She kept her eyes on him as he spread cream cheese on his bagel and glanced up at her smiling before taking a big bite.

"That face you're making is sexy."

"I'm not trying to be sexy. Seriously where are we going?" She asked again trying to make her expression seem more serious but caught herself laughing at her failed attempts to remain that way.

"Purple huh?"

"What?"

"Your favorite color, I'm assuming is purple… right?"

"Well that came out of nowhere, but yes it is."

"Mine is blue." He said smiling at the look on Mercedes' face. He could tell she still wanted to know where they going but he want to surprise her. It was after all their first date and he told her he would plan it. He stayed up after leaving her standing there and got all the details sorted and made a few phone calls to ensure she had a great time with him.

"I know that. Avatar is your favorite movie too." She said matter of factly.

"What's yours?"

"Hmm… I don't I have one. Now that I think about it, I have movies I love but not a favorite."

"Oh come on, you have to have a favorite. There's one movie you can watch over and over again and never get tired of it! One you can recite all the words to and still laugh."

"Don't laugh but it's Oliver and Company." She said biting her lip and giggling.

"That's adorable. I've actually only seen it once and I was really little."

"Oh hell no! We need to change that!"

"We will." He said leaning over and kissing her gently before getting up. He had a few more things to sort out before they let and pack his bag as well.

"Were you able to get everything sorted?" He asked.

"Yes, you are obligation free for the next three weeks." She said smiling at herself for being able to pull it off in literally a few hours. She saw staring at her intensely making her blush a little and look away. He was still standing there looking at her before she finally spoke again.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked looking at him bite his lip and turn away.

"No, you're just really beautiful. I have a few more things to do before we head out so, I'll meet you here at 1:30 to get your bag." He said winking and walking out.

Mercedes enjoyed the breakfast a little longer before hopping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. She started packing her suitcase putting some of everything in there. She wasn't sure but she wanted to make sure she had options. Once she finished packing and triple checking she had everything, she setup her email to be forwarded until they returned and cleaned up. She was really excited but also nervous and hated surprises but decided to take the leap. When she finally finished cleaning and getting her self showered and dressed, she opted for some jeans and a simple white shirt and some sneakers since she really didn't know what to expect at least she was comfortable, she hear Sam walking up.

"Ready?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. He had changed into some dark jeans and a black shirt that showed off his muscles and toned body. She couldn't help but notice how normal he look but still so very sexy.

"As I'll ever be I guess. So where are we going?" She asked one last time hoping he would tell her.

"You'll see. Now come on we gotta get to the airstrip."

"We're leaving here?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, why do you think I said pack for two weeks? So I could take you to random hotel? If I wanted to have you myself in a room I would've just came here and stayed." He replied chuckling.

"Oh so you think I would just lay up with you for two weeks huh?" She said laughing.

"I mean, last night there was no hesitation." He said stepping closer to her and looking down at her. Mercedes felt her breathing increase and stared up into his eyes feeling herself weaken by the smile forming on his lips. She let out a breath and rolled her eyes before stepping back.

"You started it." Was all she could get out while tucking a curl behind her ear and smiling thinking about what they had almost did.

"I intend of finishing it as well, now let's go." He replied grabbing her suitcase and hand. He lead her out and locked the door behind him.

The drive to the airstrip was pleasant they had some small talk. Mercedes tried guessing where they were going making him laugh at how frustrated she would get when she got wrong. Once they arrived and got their bags put up they board the plane and sat like they usually did apart until Sam moved closer to her smiling.

"So ready to find out where we're going?" He asked nudging her. She perked up and nodded.

"I finally wore you down! Yes tell me!"

"Lima. I'm taking you to see your family. I know it's been a while."

"What! Oh my goodness. I haven't seen them in eight months! Sam…" She trailed off looking away. She was happy she couldn't form words, the last time she spoke with her parents they told her they were missing her and that her dad wasn't doing to great and she knew she wouldn't be able to see them until after Sam's tour was done. Now she could and he was the reason why she was able to go. She felt tears forming and didn't want to cry in front of him so she turned away.

"Mercedes?" Sam suddenly felt awful for thinking it was a great surprise. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly.

"No, no these are happy tears. It's just… I wasn't going to be able to see them until after your tour and my dad isn't doing too great but now I get to see them and I can't thank you enough." She said smiling and wiping a tear.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you off, you know that right?"

"I know but my mom told me not to worry and that he would be fine. So I just made sure to keep in contact."

"Still you should've told me, I know how scary it is to be in your position." Mercedes felt like she had disappointed Sam.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need to be sorry. From here on out tell me these things okay? Full open communication from us both. Deal?" He replied smiling and squeezing her hand again.

"Deal. So Mr. Evans, you ready to see where I grew up? Think you can handle small town life?"

"Speaking of, I hope you don't mind but I'll be staying with you at your parents. I figured it would be easier and less… crowded there."

"That should be fine, so long as you know that there can't and won't be any funny business."

"I fully intend on being on my best behavior but make no mistake, I will finish what we started on here." He said pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently at first then a little more passionately before pulling away.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep kissing you like that during our whole trip." He said leaning back. Mercedes rolled her eyes and smirked.

"How long will we be in Lima?"

"A few days then we're going to Kentucky to visit my family and then the real surprise comes." He said wiggling his brows and winking.

"This is going to be a long first date." She replied laughing but also very excited.

* * *

Sooooo? There will be some seriously hot Samcedes moments in the next chapter! I'm working on two more chapters as we speak!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So were back! I didn't make the Samecedes moments as hot as I intended but the build up is well worth it! I hope you guys like this chapter the next will be up real soon!

* * *

They had landed and were on their way to Mercedes' parents house, Sam could tell she was excited by how she kept going on and on about all the things she wanted to do once they got there. She was really looking forward to her mom's cooking and listening to her dad ramble on about football. She also mention her two brothers who up until then, Sam had no idea existed. When they arrived she jumped out of the car and told Sam to hurry.

"Hold on, let me grab the bags." He said shaking his head and laughing.

"We can get them later! I can't wait for you to meet everyone, I'm sure they'll love you." Sam nodded and walked up the paved driveway. The outside of the house was beautiful, it was simple two story home with flowers lining the edge and down the walk way. It had a large wrap around porch that was adorned with flowers as well and a few bird feeders hanging. They went up to the door and before he began to knock she pulled his hand and turn the knob.

"My parent's don't lock the door during the day." She said opening the door and pulling him in behind her. She stopped and took in a long breath which was followed by a moan. Mercedes hadn't smelled that smell in a while and she knew was heaven, her mom was cooking her favorite pot roast. She turned and looked at Sam before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcomed! I'm happy I could do it."

"Ready for the best meal of your life?" She asked before pulling him further into the nicely decorated home. Much like how Mercedes decorated the guest house, there were pictures everywhere and little accent pieces here and there. The stairs were even decorated with little saying on each step.

"Moma? Daddy?" She shouted as she continued her walk to her childhood kitchen.

"Baby! Oh, I'm so happy you're here! When that nice boy called me I was worried something was wrong." Her mother, Marie said pulling her into a hug. She looked like Mercedes a little taller but they had those same beautiful brown eyes, she got her looks and if Sam was honest her curves from her mother.

"You called my mom?" She asked cocking her head to the side with a sweet smile.

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry for worrying you ma'am." He replied to both women standing in front of him.

"Enough with that ma'am mess, call me Marie." Marie replied pulling Sam into a hug and squeezing him tightly before whispering in his ear.

"Thank you for bringing my baby home, even if it's for a little while." She pulled away and looked at her daughter and back at Sam then chuckled and told herself there was something brewing between the two of them.

"Where's daddy? How is he doing?" Mercedes asked looking around the kitchen and out the window above the sink.

"He's fine, clean bill of health as of yesterday! You already know where is, in that damn "man cave" he just had to have. Go on and see him, I'll call you when the food's ready." Marie replied giving her a side hug and returning to her cooking.

"Umm, Sam? A minute if you don't mind?" Sam and Mercedes both stopped and turned back to look at her mother. Mercedes hadn't let his hand go since they'd gotten there and was just now noticing that her mom was looking at them.

"Don't worry, he'll meet you down there. Go on now." Her mother said smiling and shooing her away. Mercedes gave Sam a look to see if he was going to be okay and when he nodded she headed out of the kitchen looking back once before completely leaving.

"Have a seat baby. I just want to talk to you for a minute." Marie said leading him to the table and sitting down.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked sitting across for her.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to ask if you were okay. Mercy told me about your mother and I want to express my condolences. I know I didn't know her but Mercy did and talked a great deal about her."

"Oh… umm, I'm fine. Thank you." Sam said looking down.

"Grief is tough honey. I know that very well, if you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate. Now about my daughter..."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes, what are your intentions and don't you dare lie to me because I know there's something there. Holding hands and what not." She said letting out a hearty laugh that made Sam smile.

"Honestly, I just want to get to know her better." He said feeling his self blushing.

"Mhmm… you just be good to my little girl. I can tell she likes you, she let you come here with her." She replied hitting him on the arm and getting back up.

"You can?" Sam asked smiling internally.

"Mhmm. Now go ahead and get back to her before she thinks I scared you off, it's just down the stairs there." She said with her back turned to him. Sam could tell he liked Marie, she was kind and seemed very loving. She reminded him of his mom and couldn't help but feel sad for a moment. He headed down the stairs and towards laughter. He knocked before entering the man cave, he immediately deemed this room his favorite and he hadn't seen the rest of the house. It was decorated with dark browns and deep reds, plush leather furniture and an old wood coffee table sat in between the sofa and large screen TV. There was mini bar and full fridge off to the side and he was sure there was a personal bathroom as well. The walls had pictures and paintings covering them.

"You must be Sam?" He heard the man sitting in the recliner say. He was burly mad, his voice was deep and clear. He stood up and almost as a tall as he was, he gave Sam a small smile and shook his hand before plopping back into his seat.

'Yes, sir I am."

"Have a seat son, call me David."

"You like football?" David asked leaning forward giving Sam a serious look that made him nervous.

"I love it. I played a little in high school actually."

"Oh yeah? What position?"

"QB. Though I was able to switch it and play defensive lineman if needed."

"Did you play in college?"

"No, I got hurt my senior year and wasn't able to continue. So I studied music instead and I guess it worked out in my favor." He said with a small laugh.

"You know baby girl here has a voice that could make birds cry." He replied patting Mercedes on the hand.

"I heard. She's truly talented." He said looking at Mercedes smiling. He saw her bite her lip and had to stop him self from pulling her into a kiss. They stared at each other for a while longer before David cleared his throat pulling them from their trance.

"So baby girl, has this young man been treating you well?" He asked looking at Sam then to his daughter.

"Yes daddy, I already told you he's a great boss!" She said nudging Sam.

"Mhmm. Is that all he is?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"OH MY GOD! DADDY! You're so embarrassing." She shouted before burying her face into her hands. David laughed before pulling at her hands.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm only teasing you." They could hear her laughing and Sam realized that she'd gotten her laugh from him.

"SIS!"

"Mark! JJ!" Mercedes shouted before being jumped on by two large men. There was a burst of laughter and then muffled squeals.

"Offfffff! I can't breathe! Stoppp tickling me!" She said in between laughs. The men finally got up and pulled her into hugs. They were tall like David but had Marie's eyes. They both stopped and looked directly at Sam giving him a once over before turning back to Mercedes.

"Umm… who invited the white dude?" One man asked before getting smacked by the other.

"What?" He asked with his out and a confused look on his face.

"Mark, JJ this is Sam. He's my boss." Mercedes said looking at the men in front of her then back at Sam. Sam stood and shook both of their hands before shoving them into his pockets. He didn't know why he was so nervous but he felt like a kid again meeting his girlfriend's family. Was that what this was? I mean she had introduced him as her boss so maybe she was keeping things formal for now?

"Hm is that all he is?" They both said in unison before David burst out laughing.

"UGHHH! You are alll so annoying. We're leaving" She said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him out of the room and back upstairs. Sam couldn't help but laugh at how easily her family embarrassed her, especially around him.

"Come on, let's get the bags and I'll show you my room." She said walking outside to the car. Sam followed before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into a very heated kiss that had been on his mind since she bit her lip in the dad's man cave. He pushed her against the car bringing his hand to her face and cupping it. Mercedes wrapped her hands around his neck and played with his hair enjoying his lips on hers. Sam pressed his tongue to her lips waiting for her to invite him in to get a better taste, which she did. He felt her grind up against him making him wish they had gotten a room instead but he promised to be on his best behavior so he reluctantly pulled away and stepped back to catch his breath.

"OOOO! I'm telling moma!" They heard and saw Mark standing there laughing before running back inside

"I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU!" Mercedes shouted chasing after her older brother. She stopped at the door peaking her head out waving Sam over. He grabbed the bags and went back inside. She pushed him up the stairs before her parents could start a new line of questions. She knew Mark was kidding but wasn't too sure he hadn't said anything. She lead him to her room and let him walk in first before closing the door and locking it.

"I'm so sorry. I know my family is embarrassing but they mean well." She said looking up at Sam, he was just standing there smiling down at her. She felt her face get warm and felt her self moving closer to him, his eyes were pulling her to him and she couldn't help herself. She stood on the tippy toes wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss her, she felt his hands on her hips then around to her ass before he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him deeply allowing their tongues to move together, he walked over to her bed laying her down with him on top of her. His lips left hers as he started planting kissed on her cheek then her ear where he licked her ear lobe before gently suckling on it cause her to inhale deeply. He continued down her her neck placing sweet butterfly kisses on her making her giggle. His hands moved under her shirt over her stomach and up the her breast where he squeezed them both. He lifted her shirt just above her chest and lowered his self to where he was at her belly button. He had learned today that she was ticklish and wanted to see how much she was, so he began rubbing his lips on her flesh kissing every so often. He felt her wiggling and trying to hold back her laughs, her skin was so soft and she smelled amazing. He kept moving higher on her body, kissing then biting softly until he reached her breast. They were covered in a soft white bra that made it easy to access them he nibbled on one of her nipples through the fabric and felt her shudder.

"CEDES! SAM! FOOD!" Sam dropped his head in to her chest breathing deeply.

"Shit!" He said getting up and pulling her shirt down. Mercedes held in her giggle at his reaction to them being interrupted again. She sat up and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and hopped off the bed patting him on the arm and laughing a little. She liked that he wanted her so badly, maybe she could us it to her advantage.

* * *

Sooo? Before anyone ask, yes we will get to see a more... wild version of Mercedes soon! Also I really enjoyed writing the embarrassing moments because we've all been there and it's too funny not to include them! There will be more!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Told you I'd be back! So... Yeah just read it!

* * *

"Come on, I'm starving." She said reaching for his hand and unlocking the door. They walked down stairs and into the kitchen where all eyes were on them as they appeared. Mercedes rolled her eyes and moved towards the table with Sam in tow. They sat next to each other with Marie and David at the heads of the table and Mark and JJ on the other side. Mark and JJ exchanged some looks at each other then with Mercedes, it was clear they had a secret language and were trying communicate with each other.

"Stop that." Marie said to her kids rolling her eyes.

"So Cedes… wasn't your hair down before you went upstairs?" JJ asked trying to stifle a laugh and Mark lowering his head laughing. Mercedes exhaled and kicked JJ under the table.

"Can you not act your ages?" David asked sternly.

"Mercedes say grace." Marie said grabbing her son and Sam's hands. Mercedes grabbed his other hand and her dads and David grabbed JJ's hand. They all bowed their heads as she blessed the meal then began to eat. Marie made pot roast with potatoes, carrots and gravy along with rice and cornbread and vegetable medley. It was all very delicious, Sam hadn't had a home cooked meal in years and this took him back to his childhood days. Mercedes was in heaven, her mom knew how to cook the best meals and this was her absolute favorite. She took one bite and groaned, she had really missed good food, sure she would cook when she was home but nothing compared to her moma's cooking.

"So, Sam… I take you like Mercy?" Mark asked not looking up from his plate. Sam felt Mercedes hand on his leg and he looked at her before answering.

"I do actually." He said calmly. He felt her hand begin to slide off before grabbing it and placing it back on his knee. She shifted in her seat avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"She likes you too, she's just gonna play coy about it. She's only ever had one guy over and he was a real ass-" Mark started before Marie gave him a death stare.

"I mean he was a real jerk." Mark said correcting his language.

"So back to your hair… what's up with it being up all of sudden?" JJ asked again with a huge grin on his face.

"I think it looks good pulled up." Sam said looking at Mercedes as she tried to hide a blush. Marie and David exchanged glances before David smacked JJ across the head. Everyone laughed and continued their meal with small talk. Everyone asked about Sam's career and how he managed it all which he contributed to having an amazing assistant. He learned that Mark was three years older than JJ and five years older than Mercedes. Mark owned his own towing company and had a great deal of success being able to open five location in the mid- west. JJ, which was actually short Justin Jones, was also successful. He had his own accounting firm and serviced all of Lima and surrounding areas along with a few out of state clientele. Mark was engaged to his high school love Jessica and the wedding was fast approaching, JJ was as he states a "forever bachelor" and had absolutely no plans of settling down, much to Marie's disdain. David was retired from dentistry and still had his own dental office running and Marie was a former lawyer turned homemaker. There was so much love between all of them, they really enjoyed being near each other and he was quickly learning their favorite past time was embarrassing Mercedes. He could understand why, she reacted so adorably every time. They each had a funny story to tell him about her: like when she was five and got her first bike, she thought her bike was like her brothers sports bike and could move her peddles backwards while still going. She would peddle really fast and come to a screeching halt each time and break down crying because her bike didn't do what she expected. He had to turn away to laugh because he could see her doing it over and over again with the same results. When everyone had finished eating, everyone started clearing the table and Marie shooed them so she could clean. Sam insisted on helping and after a minute Marie agreed to allow him to help but he told her that he and Mercedes would clean and she could go and relax.

"Oh, trying to get some brownie points?" Marie said smiling.

"Ha, no. Well kind of but I used to always clean after my mom cooked and that meal you made was beyond amazing, it's the least I could do as a thank you." He replied grabbing the dishes from her hand.

"Hear that boys? He liked helping his mother." She shouted to her boys. She gave him a nod and walked into the living room with David and their sons. Mercedes stood there looking at Sam like he was crazy before walking over to the sink next to him.

"So, you're just going to volunteer my services?" she said bumping him and smiling. She looked stunning with her hair pulled back and bare faced. Her eyes were mesmerizing and he gave into his urge to kiss her. Mercedes felt herself drifting off further into his lips but she was also aware how close her parents were and they could walk in at any second. She started to pull away but felt him pull her in closer and deepen their kiss causing her to moan softly. He bit her bottom lip before licking it and running his hand down her back making shivers shoot up and back down to her core. She felt her panties getting moist and knew she needed to stop what they were doing before they were naked on her parents kitchen floor. Just the thought of seeing him naked again made me body shudder, she wanted to feel his hands and lips all over her body. She wanted him inside her making her feel good and she wanted to make him feel good too. She hadn't even realized her hands were under his shirt rubbing his chest and arms. Sam's hands were firmly on her ass squeezing and gently smacking it make her arch at the feel.

"We need to stop." Sam said breathlessly and began kissing her again before pulling away again. He could tell his face was flushed and his lips were swollen from kissing her so deeply. His member was begging for release but would have to wait because he wasn't about to do the things he wanted to do to Mercedes in her queen size bed. He need room to take his time and explore her body properly. He heard Mercedes groan and turn around to the sink.

"Let's get these dishes done and then we can go watch a movie." She said rolling her eyes clearly not wanting to stop but knew he was right.

Don't worry, we'll finish. I promise." He said in her ear. They began cleaning and enjoying the silence that fell upon them, both thankful for the task to help them calm down. They washed all the dishes and dried them then put them away. Once they finished they opted to join everyone in the living room, knowing them being alone wasn't the best idea at the moment.

"You know, y'all would've been done had you not stopped to make out." Mark said laughing. Mercedes covered her face and everyone joined in laughing including Sam.

"We're going upstairs to watch a movie." Mercedes finally said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Wait." Marie and David said at the same time, making them both stop in their tracks.

"Yeah?" Mercedes asked suddenly feeling "the talk" coming.

"Now we know you both are adults and we have no problems with you sleeping in the same room, but Sam baby, you will be on her couch. Understood?" Marie said looking at them both.

"I had already planned for that." He said rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Now, that doesn't mean sleep in the bed then pretend to have slept on the couch, because I'll know." David said looking at Sam.

"Oh dear God. We get it, no sex and remain clothed at all times! Geez , you'd think I was 17 again. Can we go now?"

"What movie are you watching?" JJ asked.

"A MOVIE." Mercedes retorted before pulling Sam along. Once they got into her room she locked the door and Sam noticed it was pretty big. Her bed was place right in the middle with a desk to it's left and above it was a board full of pictures. In front of her bed was a navy sofa with small coffee table and she had a tv docked to the wall with a shelf of movies and a nice looking record player with a large variety of vinyl albums. Her walls were plastered with posters and pictures with a few paintings. When he turned around he saw her taking her pants off inhaled deeply, her back was to him and he could see all of her ample ass and wanted so badly to smack it.

"Don't even think about." She said breaking his stare. She turned around and smiled at the look on his face.

"Might as well get comfortable." She said pulling her bra off from under her shirt. Sam could see her hard nipples through her shirt and felt heat rising below. She knew what she was doing and he was falling for it. He fought the urge to tear her clothes off and decided to follow suit kicking his shoes off and placing them by the door, he walked over to his suit case a pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and took his jeans off then put them on. He saw her looking at him waiting for him to remove his shirt but he didn't he just went and sat on the couch.

"So what movie are we watching?" He asked stretching his arms out along the back of the couch.

"You should already know that answer." She said smiling, walking over to the shelf of movies and pull one out. She did a little dance before placing the movie in and jumping on the couch next to Sam.

"Excited?" She asked looking over at Sam smiling. He looked at her and the distance between them and grabbed her thigh pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her.

"I am now." He said kissing her forehead. The movie began and they sat in silence watching her favorite movie. Every so often she would look up at him and quickly look back at the screen. She felt so at peace in his arms and now she had him alone watching her favorite movie.

"You're cold." He said shifting to get up and grab the blanket off the foot of her bed.

"Oh we can just lay down in the bed until the movie ends." She said getting up and getting under the covers on her bed. Sam hesitated for a minute not wanting to disrespect her parents wishes.

"I won't let you fall asleep."

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to it." He said joining her. She waited for him to settle before moving closer to him and resting on his chest. They watched the rest of the movie comfortably him tickling her occasionally and stealing a few kisses here and there. Once the movie ended Sam looked down and saw that she had drifted off the sleep and wanted to stay there holding her but wanted to keep his word. So he eased out of the bed gently laying her back and walking to the couch. He looked at it and realized it was long enough for him to be somewhat comfortable. He took off his shirt and placed it by the couch and laid down trying to will his self to self but couldn't so he decided he'd just think about today's events and how much more he wanted to learn about Mercedes.

"Sam?"

"Mhm?" Sam said with his eyes closed.

"You sleep?"

"Not if I'm talking to you." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh… yeah ha."

"What's up?" He waited for a response but didn't get one. He heard some rustling, so he sat up and saw her standing in front of him. He turned his body to face her, she had taken her hair back down and her curls danced around her beautiful face falling just below her shoulders. She was wrapped in her cover and started moving towards him, she opened the cover exposing her bare body and straddled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking deeply into his eyes before kissing him with so much fire that he lost his breath for a moment. The cover fell and scrunched around her waist, he slid his hands along her thighs and squeezed them before traveling up to her hips and then her waist. He felt his self get completely hard and knew she could feel it too because she began grinding on him slowly making him moan. He felt her hands run down his shoulders, down his chest and over his abs until finally reaching the draw string on his shorts. He let her undo them and felt her hand go inside them, she gently groped him causing him to leak a little at her touch.

"Take them off." She said getting up and waiting for him to remove his shorts and boxers. He removed both and was quickly pushed back down for her to straddle him again. He felt her wetness when she sat back on his lap, he could tell she wanted him and he wanted her badly. He ran his hands over her breast playing with each nipple sucking one and letting his free hand move down her body until he reached her core, running his finger across her slit feeling her juices and her body shuddering at his touch. He continued to do that before focusing on her nub, she let a sharp breath followed by a moan. He rubbed his thumb against her feeling her body tremble before inserting two fingers inside her and slowly moving them in and out of her, Mercedes whimpered and bit her lip to keep from getting too loud. Her body was screaming and she need more of him, she wanted to feel him deep inside her. Sam couldn't hold back any longer and lifted her slightly, rubbing his tip against her wet flesh getting soaked in her before easing her down on to him. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, she felt amazing around his member. He held in place a little while letting the feeling sink in before thrusting into her. Mercedes started grinding and moving her hips to match his strokes arching her back to feel him deeper. Sam placed one of her bouncing breast into his mouth and began to suck on her nipple, she let out a loud moan and he quickly covered her mouth with his free hand. He could still hear her muffled moans and smiled at the expression she had on her face. He could feel her began to tighten around him and knew she was close to her peak, he wanted to make sure she reached it so gripped her hip pulling her deeper on to him she brought her hands up to her hair and rocked her hips until she felt the sweetest sensation building and then exploding around him. Her whole body went into overdrive, the pleasure rushing through her core was so intense that it made her bite down on Sam's hand. Sam felt her release and began to feel his fast approaching he flipped her over and began moving in her faster, deeper until he felt his member tighten then burst. He had to stifle his moans so hit buried his face into the small of her back. She was still trembling under him as we pulled out and sat down pulling her to him. She rested on his chest making circles with her fingers, not really knowing how she should feel but she knew she felt happy and very satisfied but there was also something else she was feeling…

* * *

Sooo...? I did say a more wilder side didn't I? The next chapter will be up soon! No SPOILERS or hints this time around! I hope you enjoyed it and keep coming back for more!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another chapter! I wasn't too sure how I was going to play it out but I finally got it together lol I'll have the next part up very soon!

* * *

The Day After

Mercedes woke up in her bed alone, she wasn't sure when she fell asleep after being with Sam. She smiled at the thought of what they had done last night. She could feel his lips on hers and his hands on her body. She crawled to the foot of her bed to sneak a look at Sam before he woke up but he wasn't there. She scanned the room, listening to see if she heard the shower running but only got silence. She shook her head remembering his morning jogs and decided to shower and meet him outside. She took her a hot shower and opted to washer her hair as well, when she finished she stared at herself in the mirror noticing a slight glow. It had been a long time for her and she couldn't think of a better person to break her spell. She brushed her teeth and threw her hair into a bun before getting dressed, she put on an old school shirt hanging in her closet and some shorts. She headed down stairs and stopped mid-step when she heard her family and Sam laughing.

"What the hell?" She said to herself continuing down stairs, she was sure he was on his morning run so why was he in the kitchen laughing with her family?

"Look who finally decided to join the living." Marie said winking at her daughter. Mercedes looked around the kitchen at everyone who were all fully dressed for the day and she was in her old MicKinley shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Yeah, nice of you to join us, since when do you sleep in? Hope that "movie" didn't keep you up late." JJ said wiggling his eyebrows and smug smirk. Mercedes felt her eyes grow wide and looked at her brother pleading with her eyes to stop talking.

"Yeah, I hear sometimes "movies" can tire you out if you watch them too long." Mark chimed in chuckling a little.

"I bet the "movie" felt like it was in high def and real time." Mark added letting his laughter win. Mercedes shot him a look to stop but he kept laughing

"Maybe the movie was just too "good" to stop watching and she needed to watch it twice… maybe three times." JJ added struggling to hold in his laugh. Their parents exchanged confused looks before realizing what their sons were hinting at and immediately looked at Mercedes noticing her embarrassment growing.

"Mercy..." Marie said looking at her daughter and then Sam. She could see that they were beyond embarrassed and covered her mouth to hide her laughter as well. She wasn't upset, she knew it was going to happen… just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon and in her house.

"MERCEDES ANN JONES, I KNOW DAMN-" David started before Marie grabbed his arm making him stop. Sam stood there trying to hide his own embarrassment when he felt a nudge from Mark and looked at the man who was shaking his head towards the back door. Sam took the hint putting his coffee down, and grabbed Mercedes' hand and walked out to their back yard. Mercedes didn't say anything at first she just stood there embarrassed and slightly amused that it took her parents that long to get what her brothers were talking about. She felt Sam moving closer to her and moved back knowing her family was watching from the window. She shook her head and lead him to her favorite spot under the huge Maple tree in their yard.

"I'm so sor-" Was all she got out before his lips crashed into hers, making her roll her eyes back as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt the same fire she had last night ignite and bit his lip before pulling away.

"Morning." Sam said sweetly caressing her face. She looked simply amazing and without any effort on her part. She was just that beautiful, everything about her was beautiful to him. Her laugh, her smile, how kind she was and how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. He felt his self falling for her more and more and couldn't help but wonder if she was starting to feel the same way. She obviously felt something if she was ok with they did last night.

"Morning." She said looking down smiling.

"I thought you were on your run? Since you do it every morning back home."

"I was going to but I missed my alarm… for a good reason too." He said grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes and shoved his arm before biting her lip and looking up at him.

"It was fun huh?" She said giggling. Mercedes knew she would never live this down with he brothers but she was happy he felt the same as she did.

"Mhmm. We should probably do it again though… just to make sure." He said winking and grabbing her butt. She didn't move away this time so he pulled her into him and began kissing her deeply.

"Awh hell not in the backyard!" Mark said loud enough for them hear.

"OOO! Moma they at it again!" JJ said looking at them laughing

"MERCEDES ANN! Do we need to have a chat about house rules again?" David said looking at his daughter. He couldn't help but notice how happy she looked with him and felt a smile forming on his lips. His baby girl was a grown woman and it just hit him like a ton of bricks. He had always saw her as his little girl, the same little girl that would wait up for him to get home so she could ask him a thousand and one questions about his day, the same little girl that would hide behind him when her mother would fuss at her, sure she had boys coming over asking about her but she always would ignore them. Only one other somehow made his way into her life and he ended up hurting her so badly that if he could he would still break a few of his bones.

"OH MY GODDD! I'm an adult people! Why do you insist on doing this to me?" She said rolling her eyes.

"I bet you let Sam know just how much of an "adult" you are watching that damn movie. If that's what you really did." Mark said laughing then charging towards Mercedes, who began running away before being caught.

"No , no, no! Don't you dare! Put me down!" Mercedes shouted trying to break free of her brother's hold.

"Put you down? Okay I can do that." He said carrying her over to their pool and throwing her in before falling in after she grabbed onto his shirt.

"Good Lord, will you two ever grow up?" JJ said be for running over and jumping in as well. David and Marie both shook their heads and laughed while walking over to the outdoor seating they placed near the pool. Sam walked over to where everyone else was laughing and enjoying see Mercedes interacting with her brothers before they all stopped and stared at him then shared a look between each other.

"Oh no, I'm not involved in this." He said backing away with bis hands raised. Mercedes was the first out of the pool walking slowly towards him smiling sexily. He couldn't help but stop and admire her wet body and how her clothes clung to her curves. He didn't hear or see Mark and JJ get of the pool and wouldn't have noticed had they both sneak attacked him picking him together and tossing him to the pool.

"Victory!" They said in unison followed by a burst of laughter. Sam joined in the laughing before moving towards the edge where Mercedes was kneeling.

"Plotting against me… I see how it is Jones. Revenge will be had." He said with a devilish grin before getting out.

"I'll be damned." They heard a voice say and all turned to see who was speaking. David was the first to get up and speak.

"Just what the hell are you doing here, in my house?" David said angrily. Marie stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a little. She knew this was about to get ugly and didn't need her husband getting anymore worked up then he already was.

"Dude, I told you not to come here." Mark said through gritted teeth moving closer to the man standing on the back porch. Sam felt like he was in some weird Texas stand off and moved closer to Mercedes who stood there completely frozen, staring at the man with so much anger and hate in her eyes. He'd never seen her look like that in the five years she'd been his assistant. He'd seen her frustrated but never anything like this.

"Anthony, I'm not sure why you are here but I think it's best for you to leave honey." Marie said calmly looking back at her daughter and then him again.

"Oh Mrs. Marie, you know why I'm here." He said looking past Sam then smirking when his eyes fell on Mercedes. Sam felt her grab his arm and he moved in front of her so she wouldn't have to see whoever this Anthony character was.

"Look, either leave or we will help you leave." JJ said moving closer to him with Mark right behind him. Anthony held his hands up and backed up slightly.

"Hey, you know I have no beef with you. I just wanted to see Mercy." He said looking past the men and back at Sam, giving him a once over before scuffing.

"You her man now?"

"Antho-" Marie started before Sam moved forward and replied.

"I don't think that's any of you damn business, I suggest you listen to Marie and leave before we help you leave." Sam replied harshly causing everyone to turn and look at him before looking back at Anthony.

"Hmm. Mercy, baby? You're not even going to say hey?" He asked looking at Sam still. He felt her hand tighten on his arm and felt his self getting angry but when he started to move forward she stopped him. He looked back at her and her eyes were pleading for him to stay there with her.

"Boy, don't you ever talk to my daughter again. Now Mark and JJ show him out." David said moving away from Marie and closer to his sons. Mark and JJ started walking towards Anthony who finally took the hint and headed out through the side gate stopping before going completely leaving.

"Don't leave town before saying good bye baby." He said before Mark shoved him along. David looked back at Marie then Sam who looked very angry and it made him chuckle especially since he know she hadn't told him about Anthony but he still stood up for her and made her feel safe. Kid was good in his books.

"Sam baby, why don't you take Mercy upstairs to dry off. I'll get lunch started and we can all talk about this later." Marie said giving her daughter a reassuring smile and nudged her along. Sam nodded and grabbed Mercedes' hand and headed back inside to her room.

Once they go into her room she went straight to her bathroom and closed the door. He could hear her breathing heavily and knocked on the door not wanting to walk in before she was ready.

"Are you okay?" He said through the door. He waited for her to say something but only got silence back. He heard a knock at her door and went to answer it, Mark and JJ both looked concerned before stepping into their sister's room.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked first.

"I don't know… who was that?" Sam asked in a hushed voice. He didn't want to upset her any further by talking about it while she was in earshot.

"She hasn't told you? Y'all lived in the same place for five years and he never came up?" Mark asked looking confused. Sam let out a long sigh and shaking his head, he knew he was going to have to tell him he didn't know much about their sister until recently.

"Guys, let me talk to him please." Mercedes said softly as all the men turned and looked at her. She could tell her brothers wanted to stay but she needed to get this out of the way before they went further. She scolded herself for not doing it before last night but her emotions got the best of her and now she was sure she was about to push Sam away.

"You sure?" JJ asked walking to his sister.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please give us a minute we'll come down once we're done talking." She replied with a small smile. JJ nodded and squeezed his sister's hand before leaving.

"Just… keep an open mind dude." Mark said to Sam before kissing Mercedes on the cheek and leaving closing the door behind him. She walked over and locked it then turned to face Sam. She went back into the bathroom and grabbed him a towel.

"Here, why don't you dry off and get changed then we can sit and talk." Sam nodded and grabbed some dry clothes before stepping into the bathroom to change. Mercedes took her wet clothes off and changed as well. She threw on sundress and sat down on her couch waiting for Sam to reemerge. Once he did she looked at him with a smile and nodded him over.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you everything but all I ask is that you listen before asking any questions. Alright?"

"I'm all ears."

* * *

SOOOO? I know major cliffhanger there but I gotta keep you guys interested! Yes everything will be explained and it's some ish! Plus we'll get to know Mercy a little deeper! Plus how cute are Mark and JJ!? Such good big brothers!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sooo I have few things:

**Trigger warning: She is 15 in part of the flashback but nothing happens beyond kissing. If that is going to upset you I'm sorry.**

This was a hard chapter to write because I didn't want it to be drawn out but I made it work!

* * *

"I met Anthony when I was fifteen, he was Mark's best friend from college. They came down for winter break during their junior year. When I saw him I thought he was cute but I was fifteen so I literally thought all of my brothers' friends where cute. It was something different about him though… He seemed to take an interest in me."

_Flashback_

"_Moma, pops?"_

"_Mark!" Mercedes shouted running to her brother and jumping on him. Mark laughed and hugged his little sister back before putting her down._

"_Mercy, what's up kid? Where's everyone?" He said looking around._

"_Oh… well JJ kinda of got into some trouble so they're at the school dealing with that. They should be back in a little though." She said beaming at her brother. She looked around him and saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was tall with broad shoulders, dark brown eyes and a wonderful smile. _

"_Who's that?" She asked looking back at her brother._

"_I'm Anthony, Mark's roommate." He answered smiling and hold out his hand for her to shake. She looked at him then down at his hand before shaking it. When their hands touched she felt a tingle rush through her body and didn't want to let go but Mark was looking at them so she let go. _

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Mercy."_

"_It's very nice to meet you Mercy." He said with a wink. Mark smacked him on the arm and gave him a warning look. _

"_She's fifteen dude back off!" Mark said stepping in between them and pushing Mercedes away. She giggled and shoved her brother before going back to her homework. They guys went upstairs to put their bags away before heading back down to raid the fridge._

"_Mercy, take your things to your room please. I'm going to start dinn-" Marie started before seeing her son walking out of the kitchen arm full of food._

"_BABY!" Marie shouted grabbing her oldest son and hugging him while planting kisses over all over his face. Mark tried pulling away but his mother had a grip on him so he just endured the love before she finally released him. His father followed suit giving him a hug and a strong pat on the back. _

"_Hi I'm Anth-" was all Anthony got out before he was pulled in by Marie._

"_I know who you are baby, nice to meet you!" She said hugging him just as tightly. David gave him a nod and looked over at his daughter giving her a smile before looking back at his youngest son who was just standing there looking like he was completely lost. _

"_Baby girl go upstairs for a while, we need to speak with you brother who seems to have lost his mind." He said firmly. She nodded and gathered her things giving JJ a sorry look and running upstairs. _

"_Mark if you don't mind we'd like you to stay here with us. Maybe you can help get to him." David said. Marie took the food out of Mark's hands and nudged him further into the living room._

"_I'm just going to excuse myself." Anthony said heading to Mar's room. Once he got upstairs he heard music playing and let curiosity get the best of him. He could see Mercedes dancing around and chuckled at how cute she looked. When she turned around she noticed him looking at her and immediately stopped dancing. They stared at each other for moment before either one of them decided to speak._

"_Uhh… I'm sorry I didn't mean… I mean I heard the music and umm… I'm just going to go to Mark's room now." He finally got out turning away before feeling her hand on his arm._

"_No, it's fine." She said stifling a giggle. _

"_They're going to be down there for a while so if you want you can hang out in here." _

"_Umm… I'm not sure Mark will like that."_

"_We're just hanging out, nothing else." She assured him. Anthony hesitated for a moment then took the young girl up on her offer. He figured some company is better than none. So he entered her room and sat down on her couch, placing the food he had in his hands on the coffee table. She sat down next to him and smiled before grabbing a bag of chips. Anthony couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was, she had on a deep yellow skater skirt with a white button down blouse and her hair was in a tight ponytail. He noticed a few of her buttons were undone and caught his self looking at the bra that was peaking through. _

"_So what grade are you in?" He asked looking at the food in front of him for a distraction._

"_I'm a sophomore." She said cheerily. _

"_How'd you and Mark become friends?" _

"_We had a few classes together freshman year and decided to move in together this year. He's a cool dude."_

"_Yeah, he's pretty awesome as a big brother, though we're five years apart he always hangs out with me when he comes home. Even when I was little he would play games with me and watch movies."_

"_What about your other brother Justin? Did you guys hang out a lot too?"_

"_YES! JJ and I would always gang up on Mark and torture him." She said laughing._

"_One time he was showering and we kept flushing the toilet making him scream until our parent's made us stop. We got into a lot of trouble that time but that didn't stop us." She said making him laugh, she like his laugh it was cute. _

"_So the stories are true then, you guys pull pranks on each other a lot."_

"_Well… with him away now we're just happy to see him when he comes home." She said looking slightly sad._

"_You miss him when he's away don't you?" He said placing a hand on her leg._

"_Of course! He's my big bro. Plus him not being here, down the hall from me makes me feel a little lonely. Especially since JJ moved downstairs to sneak out easier to see his girlfriend."_

"_What about you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You sneak out to go see your boyfriend?"_

"_Ha! If I ever got one maybe."_

"_Why do you say it like it's not a possibility?" He asked cocking his head to the side and giving her a confused look. She gave him a sweet look and shrugged her shoulders._

"_No seriously, why do you think that? I think you're gorgeous." he said looking at her smiling. She shifted a little and smiled back._

"_Well thank you but still." _

"_Have you ever kissed anyone?" _

"_Well… no." She said biting her lip and looking down. He put his hand under her chin lifting it so she would look at him._

"_Well, do you want to?" He asked with a sweet smile. Mercedes wasn't sure if he was kidding or being serious. She didn't understand why but she liked they way he was looking at her. He moved closer to her looking at her lips then back up at her eyes. _

"_Can I kiss you Mercy?" He asked._

"_Mhmm." She said feeling herself being pulled close. Her mind began to race she was about to have her first kiss and with a college guy! She felt so rebellious and cool and sexy… hmm that's a new one- sexy. She looked into his eyes and felt herself getting lost in them, he was very handsome._

"_I need you to say yes." Anthony said deeply still holding her chin._

"_Yes."He smiled and kissed her softly. Her lips were soft and sweet, he kissed her again before pulling away. Mercedes touched her lips after wondering how something so gentle could feel so good and leave her wanting more._

"_Did you like it?" He asked knowing what the answer would be. _

"_Yes." She replied honestly and giggling a little. He laughed at how cute she was about the whole situation. _

"_Like what?" Mark said looking at his sister then his best friend wondering why he was in her room and not his. Mercedes stiffened and looked back at her brother before standing up._

"_Nothing dude, just joking around with your little sis. She told me some funny stuff about you guys." Anthony said standing up as well and gathering a few snacks off the table._

"_Hmm… better be." He said looking at Mercedes intensely. _

"_Dude, chill. Let's go check out that game you were talking about." Anthony said coolly shaking his head. Mark eased up a little and flicked Mercedes nose before swiftly leaving her room. Anthony gave Mercedes a wink and mouthed "later" and left the room. She let out a deep breath and did a little dance before heading down stairs._

"_Mercy." She heard Mark say stopping her mid-step._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Come here." he said pulling her back into her room._

"_What?" She asked pulling away from her brother._

"_Stay away from Anthony. I'm only go to say it once." He said in a low tone._

"_What are you talking about? We were just-"_

"_Don't look at me and lie, you were never good at it. I'm telling you as your older brother, to stop whatever it is before it gets out of hand." He said almost pleading with his little sister to understand that he wasn't trying to be mean._

"_Mark, nothing happened and not will happen. Okay?"She replied feeling bad about lying. It was an innocent kiss she didn't think anything past it. _

"_Okay… I'm going to hold you to your words Merce." He said not fully believing her but giving her the benefit of doubt. He said walking out her room and back to his. She stood there for moment then shook off her nervousness and told herself it was just one kiss, nothing more. She went down stairs and started helping her mom with dinner. Everyone except JJ came and ate dinner, they talked about Mark and his schooling as well as Mercedes' accomplishments in school. They joked about small things and every so often Mark would catch Anthony and his sister share glances which he would then shoot one to the both of them to cut it out. After dinner ended everyone went their separate ways, Marie and David retiring for the evening, Mercedes going to finish her homework and Mark and Anthony deciding to head out for a while. _

"_Psst." _

"_Psssst. Mercy." _

"_Huh?" Mercedes sat up and looked at her clock and saw it was three in the morning._

"_What are you doing in here?" She said looking around and seeing her door was shut._

"_I just wanted to give you a good night kiss." Anthony said moving closer to her. She smiled at the thought of kissing him again but remembered what her brother asked her._

"_As nice as that sounds, I can't. I'm sorry but you have to leave." She said hoping she sounded convincing. She felt him move closer and bit her lip but she didn't move away._

"_I can respect that as long as you're sure." He replied running thumb across her lips._

"_I-I … umm… guess it couldn't hurt but this has to be it." She said shocking herself a little. She felt his hand caress her face before leaning in and kissing her. This time it felt different, less gentle more firm but in a good way. She kissed him back enjoying this new found sensation before feeling his tongue run across her lips making her jump back before he pulled her back into him._

"_It's okay, I'll show you how to do it." He said before kissing her again and slowly willing her mouth open with his tongue. He made sure to go slow introducing her to his tongue and his taste while enjoying hers. After a few moments she got the hang of it and was enjoying kissing him, she felt him pull away and kiss her cheek, then her jawbone and then her neck. It tickled at first but then it started to feel good he started nipping at her shoulder and she giggled trying to push him away._

"_I think that's enough..." She said still giggling. He nodded and stood up._

"_Night gorgeous." He said before walking out of her room. _

"_That took a while." Mark said looking at his friend._

"_What? I went and got some water too." He lied sitting down on the floor and grabbing the spare controller._

"_Dude, I swear if you were in there with Mercy again, I'll beat the shit out of you." _

"_Chillllll. I wasn't. I seriously went downstairs and got some water." He replied feeling the force in Mark's words. _

"_I'm not playing, I know how you treat women you're "interested" in and she will not be one of them. Plus she's still a kid." _

"_She maybe a kid to you but she's old enough to decide on those things and you have to let her do so." Anthony said cockily. _

"_What did y'all do?" Mark said pausing the game and standing up walking towards the door. He had no problems waking Mercedes up this late and didn't care she had school in the morning. Anthony grabbed his arm forcing him to stop._

"_Dude, it's not like that okay? She got a little flirty earlier and I didn't make it clear with her that it wasn't okay. Then she kissed me-"_

"_My sister kissed you? The same girl who still covers her face when she sees clowns?" Mark asked getting angry. He wasn't sure if he could believe what his friend was saying. _

"_It was innocent, that's why when you heard me ask if she liked it. She said it was her first kiss or something. I was just entertaining it so she didn't feel bad, you know? I didn't want her to feel like a loser or something." He said lying through his teeth but he knew he had to save face. _

"_Mercy kissed you." Was all Mark could say before shaking his head. He knew she had lied to him earlier but he didn't think she would lie about this. Maybe during his time away she had changed a bit. He looked at his friend one more time before deciding to let it be for now. _

"_Bro, it's fine. It's just some school-girl crush. Let's finish this match so I can finally show you how it's done!" He said tossing the controller and feeling victorious of his lying skills. He had no intentions of doing anything with her while she still under aged so the lie wasn't a full lie just a half one. He had big plans for Mercy and couldn't wait to explore them. _

* * *

Sooo? I promise it gets wayyy more juicier! This is only the first part!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't even know... There's a few time jumps to keep the story progressing.

* * *

Back to present

Mercedes waited a second looking at Sam to see if he was still following. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"I'm going to skip ahead to get to the point okay?"

"Why skip?" He asked confused.

"It's a long story and I kinda don't want to relive every single detail..."

"Condense it." He said firmly.

"Well after that night we kept kissing but that was it until I was seventeen. I didn't know he told Mark that I was the one that initiated it until later. He told me he liked me and wanted to date me but only if Mark was okay with it so… I told him I would tell Mark we have been seeing each other a lot since his first visit. He came down every time Mark did and we would sneak off to make out and when my parents decided to take a trip up there I begged to go along with them so I could see him. I wanted to tell Mark so we could date and finally do couple things like go on dates and stuff. I was very naive and didn't know that he had other ideas for when I finally told Mark." She said taking a deep breath.

"Go on."

"Well my parents got us a hotel and I opted to stay at Mark and Anthony's. What my parents didn't know was that Mark was going to be at Jessica's so it was just going to be and Mark alone. So they dropped me off and told me to behave then headed back to the hotel. I was nervous but excited to finally have some alone time with him. So when I got there he was let me in and pulled me into a deep kiss, he grabbed my bag and walked to his room..."

_Flashback_

"_I'm so happy you're here." Anthony said looking over Mercedes. It had been a few months since he last seen her but he noticed her body had changed, she was more curvier and her breast looked fuller. He couldn't help but admire the beauty that was in front of him. He had been taking things slow with Mercedes and could tell that she was slightly different this time she seemed more mature. _

"_So, what are we going to do? We have the place to ourselves so we don't have to sneak around." She said talking her shoes and jacket off. She looked amazing in her blue dress, it wasn't too tight and complimented her body wonderfully, her hair was down like he liked it and she had on very little make- up. _

"_We'll we could start by doing this..." He said pulling her into him and kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her lightly lifting her off the floor before laying her on the bed. He readjusted his self so that he hovering over her, she looked beautiful laying under him smiling up at him. He placed his hands on each side of her then leaned down and started kissing her again before pulling away._

"_Can I touch you?" He asked placing kisses down the front of her neck and nuzzling her chest. _

"_You are touching me." She said laughing and rubbing his back._

"_No baby, I want to touch you without your clothes." He said looking in her eyes deeply to see if he could see if there was a chance she'd say no. She gave him a very sexy look and shrugged._

"_Come on baby, just a peek." He said tickling her. She started laughing and smacked his hands._

"_You won't do it unless I say yes huh?" She asked knowing the answer._

"_You already know I won't." _

"_Welllllll….. yep." She said laughing. He couldn't help but laugh too, she was teasing him and he like it a little. _

"_Oh so we're playing games huh?" He asked tickling her again only stopping when she started begging for him to stop. _

"_Okay yes." She said out of breath from laughing so hard. She wiggled out of my embrace and got off the bed. She stood up in front of Anthony and removed her dress tossing it to the side. They had been teasing each other for months and having a lot of conversations about taking things to the next level and she was open to it. When they started having phone sex she learned a lot about what her body likes and he had walked her through every feeling. She wanted to feel his hands on her like he described on the phone and through texts. _

"_Your turn." she said winking. Anthony sat up and removed his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on, he chuckled at the expression on her face. They had shared a few pictures of themselves back and forth but it was nothing compared to the real thing._

_Present_

"I don't think I want to hear about you and him having sex." Sam said feeling uneasy. She nodded and tried to think of a way to continue.

"Well, we didn't have sex that night… we just fooled around and it was new for me, honestly. If I had known what I do now I would have never stayed their alone with him. See he was very persuasive and knew I wasn't talking to any other guys besides him. I should have know something was up but I was blinded by the attention and he told me he… that night was new. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it because I had. After that things progressed pretty fast, I wasn't sure how to tell Mark but I knew I needed to but I told him I wanted to wait until after I graduated. I would be eighteen and no one would have a reason to object then, he agreed. He continued to come around whenever Mark did and kinda became apart of the family which worked out for us both because no one cared if he was there when I was alone. Then everything hit the fan the day before my graduation…

_Flashback_

"_MERCY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? MERCEDES!" Mark shouted running through the house looking for his little sister._

"_Mark, baby what's wrong?" Marie asked looking concerned, she had never heard her son yell or even curse. _

"_Where is she?" He said roughly._

"_She's up in her room with Anthony. Baby what's-" Marie was cut off_

"_That bastard is here!? Oh fuck that." He said running up the stairs taking them two at a time before reaching Mercedes' door which was locked, he didn't bother knocking he kicked it in and froze at what he saw. He was hoping it was all a lie but there she was with him. He made it across the room in record time yanking Anthony off his sister and throwing him on the floor where he began punching him with so much force repeatedly. _

"_MARK! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM." Mercedes shouted._

"_Mark what's going-" Marie said before covering her mouth at the sight of her half naked daughter and a half naked Anthony on the floor getting pummeled by her son. She ran over to Mark and used all her strength to get him off of the boy laying there. _

"_Baby, stop. Look at me, you have to stop." She said grabbing his face in her hands, she saw so much anger and so much hurt in her son's eyes. _

"_NO! He knows what he did! He knows what he's doing to her."He yelled trying to break free from his mother to get back to Anthony._

"_What in the hell is going on here?" David said entering the room. He saw his wife trying to hold their son back from a half naked boy. He looked at his daughter who crying and covered up by a blanket. When he looked back down and the boy he realized it was Anthony. He looked at Mark and knew what was happening. _

"_Marie, help this boy up and get him out of my house. Mark, come over here and don't move until they are gone." Marie nodded and helped Anthony off the floor then escorted him out Mercedes' room, she glanced back at her daughter and shook her head before closing the door._

"_Mercedes get dressed." He said sternly without even looking at her. He couldn't look at her, his heart was broken. His baby girl wasn't standing in front of him, he didn't even know that the two of them had gotten close like that. He treated that boy like he was his own and for him to… he didn't want to finish that thought._

"_Now son what's got you so angry." He said turning to Mark who hadn't taken his eyes off of Mercedes' bed. He was breathing heavily and felt his face getting hot, his anger hadn't subsided and the longer he looked at it the angrier he got. He shot past his dad and ran down the stairs, bolting past his mother and attacking Anthony again. He caught his off guard and tackled him to the ground, turning him over and punching him so hard he hurt his knuckles._

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH HER! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted in between blows. Anthony used his arms to block the hits but he still felt them. JJ pulled up and saw his brother on the ground fighting someone and quickly put the car in park and ran over to him. He grabbed his brother and pulled him off the guy who he saw was Anthony._

"_Dude, why are you fighting your boy?" JJ asked completely unaware of what was going on._

"_Tell him why I'm fucking you up! Tell them all why I'm beating your ass." He said to Anthony from behind JJ who had become a human shield._

"_Mark, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you." Anthony said speaking for the first time since all of this started._

"_FUCK YOU! She's my baby sister." Mark shouted shoving JJ trying to get past him. JJ turned and looked at Anthony._

"_What's he talking about? What did you do to Mercy?" _

"_We're dating." _

"_You what?" _

"_We're seeing each other man." Anthony said finally standing up before being knocked back down this time by JJ. _

"_She's five years younger than you! You're a fucking grown man. You not dating shit!" JJ said about to hit him again before hearing Mercedes'._

"_Stop, please." She said as she started running towards him before being grabbed by Mark._

"_Why didn't you tell me! WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME! I ASKED YOU ABOUT THIS YEARS AGO! YOU LIED TO MY DAMN FACE!" He said scaring Mercedes, she had never seen him this angry._

"_I-I … I'm sorry. I didn't want to lie but..." She said looking away._

"_ BUT __WHAT?" He said shaking her so hard her she almost lost her balance._

"_Mark, stop you're hurting me." She said as tears began to fall down her face, she couldn't think straight. She didn't understand why he was reacting this way, sure he walked in on them but she wasn't a kid anymore. She looked up at her brother and saw sadness as__ tears filled his eyes. JJ gently pulled Mark's hand from his sister's arms as Marie and David walked over to them._

"_Baby, what aren't you saying?" His mother asked feeling his pain. Mark looked up at his parents and then his sister. She looked so innocent, how was he going to tell her what he knew? How could he be the one that breaks this type of new? He took a deep breath keeping his eyes on Mercedes before finally telling them why he was so angry._

"_He recorded them having sex and showed it to some guys, they didn't know that they weren't supposed to show me and they did. At first I couldn't tell who it was until I heard the laugh… I knew it was Mercy. I came her to ask her about it but I knew she didn't know, there was no way she could have known about it." He said looking back at Anthony._

"_I told you to stay away from her and you took it as a joke. I should have listen to my gut when you I thought you were lying about her being the one that came onto you. I should've known better but-"_

"_Wait what? You told him I came onto you?" Mercedes said moving closer to where Anthony was standing. _

"_I had to tell him something so he wouldn't keep questioning us." He said moving towards her before stopping when JJ grabbed her arm._

"_But I didn't.. you asked me… you kissed me. I didn't come onto you." She said looking back at her parents trying to convince them she wasn't lying._

"_Mercy, baby-" Anthony started before she interrupted._

"_You came back in my room that night! You asked for another kiss and I told you to leave but you convinced me… you recorded me?" She asked finally hearing all of the brother's words. She felt her heart breaking and it hurt so badly but she couldn't cry she was numb. No only did they guys he had real feelings for record them having sex but he showed people and her big brother had saw it. Her parents also knew she wasn't a virgin anymore and that she had been lying to them this whole time _

"_Baby, listen." Anthony said this moving forward not caring if he got hit again. _

"_Don't you dare baby me! I'm not your baby… not anymore." She said stepping away from him. She felt betrayed, exposed and dirty. _

"_Merce." Anthony pleaded._

"_NO! LEAVE, JUST leave." She said crying and digging her face into JJ. He moved his sister back and sat her down before charging at Anthony. He might have been younger than Mark but he was bigger than him. He had heard enough and his anger took over him. He made full contact within seconds knocking Anthony to the ground as he began hitting him he heard a crack. He stopped immediately when he felt his mom's hand on his shoulder._

"_That is enough. Now I want everyone, except you, to go inside.You leave here and don't ever come back. If I even get a feeling you talking to my baby again I will rein so much hell fire your way you won't know where it begins and you end." Marie said firmly. She walked over to her daughter and stood her up._

"_Mercedes…" She stopped and shook her head and walked past her back into the house. She knew her daughter wasn't to blame for the recording but her heart was still broken because she didn't feel like she could come and talk to her about this. Everyone did as they were told and went back inside, Anthony limped away down the pathway only stopping once to look back at Mercedes who was still standing there looking at him. She looked so sad and deep down if he was honest it kind of hurt him to see her that way. He gave her a small smile which faded just as quickly as it came, she gave him a death stare and turned to walk inside._

* * *

Soooo? We got to see her brother's in action but not really her parents. Well... not yet ;) We're gonna see just where Marie in full on mom mode! New chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi! I'm back finally! So there are some... yeah just read it! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the next because I know I promised Moma Bear Marie to come out and she will in the next one!

* * *

"_Mercedes Ann Jones, explain." David said as soon as his daughter walked in from outside. He didn't make eye contact with her but his voice was low and demanding. Mercedes looked at everyone for moment before the tears started to fall. She didn't know how to explain any of this, she barely understood what it was anymore. She felt she didn't even know who she was in that moment and now she was having to face her parents and brothers after lying for so long. She looked at her mother and father and could tell they were hurt and angry, Mark avoided looking directly at her but she could tell he was beyond talking to at that point and JJ looked impartial but still very angry. He was the only one that looked at her like she was still his little sister. She could everything was beyond messed up and that she would have to tell them everything, she had always been honest with everyone and didn't lie… that is until she started messing around with Anthony._

"_Daddy..." She said finally and moving towards him but stopping when he put his hands up and stepped back. She looked over to her mom who was holding back tears and just shook her head._

"_Moma, pops can I speak with you alone?" Mark said finally looking at his sister and giving her a sad look. He knew she had nothing to do with being recorded and hated that it happened to her but that was only the tip of the ice burg._

"_No, I'm talking to your sister." David huffed._

"_David, let's hear what he has to stay." Marie interjected. "Mercedes go upstairs, we'll come and talk to you later."_

"_Daddy..."_

"_Mercedes, just… just go do what your mother said." David said feeling his words getting caught in his throat. He wanted to hug his daughter but couldn't bring his self to do it, not yet he needed to let all of this sink in first. He turned and walked out of the living room being followed by Mark and Marie as the all headed to the kitchen. Mercedes watched them leave and felt stuck in place. She had never seen her parents this upset with her and she couldn't even process her father not even looking at her. She was still his little girl, she just messed up… badly. She looked over at JJ and could see he was still mad and began to walk upstairs before he stopped her and pulled her into a tight hug._

"_Come here little bit, it's going to be okay. You know they just need a minute to figure out how to handle everything. Let's go upstairs we can watch that stupid movie you love." He said pulling away and giving her a small nudge. He hadn't called her little bit since she fell down the stairs and broken her arm. JJ was always the gentle one when it came to handling her, Mark was stern and forward and her parents were always a unit front never making a firm decision without the other. She nodded and followed her brother to her room, back to where it all began. _

_The Kitchen_

_Mark was nervous about what he needed to tell his parents and knew he would have to choose his words wisely. He looked at them both and could tell they were both fighting this battle differently. His dad was angry and slowly closing off and his mother was sadden and enraged at the same time, he had seen that look once and his butt remembered it well. She was ticking and her brain was going in overdrive._

"_Mark what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Marie finally said trying to hide the anger in her voice._

"_You both need to sit down." He said strongly. He could handle them easier if they were sitting. His parents both made the 'This is my damn house and I don't sit unless I want.' face so he just took a deep breath and spoke._

"_Mercy didn't know about the recording. She also doesn't know about the pictures… This "relationship" started that night he came down for the first time. She wasn't lying about that, I walked in on him asking her if "she like it."but I didn't know he was talking about him kissing her until later that night. He lied and said she came onto him and made it seem like he had brushed it off as a school girl crush. I warned her to stay away from him and I believed her when she told me she would. I had a feeling in my gut something was up but I didn't have proof and when she stayed at the house while I was at Jessica's-" Mark said before he heard Marie cuss._

"_The hell you mean she stayed at your house while you were away?" Marie said breathing so hard her nostrils flared._

"_I didn't know she was going to stay there, she didn't tell me until after I got home and she was in my room. Anthony wasn't there so I just assumed she had stayed their alone. I didn't know until after I saw the video…" Mark replied feeling sick thinking about the video again._

"_She was 17 when we went up there, she was under aged when they… when he…" Marie said trailing off._

"_She consented." Mark said flatly._

"_What you mean she consented! She was 17! She didn't… why didn't she tell me?" Marie said again looking at David who was now looked sick. _

"_He made sure she verbally said yes before they… which is why I was confused when I saw it. He'd had tons of girls in and out of our place more than willing. So him asking was the first flag for me and then when I heard her laugh I knew it was Mercy and stopped watching."_

"_So how many people has seen my baby like that?" David said finally joining the conversation. _

"_That's what I wanted to talk about. Anthony sent the video to one of his frat brothers and I'm not sure who he showed it to but I was sent the video from his friend." Mark said taking another deep breath before continuing._

"_I was able to get the video and when I told his frat that it was my little sister they helped get the other people to delete it. He doesn't know it yet but he's been kicked out the frat and I think his chapter adviser is planning to speak with the dean but I doubt he gets into much trouble because she said yes. The problem is that they sent pictures to each other, the only reason I know about them is because before coming down here I tore his room up and found them. I don't know how many copies he has of them and they're a lot harder to get rid of and if I know Anthony like I think I do he's doesn't have just one copy. Dude is meticulous about everything and knows how to hide things he doesn't want found." Mark finished looking at the shocked look on their faces._

"_You mean to tell me that bastard took pictures of my baby and stood in my face like he was some great kid. Oh hell no! I'm beat his ass." Marie said pacing and throwing her hands in the air. _

"_Moma, we have to be smart about this. Me and JJ probably did enough damage for him to press charges and because when I walked in on them she was technically a consenting adult we don't have a just reason for attacking him." He said looking at his dad for some type help._

"_Ohhhhh, so now you know the law huh? I clearly don't have a damn degree hanging on the wall in there. I DON'T WANT TO BE SMART ABOUT THIS! I WANT TO CUT HIM!" Marie shouted and giving Mark the scariest look he'd seen._

"_He's right Marie. She's technically an adult so him and JJ attacking him is going to be cause for trouble. You said she doesn't know about the pictures? How are you sure?" David asked._

"_They are all taken off guard, she either looking away or have her back to him or is…" He said before finishing the last part._

"_Is what?" _

"_Umm.. Undressing or redressing." Mark replied in a hushed tone. _

"_How long?" Marie asked still pacing and clearly plotting something in her mind._

"_I can't be sure.. you'll have to ask Mercy when they… umm you know started." _

"_Is there anything else we need to know?" David asked causing Marie to stop and look at her son praying that there wasn't anymore. _

"_Just… remember who she is and how she is, don't go in there like this. We all know she didn't mean for any of this to happen. She's still Mercy." Mark said softly looking at his parents before walking away._

"_What are we going to do about this?" Marie asked after Mark left._

"_We're going to do what we always do. We're going to talk to our daughter first and take it step by step."David said to his wife. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy this next part but it had to be done. He gave Marie a knowing look and the both headed to their daughter's room._

_Mercedes's Room_

_Mercedes and JJ were sitting in her room not watching the movie on her TV. She wanted so badly to explain her side but didn't know how. She kept looking back at her bed reliving the events from earlier, Anthony was just telling her how much he enjoyed being with her and kissing on her, it wasn't their first time in her room and she thought it wouldn't be her last but now… he did the most unforgivable thing. How could he have recorded her? Why did he need to do that? Why did he have to show people? What did he gain from it? Was the past few years just him building to that one moment? Mark… he had seen them… then he caught them today. She knew she needed to talk to him but she was sure how or where to start._

"_JJ… are you mad at you?"_

"_Why would I be mad at you?"_

"_Because of all of this, because I lied."_

"_You made a bad decision. We've all been there and to be honest I don't care to know past what I know." _

"_Why are you so calm about all of this? Everyone else is so mad at me..." She asked feeling tears forming again. She knew JJ was going to be the easiest to talk to but she didn't expect it to be this easy. _

"_Look, I'm your big brother and my job isn't to bring you down when you do something dumb. I'm supposed to help you through and catch you if you fall again. Yeah you lied and that was really fucked up and getting the rest of them to understand it was a mistake is going to be task. You don't need four people mad at you right now, you need someone in your corner and it's me. So my question is how do you plan on fixing this?" He asked._

"_You keep saying it was a mistake but it didn't feel like that to me… I really don't know what I'm going to do. I've never seen any of them like that before, I've never did anything like this before." She replied looking away. She didn't see being with him as a mistake… not truly. She had fallen for him and just thought waiting until she was 18 was the best way to let her family know about her relationship with Anthony. She didn't know about him recording her and the more she thought about the angrier she got. Was the mistake not listening to Mark when had warned her or was it because she selfishly let herself be woo'd by a complete and utter asshole?_

"_Mistake or not, all your actions and lies is why we are here now. I'm not judging you but if Mark told you not to go after him you should have listened Little Bit." He said nudging her and giving her a small smile. Before she could speak her door opened and her parents walked in, she took a deep breath preparing herself for what was about to happen. JJ gave her hand a small squeeze before leaving the room, knowing that this wasn't a four way conversation._

"_Mercedes, we are both very disappointed in you. You lied right to our faces and as much as I want to bend you over my knee, you are technically an adult. Your actions today have further proven that statement, so your mother and I have decided that after graduation you will no longer be living here." He dad said not wasting any time. He looked at the hurt in his daughter's face and wanted to comfort her but he had to remain united with his wife. _

"_Ww-what? Moma? Why… okay I understand." She said looking down at her hands she knew there was no point in fighting when they made a decision it was final. She didn't know where she'd go since she didn't leave for college for two more months. She knew Mark's place was out of the question and JJ only had a one bedroom but maybe just maybe…_

"_Why didn't you come to me." She heard her mother say breaking her from her thoughts. Her mother's voice was shaky and she could feel the pain. She could help but start to bawl, she wanted to tell her so many times, she wanted to so badly but she was scared._

"_Moma, I wanted to but… I was nervous and I told Mark there wasn't anything going on so if I had told you then he would have found out. I wasn't thinking about hurting anyone. It started innocently, he asked me if he could kiss me and I hadn't had anyone ever ask me that… so I said yes and it just kept happening. When he would visit we would sneak away and kiss but nothing anything past that not until we went to visit them. We did… things. He told me he loved me and I believed him because I loved him too. I didn't mean for it to snowball like this, I wanted to tell you both, I was going to tomorrow. We were going to tell you together. I didn't know about the other stuff… I-i, there's something else I need to tell you." She said looking at her parents not really sure how she was going to tell them this. _

"_I swear on my life if you tell me you're pregnant I will-" David started moving towards his daughter before being stopped._

"_Daddy, I'm not pregnant. I-i-i… we…"_

"_Spit it out girl." Marie shouted._

"_Yesterday while everyone was away, we went to city hall and eloped." She said pulling the ring that was around her neck. Before she could react she felt her mother's hand yanking her up from the couch and snatching the necklace off her neck._

"_YOU WHAT!" Marie and David said at the same time. Mercedes backed away from her mother and made sure to create distance in case she came at her again._

"_I didn't know about the stuff he'd done, he was lying to me. Telling how he only wanted to be with me and that he was happy and then he asked me to marry him and I said-" She was stopped by her mother's sobbing. Her mother was the strongest woman she knew, she'd never seen her cry ever and her she was the reason for her mother's current state. She wanted to hug her mother but she was frozen by her father's expression. _

"_Do you love him?" She heard Mark say from behind his dad. She wanted to run to him and say sorry until she was blue in the face but she knew she couldn't._

"_I did… I do. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. First we're celebrating and then you tell me he recorded us having sex and the admits to making it seem like I was the one that started all of this but I was 15 and he was the only guy that had showed interest in me like that… it made me feel wanted and we got closer and I gave him… he was…" She said finally feeling everything the hurt, the betrayal, the sadness and the loss. What had she done?_

"_He doesn't love you Mercy. When we were back at school he had so many woman coming in and out of his room I lost count. He used you. Like he does every other consolation prize. Look at me!" Mark said loudly as she began to look away._

"_He groomed you, made you believe you were the only girl and made you trust him. He knew you were innocent and that you couldn't tell us and played on that to keep you quiet. Him asking you to marry him was to cover his tracks for that damn video! He never expected any of us to find out about it but I did. I had to… I told you Merce. I told you to stay away from him and you just lied to me. Right to my face like I haven't always looked out for you." He said moving closer to his sister. He couldn't help that he was angry but she was still his little sister and pulled her into a hug and let her cry. He knew she needed it and her loud sobs broke everyone's hearts in that room. David finally show emotion walked over to where they were standing._

"_Bay girl, come here. We're going to fix this and make sure he never comes around you again." He said finally being able to hold his little girl. He was so angry but his heart was breaking for her and he knew she didn't mean for this to happen. _

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I-i-i just so sorry." She said in between sobs she felt herself falling to the ground but her father held her up. She just wanted to hide, she wanted today be over and to start over. She looked up at her dad and saw him fighting back his own tears, she promised she would make it up to them all._

"_Mercy…" Marie said._

"_Moma, I'm so sorry. I'm can't say it enough, I was stupid. I thought I knew what was best for me and..." She said walking to her mother and crashing into her arms. _

"_Hush now, moma's gonna fix all of this tomorrow." Marie said holding tightly to her daughter and she meant exactly what she said, she was going to fix it all and have a few words with Anthony as well._

* * *

Sooooo? How did we like this one? I'm thinking about doing something from Anthony's POV but like... he don't need it lol What do you guys think? Should I? Would you want to read it? Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi! IU'm back and I have read your reviews and comments... It's safe to say there won't be an Anthony POV chapter lol! This one was a little more difficult to piece together but I think I kept the essence of endgame Samcedes that we all want lol I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The Next Day_

_Mercedes woke up with a really bad headache. The events of the day before were still fresh on her mind and instead of being happy to be graduating she was sad. Her whole life had fallen apart in a matter of hours, the guy she thought loved her had only been using her and she was dumb enough to marry him. Her mother had already made it very clear that it would be annulled and she have to miss her graduation because she would be at the doctors for the first half of the day getting tested and checked out to make sure he hadn't tried to get her pregnant or given her any STD's. She sat up to find her door wide open and her brother sleeping on her couch. Her parents told her they didn't really intend on kicking her out they just needed her to understand what being an adult under their roof meant. She reached for her phone and saw she had several messages from Anthony, at any other time she would have been thrilled to read them but she couldn't bring herself to open them. She heard Mark clear his throat and placed her phone face down._

"_Morning Merce. You sleep ok?"_

"_When I finally crashed yes… when did you come in here?" _

"_After the second time I heard you crying. You seemed to settle down so I just crashed on the sofa… just in case." _

"_Oh… Mark, I'm really-"_

"_Don't. I'm not ready to forgive you for lying to me. I'm close but not there yet. You should probably start getting ready, you know moma will be up here soon and you know how she is about being on time."_

"_Either show up early or don't show up at all." They said together with a soft laugh. Mark got up and started to walk out before stopping._

"_Give me your phone." He said walking over to her._

"_Why?" _

"_Because you don't need to be tempted to talk to him." _

"_I won't. I don't ever want to talk to him again."_

"_Then give me your phone." _

"_Okay." She said handing over her phone. Mark took it and saw that she had a few messages from Anthony and made a mental note to let him know he wasn't to talk to his sister again._

"_It'll get better." He replied giving her a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Mercedes took a deep breath and got up to get dressed she knew she about to have a long day. After showering, doing her hair and getting dressed she was about to head down stairs before being stopped by JJ._

"_Go back in your room and don't come out until I come and get you." He said sternly._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Just do it." He said before walking down stairs. She shook her head and went back to her room._

_Downstairs_

"_Marie what the hell did you do?" David asked his wife with wide eyes._

"_I haven't done anything… yet. I just want to talk to him." She said looking past her husband at Anthony._

"_But why the hell did you have him come here! You couldn't talk to him over the phone?" _

"_I know what I'm doing." Marie said patting David on his shoulder. She was ready to get this over with so she could get her daughter to the doctors and him out of their lives._

"_Have a seat." She said to Anthony firmly. He gave her a soft nod then did as he was told. _

"_Now, you manipulated my baby, recorded her in a compromising position and have pictures of her. Sound about right?" Marie said bluntly._

"_Mrs. Jones-"_

"_Shut up. It was a rhetorical question you will not speak in my home, you will sit there and just hear what I have to say." Marie said feeling her blood begin to boil._

"_Now, I understand you convinced her to marry your no good ass, which will be over today by the way. I let you come into my home, treated you like you were one of my own and you do this shit. You come here and take advantage of a child and for what? Your own gratification, to place another notch in your belt? My daughter is not a toy, she is intelligent, caring and the best thing to happen to this family and you come and undo all of it. You broke my baby, you sit here with that bullshit sad look on your face thinking you can try to manipulate me too. I see it your eyes, you don't feel bad about this, you feel bad because you got caught. I can only imagine how many other families you've done this to but I can promise you did it to the right family this time. My sons went easy on you yesterday and you know it, my husband didn't even get a chance at you and that's not even what you should be worried about. You see, I am a mother, I gave birth to that girl upstairs. She is mine and I don't know how I missed this but you better believe now that I'm aware you have no where you can ever hide. I will always know where you are, who you are with and what the fuck you are doing. You may not care about your actions but now you have to deal with knowing that I will be darkening every door you even think about going through. I will never ever let you near Mercedes, she is not yours to have and she will never ever be it again. Now you take your no good ass and leave my house, and so help me God if you ever come here again… YOU. WILL. REGRET. IT." Marie said standing with so much grit it scared the men around her._

"_Mrs. Jones, I just want to tal-"_

"_You will never talk to her again. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." She said loudly and with some much force that Anthony jumped. He quickly got up and headed towards the door. Marie waited for him to leave before exhaling and feeling the tears fall down her face. She wanted so badly to beat the hell out of him but she knew she wouldn't stop, she turned and looked at her sons and husband all looking at her stunned._

"_I called a friend of mine, he won't be getting off so easily. I'm sorry Mark, but your place will probably be a mess when you go back. I had to get those pictures of my baby before he could try to use them against her. She doesn't need to know about them right now, David you still have to get her cake and flowers and you two need to go pick up the gift we got her. She may have messed up but she still deserves to fell somewhat special today. We will be back in enough time to make it to her graduation."_

"_I thought you said she wasn't going?" Mark said looking confused._

"_Yeah… I said it more so out of spite. My baby is walking at her graduation and we will all be there celebrating her, she needs it." Marie said before heading upstairs to get Mercedes._

_The Present_

Mercedes saw the look on Sam's face and bit down on her lip nervously. She wasn't sure what he was thinking but his fist had been bawled up and he stopped looking at her when she said they had eloped. She knew that was going to be the thing that pushed him away and was preparing herself for the worse, it was apart of her past but it was still apart of who she was and she couldn't out run it forever.

"Sam…?" She said softly. He finally looked at her after a few moments his face was red and his eyes were hard. She looked down at her hands before closing her eyes because she knew what was about to happen. After she got the strength to open her eyes she felt his hands on hers, he was kneeling in front of her looking at her deeply. He was so close she could feel the anger radiating off of his body but his eyes had soften and were glassy.

"Were you able to get it annulled?"

"Yes, it took a little longer then my moma hoped but yes."

"The video?"

"As far as we know no other copy remains. My mother covered all her bases when she went after him for the video and pictures."

"How did he know you were here?" He asked standing up.

"That… I don't know. It's a small town and I guess news got around that you were here and most everyone knows I work for you so he might have put two and two together." She said looking up at him.

"Ima kill him, thinking he can come here and ruin my baby's time with her family. Little bitch of a man needs to be taught a lesson." Sam said angrily. He was beyond pissed at the whole situation. Who the hell did this fuck boy think he was coming back here after doing all that shit? He wanted so badly to find out where he was and beat the hell out of him. Sam hadn't realized how angry he was until he realized he was halfway to her room door about to go find Anthony. He felt Mercedes' hand on top of his making him stop and turn to look back at her.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing or attempting to do, don't. He is my past and that's it." She said standing in front of him while blocking the door. She had to admit him being so protective was very sexy but she didn't need him doing anything stupid because that's what Anthony wanted a reaction.

"I just want to talk to him, that's all. Maybe knock him around a few times nothing serious." He said looking down at her.

"It won't change it anything. I'm honestly surprised at your reaction… I was expecting you to leave." She said looking down. He lifted her chin so she could see that he had no intention on leaving, she'd made a mistake and he was no one to judge having his fair share of fuck ups.

"I wouldn't leave you baby." He said softly.

"You know, that's the second time you called me that." She said smirking.

"What?"

"Baby." She couldn't help but smile thinking about how he let it fly out if his mouth when he was ranting.

"Well you are and I won't apologize for it either." He said smiling back at her. He hadn't realized that he called her that but he felt so protective over her and couldn't understand why anyone would ever hurt someone so sweet like that and then have the nerve to come around like it was nothing. He had a feeling that today wasn't going to his last time seeing Anthony and made a mental note to look into him. He would make sure she never had to deal with him again and that she knew he was going to be by her side.

"So… you're okay with all of this? Like you're not upset?" She asked feeling a little at ease.

"Why would I be? I have no control over what happened, but I can handle I react and I just want to hold you. I'm so sorry that happened to you and I hate him for doing that to you and I hate that he will always be the first man to be your husband. I can only hope that I show you that we're not all like him and some men actually want to cherish and take care of you like the incredible woman you are." He said honestly. He wanted to be that person for her one day, he wanted to make her feel so loved. He leaned down and kissed her gently letting his lips linger before pulling away. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything further not in this room, but he wanted her to feel how serious he was about what he just said.

"Sam…. You don't have to say any of that, you know that right?" She said feeling her heart flutter and pulse race. She knew he meant it and she knew she wanted him to do all of it.

"I know but I did and I meant it. You have me for as long as you want me Mercy. However, we can't do anything else… at least not in here and I'm buying you a new bed." He said looking at her bed. He heard her laughing and looked at her with his eyebrows raised and slightly lost at what was so funny. She looked up at his face and laughed harder.

"You act as if I plan on taking it back with us. I would assume after all you just said you'd want me in your bed." She said still laughing. Sam couldn't help but see the humor in it and joined her in laughing. He pulled her into him for a hug and kissed her forehead, he felt her exhale and knew she had been holding in the breath since she began telling him.

"Ready to head down stairs?" He asked knowing they needed to resurface.

"Yeah, time to face the gang." She said not wanting to break their hug but knew they needed to go down before everyone came up. They both sighed when they pulled away and headed downstairs. When they got down they noticed no one was in the living room or the kitchen, Sam looked in the backyard but no one was there either. Mercedes went downstairs and checked her dad's man cave but it was empty as well. When she got back upstairs she met Sam in the living room and saw that he had a note in his hand.

"What's that?" She asked from behind him.

"Your mom left a note saying they'd be back later and that wanted to give us some space." He said turning around to face her.

"Oh now they want to give us space." She said sarcastically.

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked moving closing to her slowly smiling.

"What's the nicest restaurant in this little town?" He asked.

"umm… Breadsticks Why?" She asked taking a step back.

"I know you packed a fancy dress, I want to take you out, I'll make the arrangements and will be ready in an hour or so."

"Ahh Breadsticks isn't that fancy for me to wear the dress I packed." She said giggling.

"Just do it, please?"

"Fine but I'm going to need time to get this hair of mine together so make it two hours."

"Okay great!" Sam said grinning, he had two hours to make sure this night was perfect. He watched her walk back upstairs before pulling out his phone and looking up the restaurant she suggested and began making plans for the best night.

* * *

Sooo...? Sam reaction? What does he plan non doing after he does get information on Anthony? I will say next chapter we will all swoon over Sam during their outing to Breadsticks so be prepared for a lovey-dovey chapter! Also, with their time in Lima winding down and them about to head to Kentucky we will get to have some fun and see more of wilder free side of them both! Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi! So I'm not going to say anything... I just hope y'all love this chapter because I really do!

**Song: For You I Will- Monica**

* * *

The Date

Mercedes was excited for her first official date with Sam and was really pleased with how she looked once she finally finished getting ready. She felt a little silly getting this dressed up for Breadstilx but was going to play along for his sake. She came down stairs in hopes of making a grand entrance but he wasn't there, she started to look for him before she heard the knock at the door so she went to see who it was first.

"Ms. Jones?" A man dressed in a nice black suit asked.

"Umm.. yes?" She replied taking a step back and looking around the man to see the limo there.

"Mr. Evans would like you to know he'll be meeting you at the restaurant and for you to have these." The gentleman said handing her a beautiful bouquet of white and purple lilies and a small card. She was at a lost for words and couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. How the hell did he know she liked lilies? She was more than sure he hadn't asked her that nor had she mentioned it him either. She smiled and allowed the man to take he hand and lead her to the limo, opening the door so she could get in as well. When she got in there were an assortment for flowers everywhere she let out a soft giggle before settle down. She placed the lilies that were given to her on the seat next to a bunch of roses and read the card.

_Mercy,_

_I know we're not official… yet but I wanted to take you out on a real date before we have to leave here. I want to show you what it'll be like with me. _

_-Sam_

Mercedes suddenly felt nervous and excited at the same time, he was really putting a lot in to their date and she really hoped that she would be good company. The drive to Breadstix was pleasant, she had to fight the urge to stick her head out of the sunroof mostly because she'd spent a great deal getting her curly tresses do what she wanted them to do and refused to let her hard work go to waste before seeing Sam. She felt the limo coming slowing down then finally stopping, she took a deep breath and once the door opened she slowly exited. Her dress was long so she had to bunch it up so that she didn't step on it and fall face first.

"Thanks you..umm what's your name?" She asked the driver as she grabbed his hand to get out.

"My pleasure Ms. Jones and it's Hank." He said closing the door and escorting her to the entrance.

"Thank you Hank and it's Mercedes." She said smiling at the kind man, thankful he was helping her because her nerves were starting to get the best of her. She had know him for five years and she chose now to get nervous about seeing him. She shook her head to rid herself of the nerves before Hank let her hand go leaving her at the door of the establishment.

"Have fun Mercedes." He said nodding for her to go in. She bit her lip and entered Breadstix only to see it was empty. There weren't customers and she didn't see a host/hostess, she opened her small clutch to grab her phone stopping when saw a woman heading her way.

"Ms. Jones I assume?" The older woman asked smiling sweetly.

"Yes. I'm actually-" Mercedes started before the woman spoke again.

"Great! Mr. Evans is just this way. Follow me please." She said turning and walking towards the dining area. Mercedes followed the woman until she stopped and moved to the side, there was thin curtain blocking the area off and she could hear soft music. She looked at the woman with a confused look because she knew that this wasn't there the last time she came here. The lady just smiled and nudged her forward. She walked through and her breath hitched in her throat, she was in complete awe placing a hand on her chest as she took in the beauty. There were roses in the form of a runway at her feet with candles lining the path, soft twinkle light above her tapering the ceiling, a table placed in the middle in front of the stage with a beautiful floral wreath outlining it. She didn't know she was holding her breath until she saw him looking at her smiling, he looked beyond handsome with his black tux with a bow tie and his hair raked back. Their eyes locked and she felt herself moving towards him wanting to be closer to him and as she got closer he held up a hand and pointed towards the table. He walked over and pulled out the chair facing the stage and kissed her on the cheek. Sam inhaled her scent and moved away slowly, she looked extraordinary she was wearing a blue floor length gown with a **fitted bodice, which flared****at the waist. The gown had a textured trail of flowers flowing down the seam, her hair was in her natural curls with the left side pulled back and pinned down showing off her dainty earrings. Sam loved everything about how she looked and then some, his heart fluttered at the sweet smile she'd given him when she saw him and now he was about to blow her away.**

**"****You look absolutely amazing." He said in her ear.**

**"****Thank you, so do you. I can't remember the last time I saw you in a full tux." She said looking at him smiling. His eyes were so beautiful and she wanted to kiss him but refrained instead biting her lip. Sam noticed her do it and had to move away or he wouldn't get to the surprise.**

**"****I want you to sit here while I sing to you." He said winking and heading over to the stage. Mercedes always loved hearing him sing and now he was about to give her a private show! She wiggled in her seat a little excited about what was about to happen.**

**"****Okay so it took a while for me to figure out what I wanted to say to you tonight and I figured a song would do more justice than I could. I really want you to listen to the words because I mean every single one of them as he sat down at the piano, which Mercedes didn't know he could play. Sam took a deep breath and said to himself ****"****I hope she feels the say way." and began to sing.**

**_Yes, when you're feeling lost in the night  
When you feel your world just ain't right  
Call on me, I will be waiting  
Count on me, I will be there  
Anytime the times get too tough  
Anytime your best ain't enough  
I'll be the one to make it better  
I'll be there to protect you, see you through  
I'll be there, and there is nothing, I won't do_**

**Sam saw the look on Mercedes' face and knew she was clearly moved by his song choice and couldn't help but smile at he swaying in her seat with her hand on her heart. He knew she would know the song, he just had to make sure she understood he meant what he was singing. **

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will, yes yeah, yeah_

This was his favorite verse out of the whole song and it meant a great deal to him especially after everything she'd told him. He felt like she was his to protect and wanted to do everything in his body to do just that. He was going to earn her heart, make her feel wanted always and cherish her deeply. He wasn't sure when it happened but he had fallen for the woman sitting in front of him and he wanted her to know it.

_I will shield your heart from the rain  
I won't let no harm come your way  
Oh, these arms will be your shelter  
No, these arms won't let you down  
If there is a mountain to move  
I will move that mountain for you_

_I'm here for you, I'm here forever  
I will be your fortress tall and strong  
I'll keep you safe, I'll stand beside you right or wrong_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will, yes yeah, yeah_

He wanted to take it all the way with the next verse so he moved from the piano to stand in front of her looking deeply into her eyes and belted out the last verse before the final chorus. She turned in her seat so she could see him fully and felt her heart about to explode, never had anyone ever made her feel so wanted and loved like he was doing right now. She tried to stop the tearing from falling but they had a mind of their own and welcomed his hand wiping them away. She felt so warm inside.

_For you I will lay my life on the line, for you I will fight, oh  
For you I will die, with every breath, with all my soul  
I'll give my word, I'll give it all  
Put your faith in me, put your faith in me  
And I'll do anything oh_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will, yes yeah, yeah_

_I will, I will, I will_

_I will cross the ocean for you  
I will go and bring you the moon  
I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need  
I will be the sun in your sky  
I will light your way for all time, promise you  
For you I will, yes yeah, yeah  
Promise you, for you I will  
Promise you, for you I will_

Once Sam finished the song he waited a moment before scooping her up and kissing her so deeply that he almost lost his balance. He slowly put her down and helped her back in her seat then he went to sit in his seat.

"Sam… this is all so amazing. I don't even know what to say and that song… it-it really touched me." She said looking around before looking at him beaming at her. She felt his words so deeply and really was at a lost for words. How in the hell was she falling this fast? Sure they'd known each other for years but this was different, it was easy and inviting and very much wanted. Sam smiled at her wanting to kiss her again before he could respond the waiter came over and asked for their orders, he chose the Salmon Piccata with white wine and she opted for the Shrimp Carbonara with red wine.

"How did you manage to do all this before our date?" She asked after the waiter left.

"I have my ways baby." He replied winking at her.

"There you go, again. I'm beginning the think you like calling me that."

"What if I do? Does it bother you… baby?" He asked with a sexy smirk and tilting his head. Mercedes had to bit the inside of her mouth to stop the moan from coming out, the look he was giving her was making her want more than a kiss from him.

"Mhm… trying to tease me Mr. Evans?"

"I think I'm starting to like the way you say my name, Ms. Jones." He said leaning over the table and kissing her lovingly before slowly pulling away and sitting back down. He heard the groan she let out making him smile. The waiter returned with their drinks and food giving them a sweet smile before disappearing again. They both began to eat and enjoy their meals with small talk and soft music feeling the silence around them.

"Here, try it." Mercedes said hold her fork to Sam's lips for him to bite. He chuckled and copied her actions and holding his fork close to hers. They both took the offered food and groaned in unison at the taste. They enjoyed their meals and decided to order dessert along with more wine for them both.

"Dance with me." Sam said when he heard 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Haley Reinhart playing. He got up and walked over to her with his hand for her to grab, which she did gladly. He walked over to the center of the dance floor, wrapping one hand around her waist and holding her hand with the other she rested her head on his shoulder as they began to sway together. Everything about this night was magical and she wasn't even sure that it was close to being over and she really hoped it wasn't. Being this close to him and feeling a total sense of calm rush over her body as the music made her mind wander off. Sam looked down at the woman in his arms and wanted so badly to tell her he loved her, he wanted to shout it but he also wanted to give her time to get there first. He had one one surprise for her before he had to end the date since it was technically their last night there he wanted her to get home in enough time to up for church with her family tomorrow. Marie had planned for an after church cookout for Mercedes before they headed to Kentucky to be with his family, he had called and asked if they had any huge plans so he knew how to plan their date out. Sam didn't realize her looking at him since he so deep in thought and when he did he couldn't help but smile. Her eyes were so beautiful and he felt his self getting lost in them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sensualkiss. The kiss was enticing and alluring causing waves of electricity to move through his body making him hold her tighter and kiss her back harder.

"Mr. Evans, Ms. Jones your dessert." The waiter said nodding at them.

"Actually can we have it to go?" Sam said looking at the waiter then back at Mercedes smiling. He had one more place to take her before ending their night. The waiter smiled and took the dessert back to place it in a to-go container.

"Umm… we're leaving?" She asked looking a bit sad. Sam smiled at the pitiful look on her face and knew he was succeeding at making her night amazing.

"Don't worry baby, night's not over yet." He said softly in her ear before kissing it and grabbing her hand and walking to the table to get her clutch. The waiter came back with their dessert and Sam thanked him. They headed out of the restaurant, Mercedes was expecting Hank to be waiting there but he wasn't there was an old white pick up. She looked over at Sam with a questioning look and he nodded and tugged her along to the truck, he helped her in allowing his hand to linger on her ass before reaching over and buckling her seat belt. He walked over to the driver side and got in, he turned to her and stared at her for a moment before starting the truck and heading to her next surprise. They rode in silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence until he saw her looking at him with a soft look and a sweet smirk on her face.

"What?" He asked breaking their silence.

"I just like looking at you. You're kinda cute." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, only kinda?" He replied trying to sound hurt but failing.

"Okay, you're cute cute." She said laughing before looking out the window and looking back at Sam.

"Umm… where the hell are we going?" She asked.

"A special place for us to be along for a while."

"Okay..." She said as they went off on a dirt road then stopped. She looked and saw a lighted path way with trees and flowers along it. Sam got out and opened the bed of the truck grabbing a few things before coming and opening her door for her. She didn't unbuckle right away so he did and place the items he had in his left hand on the hood, as she started to move to get out he stopped her and lifted the bottom of her dress.

"As much fun as that would be, I don't think I'm ready for public sex Sam." She said moving his hand from her dress. He gave her a cute look before shaking his head and taking her shoes off.

"You, Ms. Jones, have a dirty mind." He said placing her heels behind her and putting a pair of brown boots on her feet and tying them tightly before helping her out of the truck. He gabbed the items from the hood and grabbed her hand.

"Come on it's just up ahead." He said pulling her close as they walked towards the pathway and further into the woods. He didn't want her walking on the dirt in her heels so he made sure to grab her some good boots just in case the ground was too rugged. Mercedes was thankful for the shoe change, she wasn't going to be able to wear her heels out here and was very surprised that he knew her shoe size. She was starting to think he knew more about her than he let on but she was also very impressed and oddly turned on by that fact. The further they walked the more beautiful their surrounding became, the trail they were on was light wonderfully with soft twinkle lights and some trees were wrapped in the lighting making it easier to see where they were headed. They reached a divided opening and Sam lead them to the left. She read the signage and saw they were headed towards some form of creek or pond and understood why he had a blanket because the other way would have taken them to a small park. Once they reached the end of the trail they were met with a beautiful sight, there was large pine, maple and Black tupelo trees everywhere all surrounding a flower kissed lake with stones and medium sized rocks, there was also a wooden pier that allowed visitors to set on the edge and view the water closer.

"Wow… this is beyond beautiful." Mercedes said in awe with how the nature around her seemed perfectly placed. She looked up and saw the sky was starting to lose its pinks, purples and lighter blues and the stars were peaking out along with a deeper shade of blue. Sam was taken aback by the beauty of the place and just nodded due to lose of words. He over at Mercedes and saw that her beauty and the beauty of where they ended up was in a close race, she of course would win every time.

"Here, he said taking his suit jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders." She took it an inhaled his scent getting lost in just how good he smelled. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the end of the dock, which he knelled down and took off his shoes and sock, then rolled up his pant legs. While he was down there he removed the boots he'd placed on her feet earlier and scrunched up her dress so it wouldn't get wet. He helped her sit down then sat next to her with the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaving once side open for her to cuddle up to him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and moved in as closely as she could before resting her head on his chest with one foot under her and the other light dangling off the edge of the pier. This was too good to be true but yet there they were in complete silence, wrapped up together in one of the most amazing spots known to man. This date was everything and so much more and before she knew it she let it slip just how much she was enjoying being with him.

"I love you." She said softly before realizing what she just said.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO! Y'all gotta be feeling it because I'm feeling it! Like how cute was this date? It' s not even over yet! LAWD! They are seriously too cute! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it's setting the tone for the ones to follow! The next chapter will be their last day in Lima before heading to Kentucky and as I promised we're going to see a more adventurous side of Sam and Mercedes and one of you (not saying who) may or may not have mentioned a little something that is going to come up later lol! I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you for encouraging me to keep going! Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Whew! I'm back! So this chapter is super cute! The next chapter will be the full Cookout and we will be meeting more of the Jones family! Also it's their last day in Lima so I plan to make it as funny and family filled as possible!

**Song: I Believe in You and Me- Whitney Houston**

**Human Nature- Chord Overstreet & Amber Riley -Glee Version**

* * *

"_Here, he said taking his suit jacket off and wrapping it around her shoulders." She took it an inhaled his scent getting lost in just how good he smelled. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the end of the dock, which he knelled down and took off his shoes and sock, then rolled up his pant legs. While he was down there he removed the boots he'd placed on her feet earlier and scrunched up her dress so it wouldn't get wet. He helped her sit down then sat next to her with the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders before leaving once side open for her to cuddle up to him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and moved in as closely as she could before resting her head on his chest with one foot under her and the other light dangling off the edge of the pier. This was too good to be true but yet there they were in complete silence, wrapped up together in one of the most amazing spots known to man. This date was everything and so much more and before she knew it she let it slip just how much she was enjoying being with him. _

"_I love you." She said softly before realizing what she just said. _

Did I really just say that out loud? Oh shit Mercedes… you just put your whole foot in your mouth.

"I love you too." Sam said drawing Mercedes out of her own thoughts and back to reality. Did she really hear him right? He chuckled at the look on her face and pulled her into a gentle kiss before standing up and reaching down to help her up.

"I want you to sing with me." He said walking towards his guitar case. He had placed it down by a tree before they headed towards the water.

"Okay! What are we going to sing?" She asked excitedly, she had always wanted to sing a song with him so this was a dream come true. She watched him get his guitar and heard him strumming and knew the song immediately.

**(****_Sam, _**Mercedes**,****_ together_****)**

Looking out across the nighttime  
The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear his voice, shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs

_Get me out into the nighttime  
Four walls won't hold me tonight  
If this town is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite_

_**If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why, (does he do me that way)  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, why does he do me that way**_

_Reaching out to touch a stranger_

_Electric eyes are everywhere_

_See that girl, she knows I'm watching  
She likes the way I stare_

_**If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, oh why, does he do me that way  
If they say,  
Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature  
Why, oh why, does he do me that way**_

I like livin' this way

_I like lovin' this way_

Oh why  
Oh why  
Oh why  
Oh why

_**Why, why, tell 'em that it's human nature**_

Why

Sam looked at Mercedes with so much heat in his eyes he could've burned her dress right off of her body. He saw her bite her lip and smile, she was teasing him without even knowing it. He moved closer to her holding his gaze, pulling her into and kissing her passionately. He cupped her face pulling her deeper wanting to taste her more, using his tongue to prod her lips for entrance which she gave. Their tongues fought for dominance which she won surprising them both, Sam knew if he didn't stop now he would take her now and he wanted to please her properly. Remembering her moans and how good his name sounded coming from her lips when she was nearing her peak made him want to do everything he could to hear it again but he couldn't do it at her parents house. He reluctantly pulled away catching his breath and fighting the moan wanting to leave him when he saw the desire in her eyes. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

"We need to go." He said trying to adjust his hardness that was pressing against his pants.

"Umm… we can stay a little longer." She said not wanting the night to end, moving closer to him placing her hands on his face and kissing him tenderly causing him to moan and bite her bottom lip and rake it through his teeth. He pulled away again hearing her groan from the release of his lips.

"Come on, I need to get you home." He said winking at her and grabbing their shoes and the blanket. He handed her her boots and put his guitar back in the case. He knelled down helping her put her shoes on and then put his on.

"You do know I'm an adult and don't have a curfew right?" She said matter factly.

"Mhmm but that still doesn't mean I'm going to have you out all night moaning my name in a park."He replied smacking her ass and walking towards the pathway. Mercedes stood there for a moment shaking her head knowing full well that's exactly what she wanted she rolled her eyes and started behind him. The walk back was silent they both had a lot racing through their minds but whenever they'd look at each other the same thought was evident, they both just had an amazing date with someone they loved and didn't want it to end. When they reached the truck he placed everything on the bed of the truck and then he helped her in closing the door behind her. He got in and right before he started the engine he stopped and looked a her.

"Mercedes… I really do like you, a lot actually and being here with you and your family has shown me so much more about you. I've learned a lot more about you and I wish I had taken the time out sooner to do this. Get to know you I mean. Falling for you has just been a bonus and it's taking everything in me not to rip that dress off of you body and ravish you. I want to do so many things to you that I don't think one night will be enough, baby you make heart race and set my skin on fire. Your beautiful eyes draw me into your soul and when you bite your lip like you are now… I want to be that lip. Don't even get me started on your body…" He said licking his lips, the thought of placing his mouth all of her body made stand at full attention but he wanted this date to end without sex so he started the engine and began to head back to her parent's house. Mercedes was completely caught off guard by his confession and didn't know how to respond. She had never had anyone speak to her that way and her body was screaming for his touch but his words made her want more. She wanted him, she wanted him to be hers.

"So you want me to be your girlfriend?" She said finally.

"You already were…?" He said laughing and caressing her face.

"News to me Evans."

"Okay, will you be my girlfriend? Check yes, no or maybe." He replied sarcastically. She couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

"I'll have to think about it. It is only our first date." She said trying to sound uninterested but knew he could tell otherwise.

"Well I'll have to make sure the good night kiss changes your mind." He said pulling up to the driveway and parking. He got out and walked over to help her out he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, closing the door.

"Samuel Evans! Put me down!"

"Nah, date's not over until you're my woman. So I'll just have to carry you in like this in front of your family. I'm sure Mark and JJ will love this." He said walking up the steps to the front door.

"Okkkkayyy! Fine! Yes."

"Yes what?" He said still holding her almost at the door.

"Yes, I'll be your woman." She said trying not to laugh at how silly they sounded.

"Nah… not convinced. Well, let's see who's all up st-"

"Yes Sam I will be yours, if you will be mine." She said feeling defeated and slightly nauseous from being upside down.

"Much better and of course I will." He said lowering her down and giving her a sexy grin. He cupped her face kissing her lovingly until he heard the door open and he saw four set of eyes looking at them with smirks on their faces.

"Oh dear Lord, can you get a room already." JJ said shaking his head.

"They did already remember?" Mark said covering his mouth and laughing. David and Marie just rolled their eyes and walked away.

"I seriously hate you both." Mercedes said throwing her head back and pushing past them. Sam just chuckled and followed her inside. Mercedes started to head upstairs but stopped.

"Coming?" She asked Sam. He smiled and shook his head, she gave him a confused look and walked back down.

"No?" She asked standing in front of him. She heard Mark cough and give JJ a look, which he didn't get so Mark smacked him and they both left the room followed behind Marie and David.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight." He said blushing and rubbing his neck.

"Oh. Okay… you know you don't have to right? We can share my bed." She said with concerned look and started to back away when he grabbed her hand and pulling her close to him.

"THE HELL YOU CAN!" David shouted from the other room making them both laugh. She rolled her eyes and mouthed "you can."

"You heard your father." Marie said causing Mercedes to blush and hold her head down in embarrassment. She wasn't sure how but she was convinced her mother had powers beyond her knowledge. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"I think it's best if we sleep apart tonight." He said.

"Oh." She said nodding and looking down. He lifted her face so she could see his eyes and see that he wanted to so badly to go upstairs with her.

"Remember what I told you in the truck? I can't do that here and if we both go back to the room, we won't make it to church tomorrow… or the cookout your mom is planning. I want you to rest, today started off really trying and I don't want to be the reason you didn't spend your last day with your family." He said kissing her on her nose making her giggle.

"Okay, I understand." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a searing kiss then slowly pulling away with a sexy smile. She started to walk away but Sam quickly grabbed her and pulled her back into him.

"Ms. Jones, I believe you're trying to seduce me and on our first date at that." He replied winking at her then following with an equally as hot kiss as hers. He felt her melting against him and he reluctantly pulled away.

"Go, I'll see you in the morning." He said moving away from her smiling and fighting like hell to not pick her up a carry her to her room and rip that dress off of her body. She looked like she wanted to say something but she stopped herself, she looked at him with a sweet smile and tucked a curl behind her ear. She started to move closer to him but stopped when he gave her a look that turned her on even more than he probably intended.

"Go. Up. Stairs." He said in a hoarse voice, he was hanging on by a thread and if she kept batting her eyes at him he was going to throw her over his shoulder and take her with him. He needed her to go upstairs before he disappointed her parents. She stood there a little while longer before turning and walking up to her room.

"Cedes?" He said before she reached to top and was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"I had a great night and I can't wait to do it again."

"I did too and I can't wait either." She said beaming at him.

"Goodnight baby." He replied walking towards the spare bedroom.

"Goodnight Sammy."

Church

Sam woke up to the sweetest smell, he inhaled deeply and knew what it was as his eyes shot open. He saw the mass of curls sprawled out on his arm and looked down and saw her there. She must have came into the guest room after he had fallen asleep because she wasn't there when laid down. He loved how she fit right into him so perfectly and wanted to stay like this forever but he knew he had to get her back upstairs before her family found them. He shifted slightly and kissed her on the forehead making her smile but not fully wake up.

"Cedes, baby." He whispered sweetly.

"hmm?" She said still not opening her eyes and turning over with her back facing him.

"Come on, we gotta get up and you back into your room before your family notices that you're in here." He said turning her back to face him, this time her eyes were open and she had a relaxed look on her face that made him smile.

"They won't notice if you be quiet and go back to sleep." She said resting her head back on his chest and wrapping a leg around him. Her soft body against him wasn't going to make it easy for him to resist her much longer and he knew that if he didn't get her up soon there was a chance they would being more than they should.

"As amazing as that sounds, and believe me I want to stay like this we have to be mindful of our surrounding and-" He said before she kissed so deeply that he forgot his train of thought. She began to straddle him before he stopped her and instead moved to hover over her. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to her deepening their embrace before they both jumped at the sound of the knocking on the door. They both sank into the bed trying to stifle their laughs, the knock came again and he finally spoke.

"Yeah?" Sam said trying to sound like he was just now waking up.

"I just wanted to let you know breakfast will be ready shortly." Marie said through the door and Mercedes made a look, she knew her mother better than that and knew she should've opened the door by now.

"Okay, I'll be in there shortly." They both laid there in silence for a minute before letting out a breath or relief.

"Oh and Mercedes you better get up to your room before David gets up." Marie said opening the door with a raised eyebrow and a look only a mother can give. Sam felt her sink further under the covers and tried to hide his amusement before speaking.

"Mrs. Marie, I really didn-" He started before she interrupted him.

"I know baby, these kids of mine think we don't know anything about being young. She seems to forget that her brothers were the same way. Trying to be sneaking and whatnot, little girl you had better be clothed and upstairs in the next five minutes before-" Marie said before stopping and shaking her head and walking out of the room and closing the door. They could hear her talking to David and her telling him that Mercedes stepped out for a minute which is why she wasn't in her room. A few minutes later Marie stuck her head back in and mouth 'you owe me!" and left.

"I think we should get ready for breakfast and church…" She said from under the covers still hiding. Sam pulled the covers off of her face and let out a hearty laugh, the look on her face was golden. She looked so innocent yet very guilty at the same time.

"I think you may be right. Come on, I need to get my bag anyways." He replied getting out of bed and slowly opening the door, he checked to make sure the coast was clear before nodding her over to leave first. He watched at she began to sneak upstairs and she would have been successful had she not been spotted by Mark. There was a silent battle to stop him from saying anything she quickly put her hand over his mouth as he struggled to break free of her grip. JJ walked in and saw them battling on the stair before walking over to where Sam was standing watching it all go down.

"She snuck in room with you didn't she?" He asked not looking at Sam.

"What gave it away?" Sam asked smirking.

"Mark did the same thing and tried to keep her from telling but she did anyway so he's about to get some payback. If I were you I'd go head and get dressed." He said patting Sam on the shoulder and walking towards the kitchen. Mercedes and Mark fought a little longer before he was able to break free and shout.

"DADDY! SHE SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS SAM AFTER YOU TOLD HER THAT SHE COULDN'T!" He quickly ran down stairs and into the kitchen with his sister closely behind. Sam shook his head and grabbed her before she could get any closer.

"Come on, let's just go get dressed and deal with that after." He said looking down at her. She leaned up and kissed him lightly before pulling away and heading back upstairs. They both got dressed and headed back down for breakfast.

"You two will have to eat fast before service starts. David won't be attending since we're having the cookout right after he's gonna need to get the grill ready. So hurry and we can all ride together." Marie said smiling at them before quickly leaving to finish getting dressed herself. They sat down and ate the breakfast she prepared sharing glances every so often until they were finished. Sam cleared the table and Mercedes put up all the food before heading out. They arrived and quickly went inside to get seated.

"Good morning church! It's a lovely day to be in the house of the Lord. It has come to my attention that a familiar face has come home and is here with us today. I'm sure if we make enough noise she'll grace us with her beautiful voice, what you say Mercedes?" The pastor said looking directly at Mercedes and holding the mic out for her to take. She looked around smiling at the congregation cheering for her to go up and sing. After a few moments she nodded and walked up to the stage nervously but still smiling.

"Whew… you sure do know how to welcome a girl home. I haven't sung for an audience in a while so you'll have to bear with me."

"Come on child, you're home just sing." The pastor said causing the congregation to start cheering again. Mercedes walked to the band and spoke to them for a moment before taking a deep breath and began to sing.

_I believe in you and me  
I believe that we will be  
In love eternally  
As far as I can see  
You will always be  
The one for me  
Oh yes you will_

_I believe in dreams again  
I believe that love will never end  
And like the river finds the sea  
I was lost now I'm free  
I believe in you and me_

_will never leave your side  
I will never hurt your pride  
When all the chips are down  
I will always be around  
Just to be right there where you are my love  
Oh I love you boy _

_I will never leave you out  
I will always let you in  
To places no one's ever been  
Deep inside can't you see  
I believe in you and me_

_Maybe I'm a fool  
To feel the way I do  
But I would play the fool forever  
Just to be with you forever_

_I believe in miracles  
Love's a miracle  
And baby you're a dream come true  
I was lost now I'm free  
I believe in you and me  
I was lost now I'm free girl  
I believe in you and me_

After she finished her song everyone stood and cheered making her blush. She made eye contact with Sam and saw that he and her brothers were the loudest ones, she went and sat down beside them as the rest of the service continued. Once church ended Marie sent Mark and JJ to grab a few things for the cookout and decided to go along with them, leaving Sam and Mercedes to head home before them.

"So… you ready to me more of my family?" She asked as they reach Sam's truck.

"Should I be worried?"

"No… and yes." She said laughing. He gave her a confused look and she laughed harder holding her stomach.

"Mercedes Jones, are you throwing me to the gauntlet?" He has smiling and pulling out of the church parking lot.

"You'll see." She said smirking, she knew her family was going to have a million and one questions and they were worse than Mark and JJ. This was going to be fun and she hoped like hell they didn't scare him off.

* * *

Soooooo? That date! I wanted Sam to have some type of control over his body this time and I promise to give you a little more loving between them soon! I have some fun surprises for their time in Kentucky and well as some juicy drama! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and still want more!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: HEYYYYYY! So what better time to drop another chapter than the day before Thanksgiving? lol I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and enjoy your loved ones. Also there's a little raunchy moment ;) I hope you like!

Song: You're All I Need I Need To Get By- Marvin Gaye ft Tammi Terrell

* * *

The Cookout

When they got back to her parent's house there were cars everywhere and music playing in the back. Mercedes knew her whole family and few friends were there and she was excited for Sam to meet them all, she was a little worried that he was going to be overwhelmed.

"Sam… I just want to say this now, my family can be a bit much but they mean well and I just want-"

"Baby, I excited to meet everyone, don't worry I got this." He said winking then leaning over and kissing her gently. She let out a giggle and shaking her head before saying to herself "he has no idea what he's about to walk into." They walked up the door and she squeezed his hand once more before opening it and to her surprise there was no one inside she could hear faint laughter and music but didn't see anyone.

"Let's go get changed and then I'll introduce you to everyone." She said taking this as a sign to have some alone time before they went and joined the party. When they got to her room she let him in first before closing the door behind herself and locking it. They stood smiling at each other before he walked over to her and kissed her tenderly wrapping her up in his arms for a lingering hug. He knew this was the only moment they would get alone and wanted to make sure he could kiss her freely like he wanted and kissed her once more deeply before pulling away. He wanted to keep up with staying on his best behavior but the look she was giving him was far to tempting so he unlocked the door and winked before heading back downstairs to get dressed. They both went their separate ways and got dressed Sam opted for light green shirt and medium wash jeans, he knew they would be outside for most of the event and wanted to be comfortable.

"Sam baby, come here there's a few people I'd love you to meet." Marie said as he walked out of the room. He started to protest but she gave him a reassuring look so he nodded and went with her. When they got outside he saw a large crowd of people scattered about talking and laughing, there was music playing and a few kids in the pool. Marie took him around introducing him to many people as her "baby girl's friend" which must have been code for something because they would give him a look then an approving smile. Then she brought him over to where two older couples were sitting and talking.

"Sam this is my mother and father, Janis and Frank Hollis and my mother and father-in-law Michael and Katherine Jones. This is Mercedes' friend Sam." She said smiling. Sam looked at both sets of her grandparents and saw they were still very much in love with each other.

"Moma, he's my boyfriend." Mercedes said from behind them making them both turn to look at her. When Sam saw her his breathing hitched and he couldn't stop the big grin coming across his face, she was wearing a simple white sundress that showed her silky smooth skin and some of her hair was pulled back while some flowed down over her shoulders, she had a touch of make-up on and the wind was causing her perfume to wafted in his direction. He hadn't realized that he moved closer to her and pulled her into him until he heard one of the older gentleman speak.

"He sure seems to be attentive when my little princess is near, that's for sure." Michael said with a low chuckle. Mercedes let out a little giggle before walking over to her grandparents and hugging them all.

"Let me introduce you properly. Grandpa, Grandma Pop Pop, and Nana this is my boyfriend. Sam, these are my grandparents." She said with a sweet smile and a slight blush, which didn't go unnoticed by her grandparents.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sam finally said.

"Well aren't you just as cute as they come and southern too. Them the ones you gotta watch out for baby, they'll have you married and pregnant in less than a week if you let them." Janis said winking at Sam and patting Mercedes' hand sweetly.

"I hear those southern men are quite handsy and love themselves some curvy women. You lucked out with our sweet Cedes, she got all those curves from us." Katherine said making Janis laugh and Mercedes cover her face as embarrassment started to set in, she knew her grandparents were going to be a handful.

"Hey, don't get all shy now, I can tell this boy seen you and from the look on his face he wants to again. I'm ready from some great-grands so honey, you do what you need to do to make sure she has plenty before we all die." Katherine said laughing but serious at the same time. Sam felt his self become slightly embarrassed and laughed nervously.

"Kat, let them have their fun before you try pushing babies on them." Frank said looking back at his grand-daughter then laughing at the look of anguish on her face.

"What? It's high time we had some little babies running around here and we already know them babies going to have some big lips. Between the both of them that one fact is inevitable."

"Oh my God… Sam, let's go." Mercedes said walking over to Sam and grabbing his hand and pulling him away from her grandparents.

"Don't pretend like you don't like them juicy things on you." Janis shouted behind them causing them to laugh and shake their heads.

"Y'all are too much. Going to give my baby girl a heart attack." Marie said shaking her head and laughing.

"Yeah well, that man loves her and they'll me married sooner than later." Michael said finally joining the conversation. He knew that look anywhere and could tell Sam was in love with his grand-daughter and she in with him, he just hoped they realize it and soon so he could see her get married. Mercedes pulled Sam along until they she stopped in front of her brothers and two women.

"Hey babe, this is-" Mark started before being slapped by the woman on his arm.

"OHHHHH MMYYY! It's true! You really are here! Oh God! I'm such a fan!" The woman said in a high pitched voice making everyone around her wince and Sam chuckle.

"This is my extremely embarrassing fiance Jessica." Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Mercy's boyfriend." He said pulling Mercedes closer to him and smiling at Jessica.

"Holy shit, I knew I was going to love being your sister but this is icing on the cake! You have to bring him to the wedding MJ!" Jessica said squeezing Mercedes's hand. Jessica was average-height with deep brown skin, long black hair and black eyes, she seemed to mesh very well with her soon to be in-laws.

"We'll be there. I'll have to send you a few tickets to my next show as a gift." He said surprising Mercedes with his response and making Jessica's day so much so that she let goof Mark's arm and jumped into Sam's. He let out a small laugh and Mark gave him a look like "unhand my woman." Mercedes smiled and looked at JJ and then the woman standing close to him and gave him a confused look before Mark cleared his throat. She looked at Mark and he subtly shook his head and tried to get her to not ask any questions but she knew he knew better.

"JJ are you going to introduce your friend?" She asked sweetly and with a mischievous grin. Everyone noticed but chose not to say anything just yet.

"Umm… yeah so this is Shay. Shay this is my sister Mercedes and her man Sam, that's Mark and his fiance Jessica." He said taking a long swig of his beer and looking rather distracted.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all, Justin has told me a lot about you guys."

"Oh really? Well he's a liar unless it was nice then it's all true." Mercedes said nicely and feeling a small amount of tension between his brother and Shay. Everyone else joined in and greeted the unknown woman with warm welcomes. JJ physically stiffened when he saw his grandmother Katherine walking towards them with his mother in tow and took another long swig of his near empty bottle of beer.

"Well look at my boys, looking all handsome and so grown up." Katherine said smiling and receiving hugs from both men. She eyed the women standing closely to her grandsons, she remembered Mark's fiance but the other young lady was unfamiliar.

"Grandma, this is Shay." JJ said almost whispering and avoiding her glare. JJ and Katherine were closer than the rest of his siblings and they knew it. Mercedes had her grandfathers wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born and Mark and his grandma Janis were close but Katherine took care of JJ after he was born because Marie had postpartum after delivering him and it hit her very hard. Katherine understood and stayed with them until Marie completed her therapy and was able to handle two small children. David did all he could and was very supportive and helped as much as he knew how but he called his mother once he found Marie on the floor in the nursery bawling and saying that there was no way their son could love her. It was a hard time for them both but they worked through them like they always did.

"Justin, look at me baby." Katherine said sternly. He quickly looked at his grandmother and gave her a soft smile. She looked at Shay and back to JJ before nodding her head and walking over and hugging the young woman. Everyone shared a silent look because as sweet as Katherine was, she didn't just hug people she didn't know. Mercedes and Mark both looked extremely confused and kept sharing glances until Marie pinched them both.

"Ow!" They said in unison causing Sam to laugh and receive his own pinch.

"Marie, leave them babies alone. Go on Justin, tell them before I do." Katherine said sternly and clearly knowing something that no one else did. JJ let out a deep sigh and looked directly at his moma before walking away and coming back with David and a fresh beer. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to finally speak and when Katherine shot him a look he shook his head.

"Well, since grandma Kat has super human powers and can apparently see things others can't… Shay's pregnant." He said wide eyed and looking at each person including Sam with a worried look. Everyone stood there completely shocked and in true sibling fashion Mercedes and Mark were the first to break the silence.

"So, you been going to love land baby bro?" Mark said smiling widely.

"Well, well, well… Justin Andrew Jones out here making babies and didn't even tell moma or daddy." Mercedes said giggling. JJ just rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I'm gonna be a grandma?" Marie said putting her hand on her chest with tears forming in her eyes. She had a sweet spot of JJ with everything that she went through after having him and he literally could say he had five girls pregnant and she react the same. He looked at his mother and smiled brightly and nodded.

"Moma, Pops I wanted to tell you in a more private way but grandma and her super nose came over here..." He said winking at his grandmother and finally wrapped an arm around Shay.

"Well, this is some great news. Marie you owe fifty dollars." David said smiling and patting his son on the shoulder.

"Wait… what?" JJ said looking at his parents confused and slightly intrigued.

"Sorry son, we made this bet years ago and only recently did we add a few… changes to said bet." David said slyly nodding towards Mercedes and Sam prompting the group to let out a laugh leaving Sam and Mercedes feeling left out.

"So what? You two made a bet that I would be the first to get someone pregnant?"

"Well… we knew Mark would take his time and you have been in love with women since the minute you were born and with baby girl well… until now we knew she was going to wait." Marie said handing David a crisp fifty dollar bill. Sam found his self blushing at what her parents said and the thought of kids hadn't even crossed his mind yet her parents saw it happening and with him. He felt Mercedes shifting slightly and knew it was because of the subtle mention of what happened between her and Anthony that somehow took her out of the invisible bet. He gently caressed her back and willed her to look at him and she did with sad eyes.

"Excuse us for a moment." Sam said before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the house. He didn't stop until they were in the guest room, he let her go in first then closed the door behind him. Once they were in he pulled her into a tight hug and he felt her exhale deeply.

* * *

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?" He said softly in her ear and nipping at her ear lobe causing her to giggle.

"And how good you smell?" He said placing feathery kisses along her neck before nuzzling her shoulder and taking in her scent more. He heard her take in a deep breath then softly moan, he moved his hands to her face and caressed her cheeks before tilting her head up and kissing her deeply. He had wanted to kiss her again when he saw her but didn't want to add more fuel to the fire her grandparents were slowly making. Her skin felt so warm and velvety, he couldn't help running a finger over her exposed shoulder and down her side enjoying the dip of her curves and reaching the him of her dress. He played with delicate fabric before finally giving in to temptation and palming her thigh with his hand slowly making his way to her inner thigh then gradually moving higher until reaching her core. He could feel the heat radiating from her and brushed a finger over her damp panties, he felt her shudder and her breath hitch. He was feeling a little rebellious and wanted to have some fun so he moved her panties to the side and ran his finger up her slit and enjoying the look of pleasure on her face as he did. She bit her lip and tilted her head back and he immediately attack her exposed neck with soft kisses lightly sucking as he continued to explore her folds and tease her clit. Soft moans began to flow from her and she arched her back when he slide one finger into her warm flesh, he used his other hand to slide the straps of her dress down to exposed her beautiful breast and let out a low groan when he saw them. Not hesitating he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and began sucking and steadily pumping his finger into her. He could feel her tightening around his finger and added another while switching his mouth to her other nipple and gently raked it through his teeth. She was moaning and grinding against his fingers and felt herself reaching her peak, Sam must have sensed it too because he started rubbing her clit more and moved his lips to hers kissing her hotly. Her body began to shake as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back forcibly before unraveling and moaning into his mouth. He felt her release and couldn't help the grin forming on his lips, she looked so damn sexy when she reached her peak and he was the cause of it all. He slowly removed his fingers that were covered in her essence and put them in his mouth letting out a deep moan at her taste.

"Mmm… you taste amazing baby." He said leaning back in to let her have a taste, she bit her lip then kissed him then letting out a small giggle. He rubbed her cheek before pulling her straps back up and smoothing her dress down.

"I think we've been gone long enough and we only have a few hours left before we have to head out." He said pressing a kiss on her forehead and adjusting his self. She noticed and gave him a knowing look which he smiled and shook his head.

"Believe me I want to… badly but let's get back before they start to suspect." He said winking and grabbing her hand to head back out to the gathering. As soon as they stepped out her mother called everyone to take a seat around the massive table so they could start grace. The whole backyard was transformed with a large farmhouse style table big enough to sit everyone there and then some. The food was placed neatly down the center of the table and there were bench seats that stretched the length of each sides. Mercedes and Sam sat near her siblings and a few cousins while her parents sat closer to her grandparents and aunts and uncles. As soon as everyone was seated Frank said grace and asked everyone to tell what their high and low was of the day. Everyone had something to be happy about but little they would consider an actual low, some where just happy to be around family and other were happy about being alive and well, most of the little kids didn't really understand and just said they were excited about dessert which made everyone laugh. When they reached Marie she had the most to say.

"My high is defiantly having everyone here and having all three of my babies in one place at the same time. My eldest is getting married to a very lovely woman and I couldn't be more excited for them both, my second born is finally slowing down and making me a grandmother and my baby girl… she's made me so proud over the years and I'm so happy for her and what's to come with her new relationship with you Sam. You came here and showed my daughter so much kindness and love, you showed us all respect and I can't thank you enough for bringing my baby home for a while. Now, my low is that you're taking her away today but I wouldn't want her with anyone else and I appreciate you taking the time to get to know us." She blew a kiss at her kids and raised her glass and everyone followed.

"Now, let's dig in because I'd hate for the food to get cold!" Everyone cheered and began the pass around and talking with each other. There was so much chatter and laughter that it felt like time had slowed a little, Mark and Sam were talking about football and their favorite teams while Mercedes and Jessica grilled Shay and JJ about their upcoming bundle of joy. Mercedes smiled at Sam and mouthed "Thank you" which he replied with an affectionate kiss on the lips making the ones near them whistle and hoot. Mercedes rolled her eyed and covered her face as she giggled at her families reaction.

"So… you know we're going to ask where you tow disappeared to earlier." Mark said with a raised eyebrow and sly smirk on his face. Mercedes choked on her drink a little causing her to go into a mini coughing frenzy. Sam's eyes grew but he quickly composed himself and looked down at his plate smiling, Mercedes saw the look on his face and slapped his arm before clearing her throat.

"We just needed to gather our things." She said avoiding her brother's annoying glare. JJ made huffed and began laughing loudly causing others to turn their way and ask what was so funny.

"Oh, just Mercy and Sam going off and doing some nas-" Mark started before Mercedes jumped up and placed her hands over his mouth, promoting a few mischievous grins from both of her grandmothers.

"What's that baby?" Janis said chuckling.

"Nothing grandma just Mark being an ass." Mercedes said pinching him before sitting back down and giving both brothers a deadly look.

"Nah Gigi, what Mark was saying was the Merce and Sam ran off and did some stuff they didn't have business doing." JJ said before Shay elbowed him in the side and covering her mouth to stifle her own giggle. Sam knew he was beat red and tried like hell to avoid eye contact with her grandparents, Mercedes let out a low groan and closed her eyes because she was wishing she was anywhere but there with her whole family now looking at how guilty she and Sam looked.

"Actually, we went to discuss us singing a song together before we left." Sam said trying to sound like he wasn't lying out his ass. He gave Mercedes a gently nudge so she would stand up with him and walked towards the make shift stage that was in place for the DJ. He grabbed two stools and mics before leaning over and whispering into her ear about a song they could sing and she whispered something in his ear before smiling brightly and nodding

"Well you'd think I'd be used to singing to crowds of people but I'm a little nervous. Cedes says this song is special to her grandparents so I hope we do it justice." Sam said with a chuckle and everyone else joined in laughing. He nodded to the DJ and they began to sing.

_[Sam]  
Like sweet morning dew  
I took one look at you  
And it was plain to see  
You were my destiny_

_[Mercedes]  
With my arms open wide  
I threw away my pride  
I'll sacrifice for you  
Dedicate my life to you_

_I will go where you lead  
Always there in time of need_

_[Sam]  
And when I lose my will  
You'll be there to push me up the hill_

_[Together]  
There's no, no looking back for us  
We got love sure 'nough, that's enough  
You're all, You're all I need to get by_

_[Sam]  
Like an eagle protects his nest, for you I'll do my best  
Stand by you like a tree, dare anybody to try and move me_

_[Mercedes]  
Darling in you I found  
Strength where I was torn down  
Don't know what's in store but together we can open any door  
Just to do what's good for you and inspire you a little higher_

_[Sam]  
I know you can make a man out of a soul that didn't have a goal_

_[Together]  
Cause we, we got the right foundation and with love and determination  
You're all, you're all I want to strive for and do a little more  
You're all the joys under the sun wrapped up into one  
You're all I need, you're all I need, you're all I need to get by _

Once they finished everyone cheered and clapped loudly and they were both bombarded with hugs and praise from her family. Sam knew time was winding down and it was almost time for them to go so he gave her a knowing look to let her know, which she nodded sadly and started making her rounds. Sam also made his rounds saying goodbye to the many new faces he'd just met before being pulled aside by Marie and David.

"Sam, baby it was a pleasure having you hear and we really appreciate you doing this for our baby girl. You know with everything that has happened with her past and how long it took for her to really recover, we never thought we would get to see her like this again. She's happy and eager to show love to someone other than us and that make you our family now. I know Mark and JJ tease the both of you but they wouldn't if they didn't like you so much. So thank you again baby, and remember what I said if you ever need to talk you know where to find me." Marie said pulling him into a tight hung and kissing him on the cheek before walking towards her daughter.

"Son, I'm not big on words so I'll keep this to the point. I trust you with my baby, which is saying a lot because after what we went through with that fool… I vowed to never let another mad darken her doorstep again. Lucky for me you don't seem to darken it, you bring that light out of her. So thank you and Sam, don't hurt my baby or we will hurt you." David said with a stern look before chuckling and pulling him into a hug. Sam thanked him for trusting him and started to go retrieve their bags before he was stopped by her grandmother Katherine who gave him a long hug and whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle. He went and got their bags and placed them in the bed of the truck before going back in to get Mercedes. He watched as she prolonged hugs with her brothers then her parents, she looked up with teary eyes and a small smile before taking his out reached hand.

"Bye baby girl, call me as soon as you two make it." Marie said hugging Mercedes once more then Sam.

"Bye moma, daddy! I love you! I sorta love you Mark and JJ." She said giggling before they walked out and he helped her into his truck.

"So… ready for another adventure?" Sam asked look that turned her on and worried her at the same time.

"Let's do it!" She said giggling and leaned over to kiss him before the pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Kentucky.

* * *

SOOOOO? Okay So I've been waiting for them to go to Kentucky because I have some REALLLLLY fun stuff up my sleeve! Also there will be drama... really juicy drama! I really hope you liked this chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm back! Okay so this chapter is super adorable and a little bit of a filler.

Song: Home- Daughtry

* * *

Home

When they pulled up to Sam's parent's house Mercedes immediately excited, it was her first time there and she couldn't wait to see everyone again. Sam got out and helped her out before grabbing their bags and heading up the driveway. They both stopped when they heard a loud whistle and saw someone walking towards them.

"Where's my girl?"

"Stevie!" Mercedes said running to him and hugging him.

"There goes the love of my life." He says hugging her tightly and spinning her around. Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother a warning look which got ignored.

"Damn girl, it's been too long. I see you're still looking sexy as ever." He said putting her down and planting kisses all over her face making her giggle and Sam huff.

"Well thank you! Where's you're girl? I've been dying to meet this one." She replied hitting him.

"Oh she'll be her later on tonight! Come beautiful, Sam can take care of the bags. I know dad's dying to see you." Stevie said wrapping an arm around her and laughing at his brother's expression, he could tell there was something going on between the two of them based on how Sam kept giving him the evil look when he would touch Mercedes. When they entered the home Mercedes was taken aback at how wonderful and homey it looked. There living room was adorned with farmhouse style decorations, the furniture was slate gray with blue accent pieces and the fireplace was littered with pictures from the birth photos to graduation pictures. There was an accent table that had photos of Mary and each of her children and one of her and Dwight there was even one of her and Mercedes. She walked over to it and stared at it for a while trying to remember when it was taken before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How have you been Mercy?" Dwight said smiling brightly at her. She wasn't sure what came over her but she quickly put the picture down and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. She hadn't seen him in a long time and missed him dearly. He chuckled and hugged her back before letting her go and kissing her on her forehead.

"I've been good, how about you?" She said finally smiling back him. Dwight was very handsome and towered over her much like Sam, his eyes were as beautiful as the rest of his kids but they had grown weary with age.

"I've been just fine a bit lonely in this big old house but Stevie and Stacey keep me busy. Well them and that massive farm out there." He said laughing. "How's my boy been treating you? Hopefully he hasn't been to hard on you."

"He's been amazing actually." She said biting her lip and looking down smiling.

"Hmm… I see." He replied as Sam walked in and dropped the bags by the door.

"Hey Pop! How you holding up old man?" Sam said walking over to hug his dad. He knew it was a long time coming and he was actually happy to be home and around his family.

"Old man? Boy, I'll work you under the table and then some." Dwight replied laughing and hugging his son tightly, he was happy to see him and knew him being there had a great deal to do with Mercedes.

"Yeah don't I know it? Stace here?" He asked pulling away from his dad and moving closer to Mercedes, Dwight noticed his action and gave them both an amused look before letting out a soft laugh.

"No, she'll be here later and I'm sure she would've been here sooner had you told her gorgeous here was coming." He said winking at Mercedes making her blush and giggle. She always loved the Evans men, they weren't shy around women or what they thought of them.

"You guys go get settled I'll throw some meat on the grill and we can have an old fashioned Evans dinner." Dwight said patting his son on the back and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, if you need any help let me know." Mercedes said after him and he just nodded and waved his hand.

"Come on, let me show you to your room and around before dinner's ready." Sam said grabbing her hand and taking her upstairs. There were three rooms on the left side of the landing and another two on the right side, the rooms were spacious and all nicely decorated, he showed her Stevie and Stacy old bedrooms which made her laugh at how just different they were to be twins. They walked down another long hallway before stopping in front of a door that clearly was decorated by a teenager, there were restricted signs, music notes and a few football team stickers plastered on it.

"Ready to see where all the magic happened?" He asked playfully wiggling his eyebrows in which she rolled her eyes and smiled back at him. When they stepped in it was like stepping into a time capsule to teenage Sam. She let out an immediate laugh when she saw the Justin Bieber posters and pictures of him rocking the signature Bieber hairstyle. There were trophies, awards and old baseballs and used gloves on display through his build in wall shelves. His bed was dressed in a blue quilt and...

"Samuel Evans are those...?" She started walking over to his bed starting to pull back his throw before he grabbed her hand stopping her, there was a hint of embarrassment in his eyes making her want ro confirm her suspicions. She reached with her other hand only for him to quickly grab it as well. He pulled her into him and leaned down then whispered into her ear.

"You'll find out soon enough, come on there's something I want to show you." He said walking them out of his room and back down stairs. He showed her the downstairs rooms before taking her down another long hallway with a door at the end, he stopped and turned around with a silly grin on his face.

"Close your eyes."

"I swear if you're about to do something crazy..." She started but stopped when she said his pleading eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes felt silly doing it but she played along. She heard the door open and Sam's hand on the small of her back guiding her to whatever surprise that was waiting behind the door.

"Okay, open!"

When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by so much beauty and was hit with many different smells. There were flowers everywhere around her, roses, lilies, sunflowers, pansies, lilacs, crocus and hydrangeas. She walked around with her mouth agape, gently caressing the peddles and leaning down to smell them. It was absolutely beautiful and in the center of it all was a small fountain with a small plaque with engraving on it. _For my Mary, the most beautiful flower there ever was. _She felt herself get a little choked up before Sam's hand grabbed hers. She turned and saw him holding a little dainty flower in his hand.

"Ever tasted a honey suckle?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Here, taste." He said handing the small off yellow flower. She gave him a confused look causing him to chuckle.

"Suck it, like this." He said plucking another one and placing it between his lips and lightly sucking the nectar. She watch him do it and couldn't help but bite her lip as he did, she was extremely jealous of that flower. He nodded at her to copy what he did, so she brought the flower to nose and inhaled the sweet scent before mimicking his actions and gently sucking the flower. She was shocked by how good it taste, which probably showed because Sam was covering his mouth and laughing.

"Wow. It tastes as sweet as it smells." She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, come here." He said pulling her into him and kissing her softly. She could taste the nectar on his lips and it was amazing.

"Mmm… I could get used to that." She said biting her lip when he pulled away and nodded in agreement. He ran his thumb over her lip while looking into her eyes with desire making her blush slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him before hearing someone laugh.

"Still taking pretty girls here I see." They both turned and smiled immediately.

"Stacey!" They shouted in unison before they both walked over to her to give her a hug. Sam hadn't seen his little sister in forever, she was always on the go and never in the same place for too long.

"Oh Merce! I have seen you in forever and when I finally do you're kissing up on Sam? I will need details about this later." She said hugging Mercedes again before shooting Sam silly smirk.

"Did anyone besides Pop miss me?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Of course we did big bro! We just miss Cedes more! She called me while I was overseas and she always sent me a gift for my birthday."

"Hey, I sent you some stuff too." Sam said feeling left out from all the love.

"Yeah, yeah… so are we doing tonight?" Stacey asked with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Most defiantly, it's Evans tradition!" Sam said smiling.

"What's that?" Stevie said coming in from another door.

"We're all here and you know dad will be out by like nine. It should only take us forty-five minutes to get there." Stacey said smiling widely. Mercedes shot Sam an inquisitive look which he just smiled at and kissed her on her cheek.

"Wait are we forreal because I'm totally in and can be back at eleven. Sound good?" Stevie asked looking at everyone.

"Yep!" Sam and Stacey said together before exchanging goofy grins.

"What exactly are we about doing?" Mercedes said finally.

"We can't tell you." They all said at once. She hadn't even noticed that Sam moved over to where his siblings were standing and they were all looking at her with devious smiles.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into..." She said laughing at them.

"Oh sweet Cedes, you're gonna have so much fun." Stevie said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her back inside with Stacey and Sam in tow.

Everyone huddled into the living room and took up a spot on the sofa as they waited for Dwight to call them for dinner. Sam and Stacey were having an amusing argument over what movie to watch while they waited and every so often Sam would look at Mercedes and make a face. She hadn't seen him this happy in a long time and she was so happy he planned for them to stop here.

"So Cedes, what's up with you and big bro?" Stevie asked wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Well, we're kinda dating." She said smiling.

"Kinda? Do I need to throw you over my shoulder again?" Sam asked with a serious face.

"Wait? When did you throw her over the first time?" Stacey asked amused.

"After our date." He said still looking at Mercedes with a sexy smirk. She felt her cheeks growing warm and shifted so that she was facing Stevie and Stacey.

"So you left me for my brother huh? After all these years of loving you and you betray me like this." Stevie said with a fake quiver causing them all to laugh loudly.

"You know it would've never worked, you pushed me into a pool after I got my hair done." She said with a stern face followed by a giggle.

"I only did because I liked ya!" He replied winking at her.

"Okay that's enough, she's taken." Sam said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on to his lap.

"Possessive aren't we?" Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"Alright munchkins, let's eat!" Dwight said from behind them. They all followed him out to the deck where he had placed the food. He prepared steaks, grilled chicken, salad, loaded potatoes, grilled fruit and vegetables. They all sat down and began digging into the feast in front of them. The conversation was fun and light, everyone seemed genuinely excited to be there with each other. Mercedes couldn't help but glancing at Sam as he talked to his siblings and dad about how everything had been going with him. She would catch herself smiling whenever he and his siblings would share a laugh or when Dwight would grow silent looking at his kids interact with each other. She could tell he was happy they were all there and that it had been a long time coming. They asked about their time at her parents and Sam couldn't resist throwing in a few of her more embarrassing moments and mention that she could sing which was no surprise to any of them.

"Wait… so you all knew that she could sing." Sam asked shocked. They all nodded and she giggled and mouthed sorry when he gave her a fake hurt look.

"Sing something for us Mercy." Dwight said smiling.

"Okay but only if you sing with me. Deal?"

"These old pipes might not sound as good but I'd love to sing with you." He said with a chuckle and getting up to grab one of the many guitars they had.

"Any request?" She asked them.

"Surprise us." They all said together, she nodded and spoke with Dwight and he nodded.

[Mercedes]

_I'm staring out into the night  
Trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

_[Both]_

_I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well, I'm going home_

_[Dwight]_

_The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love remains true  
And I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try_

_[Both]_

_So I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all  
And then some you don't want  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home  
Back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home_

"Wooooo!" Stevie shouted once they finished causing them all to laugh.

"That was so amazing! Your voices sound so good together!" Stacey said giving her dad a tight hug and then giving one to Mercedes.

"Pop, you trying to give me a run for my money now?" Sam said beaming at his father before turning to Mercedes and grabbing her hand.

"We'll be back later." He said locking eyes with her and smiling. He lead her down the paved pathway towards a large grassy field that was fenced off. The sky was painted in purples and blues and the stars were peaking through, their were a few fireflies floating around and more would appear the further they got away from the main house. He finally stopped in front of the barn and opened it letting her go in first. It was as large as it looked on the outside, you could tell it was recently renovated and upgraded to be more of a gathering area than a work place. She marveled at how beautiful yet simplistic it looked, she wished she had come to visit here sooner. Sam turned her around gently and cupped her face, softly caressing her face before leaning in a kissing her deeply. He slowly edged her back until the back of her reached one of the large posts and smiled against her lips when she let out a small gasp. She allowed herself to melt into his kiss and ran her hands over his biceps.

"You sounded amazing back there singing with my dad." He said between kisses. She just nodded and kissed him more running her hands through his hair and lightly biting his bottom lip invoking a deep growl from him. He moved his hands from her face down to her hips and pulling her into him more he could feel the heat between them and it was only getting hotter. He ran his hands down her sides and slipped them under her dress squeezing her thighs and just before he could pick her up they heard to door opening.

"Okay, okay enough of that." Stevie said holding back his grin.

"Damn it Stevie." Sam said throwing his head back making Mercedes giggle and Stevie smirk.

"Look, I came to find you to tell you we'll meet you at the end of the driveway at 11. Don't forget to bring some warm clothes. I'll see you guys later." He said smiling and winking at Mercedes before leaving.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked hoping he would cave in and just tell her.

"I told you, I can't. Besides we have like two hours to get a quick nap in before the real fun begins. You packed some sneakers right?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Yes…?"

"Good, you're gonna need to change too, so come on let get back so you we can shower and pack." Sam said grabbing her hand, he was excited for her to see just how fun the Evans were when they got together.

* * *

Sooooo! So yeah... how cute are the Evans? I just love Stevie and Mercedes' friendship! Also how cute was Dwight?! This chapter was really fun to write for me and I can't wait for the next because there is going to be chaos and so much fun with a hint of drama (not too bad I promise) lol! Let me know if you liked this chapter and I plan on having the next one up very soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: HIYA! Happy New Year and Welcome to a new decade! I'm back and we're picking up right where we left off! There's two parts to this chapter so bare with me! I hope you enjoy this first part. It's lacking a little on the Samcedes interaction but there are some really fun and cute moments! Also there's a bit of a... unwanted surprise I threw in there! Enjoy**

Songs-

Me Too- Meghan Trainor

Move Your Body- Isley Brothers

Shape of You- Ed Sheeran

Push It- Salt-N-Pepa

Hooked on a Feeling- Björn Skifs

Stay With Me- Sam Smith

Tennessee Whiskey- Chris Stapleton

* * *

_"__Good, you're gonna need to change too, so come on let get back so you we can shower and pack." Sam said grabbing her hand, he was excited for her to see just how fun the Evans were when they got together._

Adventure

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Come on sleepy head, adventure waits!" Sam said tickling her lightly. She tried to wiggle away from him but couldn't.

"Okay, okay! Stoppp! I'm up." She said through giggles Sam placed a finger over his lips and nodded her to the door. She quickly got up and slid her shoes on and watched as Sam grabbed two different bags and a large blanket. He handed her the blanket and smiled widely.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yep!" She said softly. She wasn't sure where they were going or why the had to sneak out to do it but she was excited and eager to see what they had planned. Sam opened the door quietly and looked down the hall before moving to the side and letting her out first, he pulled out a pin and locked the door from the outside and winked at her when he turned around. He nodded for them to head down stairs, which was a lot harder to do quietly because they kept looking at each other and giggling when they would hear the smallest sound. Once they were outside, Sam placed everything on the bed of his truck and went over to help Mercedes in before getting in his self.

"Okay, rule number one you ask where we're going once we're on the road. Rule number two, absolutely no backing out and lastly, you have to have fun." He said looking at Mercedes with excitement.

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Well… I have a special rule just for us." He said starting the engine but leaving the lights off and heading down the long driveway.

"And?"

"I get to kiss you whenever and where ever I want."

"Deal." She said with a smirk. When the reached the end of the driveway he flashed his lights twice and waited until he saw another set of lights flash theirs twice then once more after a few moments. Sam smiled at her and he turned his lights as they pulled out of the driveway, with the second falling closely behind. The drive was peaceful and even though it was dark out she could see a lot of trees and country sides, the further they drove the less residential the area around them became. They turned off to a side road and went down it for a few moments before stopping and parking on the side in a grassy area.

"Okay… I know you said no questions but where the hel-" She started before he kissed her making her stop her question.

"If you don't follow the rules you will have to do an embarrassing dare." He said before unbuckling her seat belt and then getting out. He opened her door and helped her out then handed her a flashlight and winked.

"Ready suckas?" Stevie said walking up to them dancing slightly with Stacey close behind him.

"Okay did you give her the rules?" Stacey asked looking at Sam the Mercedes, they both nodded and Stacey made a face.

"All of them? Not just the ones you wanted to give her?"

"Well…"

"Dude! How many rules did he tell you?" Stevie asked Mercedes.

"Three, no asking where we were going, no backing out and having fun was a must."

"You're required to do one dare, since you're s significant other you have to make a rule that only Sam has to follow, the rules are not to be questioned and if we get caught you can't say who you really are… ever." Stevie said in a rush.

"Wait… caught? What do you-" She was stopped by Sam's hand on her mouth and him shaking her head.

"No! It counts! She questioned a rule!" Stacey and Stevie said at the same time laughing.

"Come on let it slide." Sam said pulling her to his side trying to hold back a grin.

"Nope she has to be the one the opens the gate, rules are rules. Sorry Cedes, I love you but you must be punished." Stacey said giggling and turning around when two more people came walking up to them. Sam made a face and looked at his siblings with a worried look.

"Calm down they're with us. Did you grab everything?" Stevie asked them before leaning over and kissing the woman. Mercedes's eyebrow rose and a smirk crossed her face which Stevie noticed and rolled his eyes.

"This is my girl, Jane. Jane this is my brother Sam and the beautiful creature next to him is Mercedes." He said smiling at her and looking back at them. Mercedes was the first to make a move and hold out her hand for her to shake.

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you, Stevie's told me a lot about you." She said smiling.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I hope Stevie isn't too annoying." Sam said shaking the petite woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well! I'm excited about this he wouldn't give me any information but I'm here." She said laughing a little.

"Okay this is Jake, we date. Let's get moving." Stacey said before grabbing his hand and attempting to walk away before Sam and Mercedes stood in front of them with their arms crossed. She threw her head back and sighed loudly.

"Uh-uh, I talk to you regularly and not once did you tell me you were dating anyone and now that do you want to brush it off like I'm not going to have questions. Hi Jake, I'm Mercedes." She said shaking the man's hand and looking back at Stacey, Sam on the other hand went into big brother mode and was giving him the stare down. Mercedes looked at Sam and hit him softly mouthing 'be nice and speak'.

"I'm Sam, her older brother. How long has this been going on?" He asked in a deep tone that made Mercedes smile and think thoughts she shouldn't be at that moment.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. We've been together for a year and half." Jake replied seemly unbothered by Sam's stare.

"Okay great can we go now? Fun awaits!" Stacey said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, let's go tough guy. I want to see what the hype is about." Mercedes said grabbing Sam's hand and following Stacey with Stevie and Jane closely behind. They walked down a short path before reaching a huge gate that said _Jubilee Campgrounds _and to the left was a sign that said _Welcome campers! Here's to another great summer and a lot of memories. _She felt her eyes grow wide after reading the sign and quickly looked at Sam with a shocked face. She heard Stacey and Stevie laughing behind her and quickly shot them a look that made them laugh harder.

"Oh hell no!"

"You broke the rules, now you have to get us in." Sam said grinning. She took a deep breath and shook her head while raking her teeth over her bottom lip.

"You only five minutes to do or you'll have a dare to do after words and Stevie's dares are always embarrassing." Stacey said calmly. She walked to the gate and looked at the massive lock on it and tugged on it to see if they were kidding and when it didn't budge she cursed under her breath.

"Tick Tock… I have a specific dare queued up for you so take your time." Stevie said winking at her. She smiled at him mischievously and pulled a pin from her hair and winked at them before turning around and fixing it to pick the lock. It had been years since she had to pick a lock but she was sure she wasn't too rusty to get this one open. After a few moments and a little wiggling around she heard a sound she was somewhat used to and proudly removed the lock. She turned around and spun the heavy lock on her index finger smiling brightly then laughing at their stunned faces.

"What? You didn't think I was all cupcake and rainbows did you?" She said handing the lock to Stevie and pushing on the gate so it could open, she started to walk forward before stopping and looking back everyone.

"Are we doing this… or do I have to remind you of the rules?" She said smugly.

"That's my baby!" Sam said walking up to her and kissing her then smacking her on the ass making her giggle.

"Oh it's on, just because she was able to do that doesn't mean y'all are going to win." Stevie said grabbing Jane's hand. They all walked up the dimly lit passage and immediately headed towards the cabins once they got there Stacey told everyone to pick one and to meet on at the fair end of the camp where with fire pits and trails were in twenty minutes. The cabins were placed in an octagon shape so there was plenty of room for them to pick one and not have someone right next door. Stacey and Jake went to one closes to the main building that housed the kitchen and mess hall, Stevie and Jane were chose on that was closest to the wooded area and Sam and Mercedes chose the one closes to the lake.

"So… you can pick a lock?" Sam asked after the got into their cabin and placed their bag and the huge blanket down on one of the beds.

"Yeah, kinda had to learn with Mark and JJ. They would lock me into rooms and closets a lot when I was little so instead of banging until my parents would hear I taught my self how to do it." She said smiling and looking around the cabin. It wasn't what she expected being that it was summer camp, their were three full size beds and a bathroom with a small nook for eating and reading.

"So if I held you hostage in her you could easily find a way out huh?" He replied moving closer to her and tapping her nose lightly. She scrunched her nose and smiled.

"What makes you think I'd want to leave? For all you know I would be holding you hostage." She said seductively closing the gap in between them and looking up at him with flirtatious eyes. Sam place his hand under her chin and leaned down to kiss her gently before pulling away.

"Soon but first we play." He asked with a sly grin.

"Play?"

"Oh yeah, this is kinda of a sibling rivalry except this is the first time we have significant others so the games are little more risque."

"Risque? Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning my rule stands, I can kiss you whenever and wherever I please and you get to make one for me but the rules can be used against us during the games so choose wisely." He said smiling.

"Hmm… okay before I decide on mine what does your mean entirely?"

"Exactly what you think it means, when I feel like kissing you I can and your body is basically my play ground." He said in a low husky voice.

"Mhm… that's what I thought you meant. Well I think I have mine for sure now." She replied.

"What is it?"

"You have to earn it."

"That's your rule?"

"No, if you want to figure out what it is you have to earn it. You never said I had to tell you my rule, you just said I needed to have one." He started to say something but the challenging look on her face made him stop, she was going to make him work to find out what her rule was and he was up for the battle. He nodded and pulled her to him and slowly began to lean down to kiss her and right before his lips touched hers he turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Game on baby." He whispered softly into her ear before pulling away and walking out of the cabin leaving her standing there with lust filled eyes. She grabbed her sweater and followed him slowly catching up to him. They walked over the meeting spot and saw that there was already a fire going and music playing around them. Stevie and Jane were dancing while Stacey and Jake were setting up some type of table with drinks.

"Took you long enough." Stacey said smiling and filling the cups up.

"Are we ready to begin?" She asked once she filled the last cup up. Everyone just nodded and waited for her to start talking again.

"Okay rules have been laid out and everyone knows that each couple has their own set of rules, now that being said those rules are not known to the other couples so they are the best weapon against your opponent but you can only pull it once per game however each couple can pull it as much as they please. This will come in handy when we have battle of the sexes later, now I know we have new people here so I'm only going to say this once… don't ruin a longtime family tradition and let's have some fun damnit!" Everyone let out a cheer and clapped their hands.

_Each person has to chug one of each drinks before starting games. The group to finish gets to decide who goes first in each game!_

_First Game: _**_Sing Song Ping Pong_**

_Decide early on what type of songs to use. Decide who goes first, with that person singing a line of a song (preferably the chorus, always easier)._

_The rest of the group then think of another song featuring any of the words currently being sung. If you mess up or hesitate you're out and last person standing wins a $500 gift card! _

There were three different drink and we filled to three different points, the first one was barely a shot, the second one was almost half a cup and the last one was just above a half cup. It was three different types of alcohol and was all randomly place in a rows. They all walked to the table and waited patiently for Stacey to let them know when to start. Mercedes was excited because she never really did anything like this and when she was in college she went to parties but the most they did was beer pong and flip cups so this was new for her. She already had a plan on how to make sure they could finish first she whispered her plan to Sam and he smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay… Ready. Set. DRINK!" Stacey shouted before grabbing her first cup.

Everyone seemed to have some type of plan and they all seemed very excited about the first game. Sam and Mercedes's plan was to start with one with the most first then work their way down, Stacey and Jake just went after whatever they saw first and Stevie and Jane were doing the slow and steady method. Mercedes took chugged the first one and immediately regretted because it was dark liquor and she hated dark liquor, then she took the next one which was wine and finally making it to the last one which was vodka. She had to take a deep breath after chugging them so fast but lucky for her Sam was on his last and he quickly downed his last drink!

"Done!" He shouted happily and the others soon followed suite.

"Okay big bro and Cedes, who's leading the first game?" Stacey asked hoping it wasn't her because she knew she would mess it up immediately. Sam looked around at everyone and knew that Stevie would probably win if he went first because he would be the one deciding on the genre and he would pick something hard.

"Jane." He said confidently. Jane let a giggle and shook her head making Stevie smile brightly.

"Okay babe start us off and make it good!"

"Hmm… okay…"

Jane

_I thank God everyday, that I woke up feelin' this way…_

Stevie

_I like the way you move your body so soft and so gentle…_

Stacey

_I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do…_

Jake

_Ah, push it, push it real good…_

Sam

…_. "SHIT!" _Just like that Sam was out and everyone started laughing including Mercedes. Sam rolled his eyes and moved out of the line leaving the five of them to continue and Mercedes to start off the next round.

Mercedes

_I'm hooked on a feeling. I'm high on believing. That you're in love with me…_

Jane

_Why don't you stay with me, cause you're all I need…_

Stevie

_'Cause there's nothing like your love to get me high. You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey…_

The game continued and slowly more of them got out but the real battle didn't begin until it was Jane and Mercedes left and by the looks of it there wasn't going to be an end in sight. Sam, Stacey, Stevie and Jake all watched as each woman quickly picked up a song and kept the gaming going.

"Okay, seeing that you two are clearly never going to run out of songs let's call it a draw and give you both a gift card." Stacey said looking at both women back and forth. Mercedes and Jane both made faces saying before nodding and laughing, if they were both honest they were actually running out of songs to sing so this was a win-win! They continued to play several different games such as _Who Is It?_ Which Stacey won hands down, _Balloon Volleyball _which they played boys verses girls and the girls won by two and now they were about to play truth or dare while making s'mores. Which from Stevie and Sam's reaction was the highlight of the night.

"Truth or Dare?" Jake asked Sam.

"Truth." He replied which got him a round of boo's and a few marshmallows thrown at him.

"What's the first thing you would do if you woke up one day as the opposite sex?"

"Probably touch my boobs." He replied laughing at the faces the women were giving him.

"Alright Jane truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Come on, you guys really need to loosen up." A voice came from behind them and Sam felt his self stiffen… he recognized that voice and prayed he was just hearing things. Everyone turned around and based on the low groan and head shake from Sam, he wasn't too happy to see the woman standing there. _Fuck, why was she here!_

* * *

SOOOOO...? Okay so who knew Cedes had a little bit of a rebellious side to here? How do we feel about the Evan's clan little tradition? How cute is Mercedes and Sam when they start grilling Stacey!? Also... yep! I had to throw in a little drama. So any guesses on who the woman is that has Sam already annoyed? I really hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to continue this for you guys! The next few chapters are going to make a few people angry but in a good way! Enjoy and please let know that you like it! XOXO!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HIYA! I'm back and I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'm going to go ahead and tell you now it's a pretty adorable chapter with a little bit of drama for yo moma! That's all I'm going to say for now! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

**Song- (I've Had) Time of My Life- Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes**

**(I highly suggest listening to the song when you get to that part, it'll totally add to the reading lol)**

* * *

_"Come on, you guys really need to loosen up." A voice came from behind them and Sam felt his self stiffen… he recognized that voice and prayed he was just hearing things. Everyone turned around and based on the low groan and head shake from Sam, he wasn't too happy to see the woman standing there. Fuck, why was she here!_

"What the hell, Rachel why are you here?" Stevie said rolling his eyes. Mercedes noticed Sam's tensed state and gave him a concerned look.

"Oh don't be like that Stevie. I heard through the grapevine that all three Evans were in town and I just knew you guys would come here so I thought I'd crash. Plus it's been so long since I've seen you all… especially Sammy." She replied walking over to where Sam was sitting and smiling down at him.

"Hey there handsome, long time no talk." She said sweetly before leaning down and moving in to give him a hug which was immediately halted by an arm being stretch across him chest stopping her movements. Rachel looked up and saw the beautiful woman sitting next to Sam giving her a look telling her that the hug wasn't about to happen.

"Oh… umm… who is this?" Rachel asked looking at Sam then back at Mercedes. She gave her a once over and immediately dismissed her with a subtle shrug.

"I'm Mercedes and who are you?" Mercedes answered before Sam could say anything. She wasn't sure why but she did not like this woman and she damn sure wasn't about to let her put her grubby hands on her man. _Her man. _She smiled at herself internally thinking about the fact that Sam was indeed her man.

"I'm Rachel, I'm a dear friend of the family and Sam's on again off again girlfriend." She said in a snarky tone. Mercedes eyebrow rose and she couldn't help the amused smirk on her face. _Oh this girl clearly don't know who she's dealing with but she will learn. _

"Oh, well isn't that interesting." Mercedes said looking at Sam with cute smirk making him roll his eyes.

"Rachel we haven't dated in years and we were never _on again, off again." _Sam said using air quotations when he said on again, off again.

"Don't be modest Sam everyone knows about our arrangement." Rachel replied this time hugging him then started to lean in for a kiss before being stopped by Mercedes turning Sam's face towards her and tapping her fingers to her own lips. Sam smiled and leaned over and kissed his girlfriend deeply making Rachel huff and roll her eyes.

"I guess I should introduce myself properly, I'm Mercedes, Sam's girlfriend."

"Well… this is news to me that's for sure." Rachel said giving Mercedes an unpleasant look before sitting down next to Stacey. Sam could feel the anger radiating off his girlfriend and felt himself trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well… I guess that game is over." Stevie said breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell over the group.

"How about Sam and I sing for old time sake? I know you have your guitar, we can keep that tradition alive." Rachel said ignoring the glare Mercedes shot her by turning her attention to Sam.

"Yes I have it but I don't want to do that."

"Come on Sammy, there's no harm in singing with an old friend and I'm more than sure your new friend won't mind." Sam knew what Rachel was trying to do and he hoped like hell Mercedes didn't take the bait. All the years he had know Rachel he knew she could get under someone's skin quicker that a cheetah running after it prey.

"I think it' a great idea actually." Mercedes said with a sweet smile. Sam looked at her with a confused look which was met with an unbothered expression from Mercedes.

"Goodie! Come Sam, let's have some fun!" Rachel said pulling him up and walking towards the stage. Sam grabbed his guitar and couldn't help but feel odd about how calm Mercedes was about all of this but it wasn't like they were doing anything besides singing so he just played along.

"As most of you know I really enjoy singing and I have always enjoyed sharing the stage with Sam so this will be a treat for the new faces and maybe will show some what real chemistry looks like." Rachel said before walking closer to Sam and whispering in his ear and as she did so she allowed her hand to caress his chest which he moved her hand and rolled his eyes. Mercedes chuckled at the display and tried to remain calm before she slapped the shit out of the petite brunette.

"I think this song fits our voices and talent perfectly." Rachel said smiling brightly as Sam began singing as she looked at him with loving eyes.

[Sam]

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

[Rachel]

_Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

[Sam]

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone to stand by me _

[Rachel]

_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

Rachel began to shimmy and swaying to the beat as she moved closer to where Sam was standing and danced around him flirtatiously prompting Stacey and Jane to shoot Mercedes a look which made her laugh and shrug. Mercedes found this whole act very comical and could tell by the song she chose she was making it clear she didn't care about them being together. She noticed what the brunette clearly failed to see and that was Sam was staring at her the whole time as he sang along and she knew he was singing to her and not Rachel but that didn't mean Mercedes didn't have something up her sleeve. If she was being honest they sounded amazing together and had to give Rachel her props because girl had some pipes on her.

[Both]

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency _

[Alternating]

_Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love  
Because_

It was hard not to enjoy their performance and soon everyone were dancing along and finding themselves having fun and cheering them on, even Mercedes was dancing along with Stevie and Jane and Sam couldn't help but smile at how carefree she looked and slightly jealous he wasn't dancing along with her. He looked at his siblings and their significant others feeling so happy that this trip had happened and even more happy that he had someone special to share their tradition with and he couldn't help but wink at Mercedes when they made eye contact.

[Both]

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you _

[Sam]

_Hey, baby _

_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know _

Mercedes sang shocking everyone as she slowly strutted, shaking her shoulders and biting her lip as she made her way to the stage looking directly at Sam and dancing as she got closer to Sam who was smiling brightly before joining her as she continued to dance around him.

_So we'll just let it go_

_Don't be afraid to lose control_

_No_

Mercedes walked over to where Rachel was still standing completely caught of guard and winked taking the mic off the stand then turning around facing Sam and moving her pointer finger in the come here motion to Sam. He gladly moved over to where his girlfriend was and let her place a playful kiss on his lips before singing again.

[Mercedes]

_Yes, I know what's on your mind  
When you say_

_Stay with me tonight_

_(Stay with me) _[Sam]

[Sam and Mercedes Alternating]

_And remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love_

_Because_

[Both]

_I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt like this before  
Yes, I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you _

_Cause I had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_Till I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Sam and Mercedes looked deeply into each others eyes and as they swayed together smiling and feeling a rush of love come over them both as they finished singing the last bit of the song never looking away and completely forgetting about a still stunned Rachel was on stage with them. Once they finished every one clapped and cheered for them except Rachel who only half clapped and rolled her eyes. Sam put his guitar down and pulled Mercedes into a deep sensual kiss taking her breath away and causing her to blush when he pulled away. He caressed her cheek before hugging her tightly to his side.

"Alright that's enough with that, let's get some grub before settling in for the night we have an early morning." Stevie said rolling his eyes at their lovey-dovey actions.

Everyone laughed and went into the mess hall that was surprisingly well stocked. Stacey brought some extra food so they could make homemade pizzas and everyone paired up to make theirs the only odd ball was Rachel who seemed not to care that she was making one alone. She had no intentions of leaving and occasionally look over at Sam and Mercedes then roll her eyes at them being overly affectionate. _Sam Evans hadn't been back to Nashville since his mother died and now he shows up with this bitch on his arms… who the hell did he think he was? Who the hell did she think she was standing there and kissing on her man? Sure, they weren't together but she wasn't lying that had been on and off for years. One thing was for certain, Rachel Barbara Berry wasn't in the least bit intimated by this new fling she wasn't the first woman she had to get rid of and she probably wouldn't be the last. _Rachel felt herself smiling internally as she finished up her pizza and placed in the over sized over to with the rest. She would formulate a plan to just break them up so she could move back into her rightful place alongside Sam.

…

After everyone ate their pizzas and Rachel was given a cabin far away from Sam and Mercedes per Sam's request they all decided to retire for what was left of the night. As they walked back to their cabin Sam pushed Mercedes towards a path way that lead to the lake, he winked when she shot him an amused look. They walked over to where there were a few logs and sat down facing the water and cuddled.

"Having fun?"

"Mhm. Even with your ex's sudden appearance, she's a character but the girl can sing." Mercedes said laughing.

"Yeah about that… we dated in high school and little after but we really aren't on again, off again. I have seen or taken to her in years." Sam said looking at her at Mercedes.

"I believe you Sam, I mean look at my situation with Anthony." Mercedes said nudging Sam with her shoulder with a small smile. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. They sat there a little while longer before Mercedes suddenly stood up and gave him a mischievous look.

"You know… there's something I've always wanted to do and..." She started looking around them before slipping off her shoes and then socks. "Being that we're the only ones out here and I'm sure I'll regret it but skinny dipping is on my bucket list." She said smirking and taking her sweater off as she began walking backwards towards the water and throwing her shirt at Sam. She saw his eyebrow rise before a huge smile crossed his face when he stood up and removed his sweatshirt and t-shirt then his shoes and socks as she removed her pants and let out a squeal when he started running towards her. She laughed as she unhooked her bra and ran towards the water with him in catching up to her and scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he continued to the water.

"You're gonna have to stop throwing me over your shoulder, caveman." She said giggling.

"Sam like woman. You his woman now." Sam replied doing his best caveman accent and he set her down when he reached the shore.

He looked at her half naked form before removing his boxers and tapping her on the ass and running into the water. Mercedes couldn't help but admire his fit form as he ran into the water then she quickly removed her panties and ran into the water shouting _shit_ loudly as the cold water hit her bare skin. Sam let out a deep laugh at her reaction and admired how beautiful she looked with the moon dancing against her skin, he watched as she slowly made her way closer to him before she lowered her body completely into the water. He waited for her to come back up and started to get worried when she didn't come up after a few moments. He started to look around but didn't see any signs of movement. Just as he began to panic he felt a soft, wet body against his back and small hands slowly move down his body making his body warm up from the inside.

He turned around and saw her looking at him with a sweet smile before bringing her hands to his head and pushing him down into to water letting out a wild laugh before feeling herself being pulled down. She felt his hands on her face and pulling her into a deep kiss she was happy she learned how to hold her breath for long periods at a time otherwise their kiss would've been cut short. Sam grabbed her waist as they surfaced and gently lifted her moving his hands down under her thighs to hold her up against him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Whatever cold they felt was quickly melting away as the heat between them grew. Sam bit down on his lip as he looked deeply into her eyes and when she smiled at him he felt his heart beat hard against his chest. _Damn she was beyond beautiful. _He leaned in and kissed her again when he felt her shiver and he knew it was time to get out of the water. He got a tighter grip on her then started walking back towards the shore so they could head to their cabin. Luckily for him the back of their cabin faced the lake so he didn't have to travel far.

"We're done already?" She asked as she held on to him.

"Not even close but you're cold and I can't have you getting sick." Sam said winking at her as he walked up the steps. He placed soft kisses on her lips as he opened the door then closing it with his foot. We carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down he took a moment to admire her completely and felt his body temperature rise amongst other things.

Sam crawled into bed hovering over her before leaning down and capture her plump lips with his, kissing her softly then more deeply eliciting a moan from her. He began kissing a slow trail down her neck and shoulder while his hands lightly danced over skin causing goosebumps to appear, she shudder when he moved his lips to her breast. She felt the heat rising between her legs as he slowly teased her body with gentle caresses, every move of his lips or hands had her feeling more and more pleasure. Sam continued his exploration of her body, getting acquainted with each and every curve committing her reaction to memory for future reference.

The first time with her was rushed and unexpected, this time he could go slow and enjoy this moment. He worked his way back to her lips, kissing her breathlessly then attacking her bottom lip seeking entrance, which she gave while moaning. Their tongues danced as she brought her hands up and ranked them through his hair before lightly gripping it, Sam eased her legs open with his knee and groaned when he felt the heat coming from her. He ground his erection into her gently and groaned when she arched up at the contact, he could feel her excitement and it made him want her even more. He moved his hand to grip her thigh as he aligned his self with her center, he moved his lips to her neck and kissed it as he eased into her warm heat.

The sound of sheer pleasure was heard from Mercedes as he filled her and she felt her body trembled as he began to slow strokes while placing warm kisses along her neck. She began matching his movement as he increased his pace and began thrusting harder into her body. Her moans grew louder and that seemed to encourage him to go deeper and harder, she couldn't do anything but accept the pleasure he was giving her and before long she felt her climax building in the pit of her stomach and wrapped her legs around his waist tighter. Sam noticed her breathing becoming more labored as she threw her head back arching into him more, he could fell her walls constricting around him and he knew she was close to reaching her peak. He smiled knowing he could bring her such pleasure and continued thrusting into her deeply and felt his own climax approaching, he quicken his pace heard her begin to unravel as she writhing under him. When he heard her moan out his name he couldn't hold back any longer and allowed his release to take over his body before crashing his body onto hers.

They laid like that for a few minutes until their breathing became less ragged and he slowly eased off of her then wrapped an arm around her holding her tightly. Mercedes snuggled up to Sam as he placed the heavy quilt that was at the foot of the bed over them. She stared up at him contently getting lost in her own thoughts It felt different with Sam, she didn't have much to compare it to but he felt different, there was something about the way he was gentle and giving in that moment. She felt her heart expanding as she listened to the steady pace of his breathing and feeling his chest rise and fall was soothing.

"I love you, Mercy." Sam said softly.

"I love you too, Sam." Mercedes said before drifting off to asleep.

…

The next morning Sam woke up smiling brightly as he looked down at Mercedes, she had her arms and leg wrapped around him. Sam was in awe of how peaceful she looked and waking up with her next to him made him feel whole. He moved some the hair out of her face and gently caressed her face before suddenly stopping at how hot and damp she felt.

"Baby, you need to wake up." Sam said softly while lightly shaking her. He heard her grumble and turn her head to the side, her cheeks were rosy and he started to get worried.

"Mercedes, I need you to wake up." Sam said sitting up and pulling her with him.

"Five more minutes baby." Mercedes said barely above whisper, her head was spinning and her throat was dry. Sam willed her to look at him and to his luck she looked up at him with a small smile.

"You have a fever and we need to break it. I'll be right back but you I need you to stay awake okay?" He said waiting for her to respond which she nodded and sat up more giving him a weak smile. Sam got out of bed and went over to his bag and grabbed a pair of sweats and a shirt along throwing them on quickly before grabbing his phone and shooting Stacey and Stevie a text. He went over to Mercedes' bag and grabbed her body wash she had packed before walking into the bathroom to run her a warm bath when he walked back into the room Mercedes had drifted back to sleep and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on sleepy head, let's get you in the bath." Sam said leaning down and scooping her up. She gave him another small smile before laying her head against his chest.

"You know there are others ways to break a fever." She said lazily as he placed her into the warm water, which she happily embraced once it touched her skin. Sam chuckled at her comment before placing a peck on her forehead. When she started sneezing he knew his assumption was right and knew they would have to adjust their plans for today.

"I'm sure there is but you need to get better and you can't do that if I'm tiring you out so after your bath you're getting back in bed and resting. I already told Stevie and Stacey that we needed to adjust our plans… we usually go for a hike then have breakfast but I told them to go ahead without us." Sam replied tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You should go, I'll probably be sleeping anyway."

"No, I'm going to take care of you and then when everyone gets back we'll have lunch and head back to the house and once we get there I'll continue to take care of you." He said sternly.

"Sam…"

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes I'm going to get you some medicine and food. When I get back you better still be in here." He said walking away not giving her a chance to respond. Sam walked out of their cabin towards the mess hall, Stacey and Stevie were waiting for him at the entrance both looking concerned.

"Hey is my girl okay?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, just a cold for being in the water last night. I'm gonna get her some-"

"Why was she in the water last night? It was too cold for a swim." Stacey asked looking confused before giving Sam a once over then smirking. Sam noticed his sister's facial expression change and shook his head.

"What?"

"You and Cedes got it on last night, didn't you?" Stacey said smiling brightly before slapping his arm in disbelief.

"Wait… what does that have to do with Mercy going for a swim… oh… ohhhh." Stevie said finally realizing what had transpired.

"Look as fun as this conversation is, I need to get her some medicine and food. Are you guys okay with doing the hike without me?"

"Yeah it'll be fine but you know you're gonna have to pay up." Stacey said walking into the mess hall with her brothers in tow.

"What! that's not fair she's sick so it doesn't count." Sam said walking over to the medicine cabinet and grabbing all the cold medicine he saw placing them on the counter.

"Yeah but you're the reason why she's sick. You knew damn well it was far too cold to go skinny dipping." Stevie said grabbing some waters and Gatorades for both the hike and Mercedes.

"Fine. How much?" Sam said defeated.

"Nope, you have to make sure she gets better do that and consider us even." Stacey said while Stevie nodded in agreement.

"You guys know I didn't do it on purpose right? She said it was on her bucket list and she looked so excited and cute how the hell was I supposed to say no?" Sam asked adding several random items of food to his growing pile before looking at his siblings who both had the same "bullshit" expression.

"What?"

"Are you forgetting that we know you?"

"Yeah dude, you have no problems saying no, in fact you say it more than you think and I'll be damned if you cause my future wife any more harm." Stevie said with a straight face garnishing confused and slightly amused looks from both Sam and Stacey.

"You're what?" Sam asked with his arms crossed while he tried to keep the smile from forming on his face.

"Well… a man can dream." Stevie replied with a shrug before Stacey burst out into laughter.

"Either way I see it Cedes will be my sister so it's a win- win for me. Just you take care of her and no more late night dips. Horndog." Stacey said before walking out with the items she grabbed.

"Seriously though, we like her and we don't need you thinking with 'little Sam'. I get that you love her but you could've easily waited until it was a little warmer… you know? And before you say it, I know you couldn't say no hell I completely understand why you didn't Merce is damn sexy but if you plan on making her my sister-in-law you gotta put her well being first." Stevie said giving his brother a pat before leaving with his items as well. Sam really didn't think his siblings would come down on him like that and if he were honest they were right. He knew it was too cold but he wanted to make that one she wanted happen. He grabbed a small bag and placed all the things he grabbed into it then headed back to their cabin. Just as he was about to open the door he felt a hand on arm and turned around, he immediately let out a sigh and braced his self for the shit show that was about to begin.

"What Rachel?"

"I heard that Mercedes was ill and wanted to see if I could help make her better. I was always good at making you better." She replied sweetly.

"That's kind of you but I got it besides everyone else is going on the hike so you should probably try catching up with them." Sam said wanting this conversation to end so he could get back to Mercedes.

"No, I'm actually going to leave… I shouldn't have come here and I wanted to say I'm sorry for imposing. Mercedes is a lovely girl and I hope you're happy together." She replied before turning and walking away the minute her back was turned her sweet smile turned into a smug smirk. _She's going to feel real good, that I promise._

"We'll that was odd." Mercedes said with a slightly hoarse voice startling Sam. He turned and saw her standing the in front of the screen door.

"You're telling me. Now get back in bed, doctor Sam to the rescue." Sam said walking into the cabin smiling as she giggled.

"You think she really wanted to help me?" Mercedes asked getting back into bed as he instructed. Sam thought for a moment realizing that it was really strange for Rachel to be that… well nice. He got a strange feeling in his gut but quickly pushed it away when heard her cough. He would have to think about that later, he needed to take care of Mercedes first and that's exactly what he intended on doing.

* * *

_**SOOOOOO...? Welcome Ms. Rachel Berry! Yep, I didn't want to go with the typical route of it being Quinn or Santana. How freaking CUTE were they singing Time of My Life! Like can we just appreciate that moment and how Mercedes played fire with fire and won baby! Like let's be forreal Mercy not wanting Rachel near Sam is super cute! Also can we talk about Stevie and Stacey getting Sam a hard time about him and Cedes little dip? I personally think it was super sweet because they were looking out for her while hinting that they want her to stay around and not just as his assistant! That gut feeling Sam had is exactly what you're thinking Rachel ass about to start something. Lastly let's talk about how amazing Sam is for wanting to take care of our sick girl! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and please let know what you thought! Until next time XOXO!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: HIYA! Okay... just read... I'm sorry but I did say it was going to be some straight DRAMA!**

**Song: 1 +1 -Amber Riley's Cover (There's a ton pick the one where she has on the black and white and listen to it because it's gonna make set the scene for you)**

* * *

_"__You think she really wanted to help me?" Mercedes asked getting back into bed as he instructed. Sam thought for a moment realizing that it was really strange for Rachel to be that… well nice. He got a strange feeling in his gut but quickly pushed it away when heard her cough. He would have to think about that later, he needed to take care of Mercedes first and that's exactly what he intended on doing._

…

Rachel was very annoyed at the little display Sam and his… 'friend' put on while they were supposed to be doing a duet together. Who the hell did this bitch think she was? That wasn't even the worst part, Sam had the nerve to be enjoying her company right in front of her! She heard that Sam was in town and couldn't contain her excitement, they hadn't seen each other in years but she knew that he would come and see her after he got settled. She just knew it was going to be like old times but when she heard Stacey and Stevie were also going to be in town she knew they wouldn't pass up an opportunity to do their little sibling tradition. A tradition that she was happily apart of for years until he broke up with her over silly reasons. Deep down he knew he still loved her and he just needed to be reminded of that fact so she decided to crash their get together but was immediately taken aback by the woman sitting so closely to Sam. She could tell they were at least friends but there was no way he would ever be attracted to her, she was far from his type so she just figured she was a pity date. When she tried to lean down and hug him the woman had the nerve to try and stop her actions!

"_I guess I should introduce myself properly, I'm Mercedes, Sam's girlfriend." _

The boldness from that thing was pissing Rachel off and when she saw Sam walking her to the lake after dinner she saw red. He would never take her there no matter how much she would beg him they would just go back to the cabin and after her begging him he would make love to her. She took a moment to calm down before following after them quietly, she stay in the shadows but she could hear their conversation perfectly.

"_I believe you Sam, I mean look at my situation with Anthony." Mercedes said nudging Sam with her shoulder with a small smile. _

_Who the hell was Anthony and why was it a 'situation' _Rachel thought to herself before making a mental note to look up this woman who seems to have Sam completely enamored. When she saw then undressing she knew it was time for her to exit but she couldn't help but stare at how much toned Sam had gotten since she last seen him felt herself get slightly aroused. She looked on for a few more minutes before quickly going back to her cabin to do some research when she finally was able to dig into the infamous Mercedes Jones which she found her last name by googling Sam, she found out some very interesting things and smiled at her detective work. She was very sure Sam didn't know about her sorted past and would use this to her advantage. She fell asleep with a devious grin on her face knowing she was about to ruin whatever 'relationship' Mercedes believed she was going to have with _her_ man.

Waking up to the news that Mercedes was sick made Rachel happy because that meant she wouldn't be going on the hike but when she overheard Stevie and Stacey saying that Sam wasn't going and that they would just go without him she became annoyed. She needed to move forward with her plan so she packed her overnight bag up and headed towards Sam's cabin. She offered to help but knew Sam well enough to know that he wasn't going to let anyone near her until she was better. She couldn't help but smile deviously when she was walking to her car because in a few hours their little escaped was going to come to an abrupt end and she would be waiting there to help Sam kick Mercedes to the curb and be hers again.

…

"That hike was really fun!" Jane said happily while hugging up on Stevie.

"Yeah it usually is the best way to walk off a hang over but being that we didn't really drink last night it served more so as a way to start the morning off right." Stacey replied smiling at how happy her brother looked and couldn't help but think that she'd be getting two new sisters if her brothers didn't screw up anything. When that thought crossed her mind she decided to check in on Mercedes and Sam before going to help make lunch and clean up before they packed up to head back to their parents house.

"Hey I'm going to check on Cedes, I'll catch up with you guys after." Stacey said walking towards their cabin, she still had her headphones in with music playing so didn't really hear what was going on in their cabin.

…

"Mmm… I'm so glad you convinced me to let you sweat out your fever this way baby." Sam said huskily while looking up at his girlfriend with a sexy smirk. He wasn't sure how she convinced him but he was more than sure it was when started removing her clothes and kissing along his neck gently. She seemed to be enjoying this method as well because she just nodded and continued riding him moaning loudly.

"Hey I just want- OH MY GOD!"

"Shit! Stacey what the hell! GET OUT!" Sam shouted pulling Mercedes down and quickly covering her up. His face was beet red and he was extremely embarrassed and he could Mercedes was too.

"I'm so sorry!" Stacey said with her eyes shut and turning around then running out the door.

"Baby?" Sam said softly pulling the covers down her so he could see her face. When he did he couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. She looked beyond embarrassed and he could swear he could see her blushing.

"I think we should probably get showered and dressed..." She said with a soft giggle.

"We could do that or we could finish you know sweating out your fever." Sam said wiggling his eyebrows and running his hands up her thigh and kissing her neck and shoulder. Mercedes let out a moan and licked her lips as she felt herself sinking into his ministrations.

"Sam…. We shouldn't… mmm damn." She said as he crawled on top of her and began nibbling on the sensitive spot behind her ear. He ran one hand up her body until he reached her breast and he began squeezing her nipple before taking it his mouthwhile his other hand roamed her inner thigh until he reached her center. He ran his thumb through her slick opening until he reached her engorged pearl and slowly moved his finger around in small circles making her gasp and clutch the sheets under her body.

"You still want me to stop?" He asked with a cocky grin before kissing her breathlessly and sliding a finger into her warm body. She arched her back and rolled her hips against his hand as he slowly pumped in and out of her then adding another when she moaned. Sam moved to her other breast giving it the same attention he'd given the other and continued to pleasure her with his fingers until he couldn't resist being inside her. She let out a whine when he removed his fingers but quickly changed to a breathless whimper when he eased into her and groaned at how good she felt around him. He looked deeply into her eyes and held her brown eyes with his, she was absolutely stunning and she was his.

"Make love to me." Was all she said before he did just that.

…

After everyone packed up their things and cleaned up their cabins they all met in mess hall for a late lunch before they headed back to the Evans house. Mercedes and Jane were having a lively conversation about their favorite embarrassing Stevie moment, much to his horror while Sam and Stevie grilled Jake about his intentions with their sister. Stacey was still a little mortified about walking in on Sam and Mercedes and tried to busy herself with her phone before Mercedes walked over and sat down beside her.

"Stace…?"

"Ah.. yeah? What's up?" Stacey replied with her cheeks turning bright pink making Mercedes giggle.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a somewhat amused smile on her face. She could tell Stacey felt bad about walking in on them but it was seriously water under the bridge.

"Merce, I'm so sorry… about… you know." She said whispering.

"It's okay, we should have locked the door. It happens besides, that's not why I can over here."

"It's not?"

"No, I came over here to tell you to go over there and save your man before Evans one and Evans two scare him off. Look." She replied covering her mouth to cough while nodding her head towards Sam and Stevie. Stacey's eyes grew big and she gave Mercedes a worried look which was returned with a knowing smile.

"I can't help you… I just went through it with my brothers and I'm not even sure how Sam survived." She said giggling.

"Fine… we probably should head out anyway, I can't keep ignoring dad's calls." She said getting up and pulling a worried looking Jake away from her over- protective brothers. They all cleaned up their messes and gathered any and all evidence of them being there to throw away before going and grabbing their bags and heading out of the campgrounds. Mercedes was given the honor of locking the gate since she was the one that unlocked it and everyone headed back to their vehicles agreeing to see each other once they made it back. Stacey and Jake had a few errands to run while Stevie and Jane needed to get home for a change of clothes. Sam helped Mercedes into his truck before placing their bags and his guitar on the back then getting and shooting her a bright smile.

"Have fun?"

"Yes, minus this damn cold." She said with a small smile followed by a yawn.

"I bet you're regretting not resting now aren't you?" He said with a sly smile. She shot him a dirty look that made him laugh out loudly.

"I don't remember you putting up that big of a fight but since it seems to be an issue we'll see how long you last without it."

"Hey now short stuff don't you go depriving me we just started." He said with a pout.

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, yeah… get you a nap. When we get back you can sleep longer, scouts honor!" He said holding up three fingers like a boy scout. She giggle and shook her head before closing her eyes and dozing off.

The drive back was peaceful and he drove a little slower so she could get as much rest as possible. He was enjoying the simplistic ride and as they approached his family's home he immediately grew angry. All the years he'd been in the limelight, not once did the media ever come to his family home mainly because it was fairly unknown where they lived. There were lines of media vans, photographers, and various signs being held by young women professing their love for him.

"What in the hell is this shit." He said to his self aloud as he tried to drive up the driveway without hitting anyone. He reached over and gently nudged Mercedes to let her know they had made it. When she opened her eyes and saw the camera flashes and people around the truck she gave him a worried look.

"I thought your family's address was unknown?" She asked sitting up and fixing her hair, thanking God she decided to put on actual clothes and not the sweats Sam offered her. She knew that she was going to have to go into work mode once they stepped out of the truck but was really angry that the media was there interrupting Dwight's peace.

"I'll make a call to get some security out here within the next hour." She said pulling out her phone but stopped when he reached over and took it from her.

"No, you're off until I say otherwise. Besides Pops knows how to handle this I'm sure he's already called a team. Come on let's just get you inside okay?" She nodded and watched as he got out and ran to her side to help her out. She didn't expect to be bombarded with so much noise or the amount of camera flashes she was getting, they usually ignored her presence. Sam tugged her along ignoring the questions being thrown at them until one caught both of their attention.

"Ms. Jones, how long have you been sleeping with Sam?" One reporter shouted making them both stop dead in their tracks. Once that got their attention another one asked

"Ms. Jones what do you have to say about the allegations that you were married once but it ended less than a month later?" Mercedes felt the wind being knocked from her chest, her heart was beating so loudly and she felt her vision becoming blurry. Sam was trying hard to get her to move but she was frozen in place, she could see him talking to her but she couldn't hear him.

"Sam do you always take midnight dips with women who work for you?"

**THUMP!**

…

"Baby? Can you hear me?"

Mercedes eyes fluttered open and she saw a pair of green eyes looking at her intently, they were laced with concern and another set of eyes that were worried. She felt Sam touch her face gently caressing it as a relieved smile formed on his lips.

"Mercy, I need you to nod or say something to let my know you can hear me." Sam said softly, her throat was dry so she just nodded and looked at the other set of eyes and gave them a weak smile.

"Hey there gorgeous. You gave us a big scare we can't have you just fainting on us." Dwight said smiling back at her and handing her a cup of water, which she gladly took and took a long sip.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened… I had this God awful dream that we were bombarded-" She stopped at the looks on both Dwight's and Sam's faces and began shaking her head slowly.

"No, no, no, no… not again." She said getting choked up as tears began to fill her eyes. She was immediately engulfed in Sam's arms as he held onto her tightly.

"What does she mean but again?" Dwight asked.

"Nothing Pops…"

"No… we have to tell him there's no point in hiding this it's probably all over the gossip sites by now. How could I have been so damn stupid." She said letting the tears fall and feeling so bad for putting Sam and his family through all of this bullshit. She knew it would come back to bite her in the ass but hoped that it would just fade away. Things with Sam were so good and she should have known they were too good to be true. She reluctantly pulled away and looked at Sam who looked worried, stress and deeply angry, she did this… had she just let things remain professional between them this wouldn't be happening to him or his family. She quickly thought about her parents and brothers, they would have to relive all of this and all because she wanted to be adventurous with her boyfriend. She looked at Dwight and sighed before telling him the condensed version of everything she told Sam and once she was done she could see he was thinking deeply about everything she revealed.

"It's okay, we all have skeletons." Dwight said after some time and gave her a gentle hug before asking her to give him and Sam a moment. She nodded and watched as they walked away into the other room.

"Who else knows about this?" Dwight asked once they were far enough from Mercedes.

"As far as I know just us and her parents. I'm not even sure who said anything to the- RACHEL!" Sam grunted when he remembered her sudden niceness and departure. What he couldn't get was how Rachel even found out about her past marriage or how she got video of them in lake. She went to her cabin and didn't leave as far as he knew until that morning.

"Rachel? That crazy girl you used to fool around with in high school? What does she have to do with this?" Dwight asked feeling lost. Sam shook his head and knew it was time to tell his dad about their tradition.

"Pops… me, Stevie and Stacey have been sneaking out to go to the old camp." He said feeling like a child waiting for his dad to explode.

"I know that. You're mother and I have always know, why do you think you've never been arrested?" Dwight asked chuckling.

"You knew? How?"

"You mother and I followed you three one year and found out about it, we bought the campgrounds the next day but let the original owners maintain it all." Dwight replied nonchalantly.

"So you've always known?"

"Yes, now back to Rachel. What does she have to do with this."

"She showed up and tried to imply that we were on again off again. She offered to help Cedes when she found out she was sick and when I told her no, she just apologized for being rude to Mercedes and said that she hoped the best for us and then left." Sam said breathing deeply before continuing.

"I got a bad feeling about how calm and accepting she was and now I know why. Pops, I can't let her go through this again. She fainted the moment they mention what we did." Sam said looking worried about how well Mercedes was going to deal with this last time it was dealt privately but now… it was the whole world.

"We will shield her as much as we can. I know you guys have plans to go somewhere else but maybe it'll be best if you stayed and we can have you pretend to leave and you can come back in through the back way." Dwight said as the wheels began to turn in his head how to best protect his son and Mercy. Sam nodded and gave his dad an appreciative look, he wished like hell he would've listened to his gut when he got the bad feeling.

"I love her." Was all Sam said before walking back into the living room where Mercedes was sitting.

"Baby, I'm going to take care of all of this okay?" Sam said kneeling down to be at eye level with Mercedes. She gave him small smile and placed her small hand on his cheek before gently kissing him. She knew that look of determination and she loved seeing it on his face but she knew this was going to do more damage than good. She was his personal assistant for five years and not once in those five years had he ever been attached to anything remotely like this. She was ruining his image by the second and she couldn't bring herself to continue. So she put on a brave face because she knew what she was going to do was going to hurt but in the end benefit him.

"Okay Sam. I'm still feeling a little bit tired so I'm going to go lay down for a while okay?" She said sweetly and getting up from the couch. Sam nodded and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss before watching her go upstairs.

…

"So, you think Rachel had something to do with this?" Stacey asked calmly.

"Yes… she's the only person that had reason to gain from this and besides Jane and Jake were with you both so she's the last person in the equation." Sam replied. After Mercedes went upstairs to lie down he called his team and informed them to redirect any and all questions regarding his relationship with Mercedes. He made sure to contact her parents who had already seen the news cycle about their daughter and they were planning to come up but Sam told them it would be best if they stayed so that they wouldn't be hounded as well.

"So I'll beat her ass and get her to retract everything she said problem solved." Stacey said standing and walking towards the door.

"Umm where are you going?" Stevie asked running behind her stopping her before she reached the door.

"To kick that bitch's ass, were you not listening to me? I know where she lives and I know she will let me in and when she does she's gonna get two the face." Stacey said through gritted teeth. Sam couldn't help but laugh and deep down he like his sister's plan but he knew it would cause more problems than solutions.

"Okay Wonder Woman, we have to be smart about all of this and fighting isn't going to cut it this time… well beating bitches asses isn't." Sam said trying to hold back his pride for his sister. She may have been petite but she was a feisty thing that never feared getting her hands dirty.

"WHY NOT? Sam she ruined Cedes' life in less than 24 hours local news is just the tip wait until the blogs start talking about her. Has it even crossed your mind what your love-crazed fans are going to say about her? You remember how many death threats I got because I called you a loser and only when you explained I was your little sister did they stop. They won't believe anything that is 'professionally' stated or some bullshit joint statements from you and her both." Stacey said getting teary-eyed, she hated that this was happening to her brother but it was worse now because Mercedes was like an older sister to her and now she will to endure so much backlash because of some jealous bitch.

"Stace… we're gonna take care of this okay kiddo?" Stevie said softly, he was angry too but he knew they had to keep their heads about themselves. Running off and beating the shit out of people wasn't going to make anything change. That's when the idea came into his head and he couldn't help but smiling brightly confusing both his siblings.

"SAM! Dude! I got it!"

"Got what?" Sam said looking concerned at his brother who had this wild look in his eyes.

"There's nothing to fix! Just admit that its the both of you and get ahead of it. Go out there and tell the media that yes, it's you and your GIRLFRIEND not assistant in the clip. Profess your love for her and it's done. There's nothing that anyone can hold against the both of you if you tell the truth and there's nothing anyone can say that will say your relationship isn't legit. You took time off, you've been seen with her on multiple occasions recently looking lovey-dovey. It's just that simple." Stevie said looking at his siblings who also both began to smile and nod their heads. Stevie was right, there wasn't anything too damaging that could be done or said because it was him and Mercedes having a little fun. He wasn't attached to anyone and she wasn't either so there was no harm, there was nothing to hide and he didn't want to hide her.

"Damnit Stevie! You're a fucking genius!" Sam shouted and hugged his brother tightly. Everyone was happy and somewhat celebrating that was until a knock came at the door. Stacey went and opened it but there was only an eve lope with Mercedes' name written on it.

"Who was it?" Sam asked still smiling.

"No one just this for Cedes."She said handing the envelope to Sam. He made a face and started to open it before stopping, it wasn't his to open but he knew something bad was in it. He was debating on if he should give it to her or pretend whatever this was never showed up.

"Open it." A soft voice came from behind him. He turned and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend until she gave him a sad look. She held her hand out for Sam to hand the envelope to her which he reluctantly did. She let out a deep breath and shook her head before giving everyone a solemn expression, she pulled the contents out and handed them to Sam.

"What is it?" Stevie asked walking over to where Sam stood frozen and looking down at what was in the envelope.

"Are these?" Stevie said starting to grab them photos but Sam stopped him. Sam looked at Mercedes and saw her weakened stare as she sat there dazed.

"Mercedes, how did you know these were being sent here?" Sam asked and waited for a response but all he got was her phone being handed to him.

_Leave and I won't release these or the video. _

_You have 24 hours._

"I'm leaving." She said finally looking at everyone's shocked faces.

"What no, no you're not going anywhere." Sam and Dwight said in unison with Stevie and Stacey nodding in agreement.

"I'm not going through this again and I'm not putting you through it either… none of you." She said choking back tears and trying to keep a brave face. It was late and she was weary and didn't have much fight left in her due to the cold.

"Merce, you don't get to make that choice, we are willing to go through and we will deal with together." Sam said looking deeply into her eyes showing her that he was very serious about her not leaving. She sighed and nodded her head and gave them all a reassuring smile.

"You're staying?" Stacey asked as a smile began to grace her lips.

"Yeah Stace, I'm staying." Mercedes said walking over and hugging her. Everyone joined in the hug and decided that they would all get some rest and wake up early tomorrow to figure out how they were going to handle it.

…

"Come here baby." Mercedes said sweetly to Sam as she got comfortable in the bed, they had just enjoyed a relaxing bath together and were getting ready to get some sleep. Sam looked sexy in his boxers and nothing else, she let her eyes run over his body and bit her lip. Sam gave her a sexy grin and hopped in bed next to her making her giggle as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck taking in her sweet scent. He began planted soft kisses along her shoulder and collar bone before she gently pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I want to sing to you." She said softly and smiled when eyes lit up.

"Okay! I'm ready." He said sitting up as she moved to sit in front of him and placed his hands in hers. She looked deeply into his eyes before she began to sing.

_**If I ain't got nothing**_

_**I got you**_

_**If I ain't got something**_

_**I don't give a damn 'cause I got it with you**_

_**I don't know much about algebra**_

_**But I know one plus one equals two**_

_**And it's me and you**_

_**That's all we'll have**_

_**When the world is through**_

_**'Cause, baby, we ain't got nothing without love**_

_**Darling, you got enough for the both of us**_

_**So, come on, baby**_

_**Make love to me**_

_**When my days look low**_

_**Pull me in close and don't let me go**_

_**Make love to me**_

_**So when the world's at war**_

_**Let our love heal us all right now, baby**_

_**Make love to me, me, me, me, me, oh, oh**_

_**Make love to me**_

_Mercedes began kissing him gently and lovingly holding back tears and not wanting this moment to end in any other way but them wrapped in each other's arm. She ran her hands through his hair as she straddled him allowing his hands to roam under the button down he gave her to sleep in. His hands were like and match being lit everywhere they went her skin became warmer, more alive and tingled, he removed the shirt and marveled at her beauty. He placed hot kissed down her chest making her breathing hitch and eliciting moans from her. _

_**Hey, I don't know much about guns**_

_**But I—I've been shot by you, hey**_

_**And I don't know when I'm gon' die**_

_**But I hope that I'm gon' die by you, hey**_

_**I don't know much about fighting**_

_**But I—I know I will fight for you, hey**_

_**Just when I ball up my fist I realize**_

_**I'm laying right next to you**_

_**Baby, we ain't got nothing but love**_

_**And, darling, you got enough for the both of us**_

_She allowed Sam to take control as he devoured every inch of her flesh slowly and gently. He wanted to do as the song begged, he wanted to make love to her until he couldn't. Every fiber in his being was aflame as she trembled when his lips touched her neck, shoulders, breast, stomach, thighs and her sweet spot. He wanted all of her and he took all was giving, hearing her moan his name was all the music he ever needed. He devoured her over and over until they were spent and fell into a peaceful slumber afterwards with her close to him. Mercedes looked at the man laying next to her and let out a soft sigh before sliding out of bed. Mercedes couldn't put Sam through this... she knew how much it hurt her and it was done privately but now it was public and Sam didn't need the negative attention. She knew running wasn't the smartest but thinking rationally wasn't on her mind right now she loved Sam and wanted to protect him from all of this, she looked over at him sleeping and knew this was the only time she could get away._

_**Make love to me**_

_**When my days look low**_

_**Pull me in close and don't let me go**_

_**Make love to me**_

_**So when the world's at war**_

_**Let our love heal us all**_

_**Help me let down my guard**_

_She placed her type letter of resignation and two person notes for him and slowly eased to grab her shoes and bag. She quietly placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled away before the tears fell onto his face. She called for a cab and it should be arriving soon. She walked to the door and before leaving she turned and looked at him one time before going through the door and heading down stairs. She quickly rushed to the front door and exited hoping like hell no one heard her. The can driver was waiting patiently and smiled when he saw her she gave him a half smile as he took her bags. She took a deep breath before entering the cab and telling the driver her destination. Looking back with fresh tears and saying sorry before sending a text letting it be know she left._

_**Make love to me, me, me, me, me, oh, oh**_

_**Make love to me, me, me, me, me**_

* * *

**SOOOOO...? I want to hear what you guys have to say! Flood me with your thoughts! This chapter was a whole mess and a half but there is always a sliver lining and there will be a lot answered in the next plus a really sweet moment and a sad but VITAL moment. I think we're getting close to the story's end and I can't wait to ride it out with you all! Can we just talk about that sweet sweet moment when she sang to him? I hate that I had to make her leave the way she did but I PROMISE it will be known where she is in the next chapter! FLOOD ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS! Also Stacey isn't backing down that easily ;) Until next time love bugs XOXO!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: OKAY... Stacey is going to make your day! That's it bye enjoy!

* * *

_Sam_

Sam woke up feeling the sun on his bare skin and ran his hands where he expected to be but felt cold sheets instead. He shot up when he heard the crinkling of paper and he didn't even look at the paper, he grabbed some shorts and ran out of the room. He shouted her name as he ran down stairs, he went into the living room first and didn't see her there, he quickly ran from room to room before being stopped by his father.

"Son what's gotten you all riled up?" Dwight said having to tighten his grip on his son's arm.

"I think she's gone, Pops! She wasn't in bed this morning… there was just-" He said before breaking free and running back upstairs to his room. He reached his bed in seconds and grabbed the papers off his bed then ran back downstairs where his father was waiting. He quickly flipped the papers over and read the first one shaking his head.

"FUCK! She… she quit! She's gone. She… just left." Sam said letting the other letters fall out of his hands. He plopped down on the couch and buried his head into his hands. Dwight grabbed the other two letters and walked over to his son. He sat next to him and gave him a moment before speaking.

"Sam, I know this is difficult but you should probably read what she wrote first before jumping to conclusions. She might have a good reason why she did what she did." He said sliding the notes into crease of his sons arm.

"She just left without saying a damn word. She didn't even give me a chance to try and fix it! She just left without saying goodbye." Sam said lowly and looking at his dad with weary eyes.

"Read what she said first then we can talk okay." Dwight said standing and starting to walk away.

"SHE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! I LOVE HER AND SHE DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHANCE! SHE JUST LEFT…" Sam stood up shouting as Stevie walked in with wide eyes as he heard his brother yelling.

"Samuel Evans." His father said shaking his head and grabbing hold of his son's shoulders. He gently shook his son so he would look at him. He could see the hurt but it was misguided and he needed to set him straight before he lost out of real love.

"You need to let her go." Dwight said finally and trying not to let those words hurt but he knew what this was really about.

"I just got her and you want me to let her go?"

"This reaction isn't about Mercedes, you're going to go after her and you know it. This is about your mother and this whole situation surrounding Mercedes has brought up everything you keep masking."

"This has nothing to do with her… she had a choice and she left." Sam said yanking away from his father.

"She did not have a choice!" Stacey said causing them all to turn around.

"You think she wanted to leave? If she had a choice she wouldn't have this shit happening again. Yeah, I know all about her past because she trusted me and she left you a note because she loves you. Mercedes did this to protect you and you're over here using mom's death and her dying as a reason to get mad and not go after her." Stacey said moving closer to her brother.

"This has NOTHING to do with mom!" Sam said moving away from his sister but stopped when he bumped into his brother.

"It has everything to do with mom. You haven't been here in years and you haven't smiled this much in years. You know it's been bugging you how we all know things about Mercy that you're just now finding out. Let me break it down for you, when mom died Mercedes called us everyday after the funeral to make sure we were holding up okay. She called dad and talked to him for hours so he didn't feel alone, she would Skype with me when I would be down and help me feel better. She would text and email Stevie funny stuff to keep his mood high. You weren't the only one who lost her Sam did you know mom used to talk to Mercy for hours about you? When she got sick again and you stopped answering our calls Mercedes was our line to you. You will read what she wrote and you will go after her because that stupid bitch still planned on releasing the video of the two of you… together." Stacey said rubbing her hand before tossing over the flash drive with Jane handing over the laptop as well.

…

_Early Morning_

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Who would be here this early?" _

_Knock! Knock!_

"_Coming!" Rachel said as she walked a little faster to the door to open it, she had a feeling it would be another reporter wanting more information but she had gotten what she needed and even though she said she wouldn't release the video she still had plans to do it… just at a later time. When she opened the door her eyes went wide but she quickly regain herself and gave a sweet smile._

"_Well, good morning. What do I owe this honor?" Rachel asked._

"_Cut the shit bitch, we're here to have a little girl chat." Stacey said harshly and pushed Rachel aside so she and Jane could enter. She quickly closed the door and followed behind them until they reached her living room and they both sat down. Rachel stood looking at both of the women with concerned eyes, she knew if she played things right she could easily manipulate them into believing whatever she said so she smiled and sat across from them waiting to see who would speak first._

"_So…" Rachel said after a few moments of intense stares. Stacey stood up and threw the pictures she had taken from the envelope at her._

"_Explain." Rachel looked down at the images and had to stop the smile that was threatening to creep onto her face. She had to give it to herself she took some amazing shots of Sam and that thing having sex. _

"_Oh my goodness… who… you don't think I did this do you?" She asked sounding innocent and shocked. She looked at Stacey and saw her facial expression remained the same, unconvinced she looked over at Jane and saw the same expression. _SHIT! They haven't accused me yet so maybe there still uncertain. I can do this!

"_Really Rachel? Going to try that tired innocent shit on me? You're forgetting that I know how you work. Why did you do this? Why did you do this to them?" _

"_I didn't! I would never hurt Sam and I know how important his image is to him. Why on earth would I ruin it for him? How do you know that she didn't hire someone to take these to blackmail him?" She countered not letting her voice raise and adding a little shake to hers to sound hurt by her words._

"_Bull shit you fucking crazy bitch! Look I don't you like they do but I know shit when I see it! Now you blackmailed her to leave and she did. What's the endgame? I can smell some more bull brewing and before we leave you will tell us everything, you will give over everything you have and then you will leave." Jane said giving Rachel the scariest look she's ever received in her life. Okay, I'm gonna have to play dirty then. An unnerving smile crossed Rachel's lips as she threw the pictures down on her coffee table. She sat up straight crossing her legs at the knee and laughed lightly._

"_I don't have to tell you anything because you have no proof of me doing anything." She said fluttering her eyelashes innocently at the women. She saw their expressions change from mean to shocked and couldn't help smiling bigger. _I got you bitches in the palm of my hands.

"_Jane… do you mind giving me and Rachel some time alone?" Stacey asked trying to remain calm. Jane nodded and shot Rachel another death glare before leaving. Once Jane was out of sight and earshot Stacey yanked Rachel from where she was sitting smugly._

"_Listen to me and listen well, you are going to tell me everything and give me everything you have! If not I am going to beat the hell out of you. You can pick the easy way or make my day and make it hard for me." Stacey said backing Rachel into the wall. _

"_If you lay one finger on me I will-"_

_SLAP!_

"_Stacey I will press charges if you don't-" Was all Rachel was able to get out before the Stacey's hand made contact with her face again only this time she didn't slap her she punched her hard twice and was getting ready to throw a few more punch when Rachel put her hands begging her to stop. _

"_I have a video on my computer and a copy of it on a flash drive that I was going to send later this afternoon. She texted me late last night saying that she left and to just leave Sam alone, but I wanted to make sure she never came back so I contacted a news company and anonymously let it be know there was a video of the two of them as well." Rachel said through sobs and hoping Stacey believe her._

"_Give me everything you have NOW!" Rachel nodded and scurried along to grab her laptop, the flash drive and the other pictures she had, when she returned she gave them all to Stacey without hesitating. Stacey gave her a look before grabbing her phone and texting Jane to come back inside so she could take the items with her._

"_Is this all of it?" Jane asked Rachel._

"_Yes, I don't have anything else it's all there." Rachel replied trying to catch the blood coming from her nose. _

"_Good. Now that Stacey's done her part I guess I should let you in on a little secret. My name is Jane Hayward, name ring a bell?" _

"_Hayyyward… as in Judge Hayward?" Rachel stuttered and her eyes became really big._

"_Yep, that's my daddy and my mother just so happens to be the ADA so… you'll be having a few more visitors later for trespassing, breaking and entering as well as blackmailing." Jane said high fiving Stacey._

"_Wwwhat? I never broke into anywhere and I never trespassed! If you charge me then you'll have to charge everyone else." Rachel said trying to weave her way out of everything._

"_No honey, it's not considered trespassing if you own it and being that you were and uninvited party you not only trespassed you were breaking and entering because the gate was closed." Stacey said moving closer to the brunette who stood there stunned._

"_You messed with the wrong woman when you went after Mercedes. She is our family and you don't fuck with our family and get away with it." Stacey's continued and followed it with a swift backhand. Then they both left and waited until the sheriffs arrived, Jane waved one of them over and told them they had the proof and would follow them to the precinct but would need everything back the same day. Stacey wanted to give Mercedes the honor of deleting the footage but knew that was going to be hard because she didn't know where she was… _

…

"You knew?" Sam asked looking at his sister confused.

"I didn't know she was going to leave but I saw her leaving… I woke up and saw the a light shine in my window. I looked and she was getting into a cab. I didn't have enough time to stop her or I would have but that's not the point, we have everything now you just have to go find her." Stacey said looking at Sam with encouraging eyes.

"She hasn't left the state if that helps..." Jane said and everyone looked at her wide eyed except for Stacey.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use your parent's connections for personal reasons." Stevie said to his girlfriend.

"No I can't use them to find out where Beyonce is for my obsessed boyfriend but for this I was able to check and see if she chartered any flights or used any modes of transportation that needed her ID." Jane said smacking Stevie across the head.

"So she's still here in Kentucky?" Sam asked feeling hopeful for the first time since he woken up alone. Dwight let out a chuckle and began walking away making his children and Jane share concerned glances.

"Pop where are you going and what's so funny?"

"Read the letters son." That was all Dwight said as he headed to his favorite place for some quiet.

"He's getting a little cryptic with age… think he's turning into Dumbledore?" Stevie asked with a straight face that quickly turned innocent when everyone around began to laugh. Jane shook her head and kissed him before she and Stacey pulled him out of the living room to give Sam some space to read whatever Mercedes had written him. Sam sat down on the couch and took a deep breath and grabbed the first note that had his name written in his mother's handwriting.

_Sammy,_

_My sweet baby boy, I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry it has come to this but there's a few things I want you to know. A little last minute mommy and Sammy advice… deal? I love you dearly, you captured my heart the second you open those beautiful eyes at me and smiled. You held my gaze for as long as you could before finally looking over at your father and acknowledging I had some help in getting you here. (Ha) You were my only child for so long and it was the best years as a mother I've ever experienced… don't tell the runts I said that. Before we had Stevie and Stacey, your father and I had fell on hard times and you of course was far to young to even remember but we lost just about everything. _

_Your father and I would take you with us to job interviews and alternate who would keep you while we drove around. One day after your father's luck finally kicked in and he got a job offer in Kentucky we packed up everything our little car could carry and drove straight out there. We had to get a house, get you into daycare so I could work and prepare for two more mouths to feed. Your father insisted on buying the land our home now resides on much to my disapproval but he had a plan and you know how your father is once he's got something set in his mind. (You inherited that trait from him ha) we lived in a paced one bedroom apartment for months while your father had our house built and the second it was completed he moved us into it and promised we'd never go through that again and we never did. _

_Do you remember when you were ten and I wanted to take you exploring? We went to so many different places, we drove around for hours and hours until you saw something that caught your eyes? Meadows of Happy is what you called it haha… do you remember Sammy? If you do and if you ever need me I want you to go there because that was our special place and I'll always be there waiting for you. I know you won't read this right away and I know it'll probably take something major for you to even accept this letter from me but I want you to promise me this… when you finally do read it remember who gave it to you. I may be an over zealous mother but I have a feeling you know exactly who I'm talking about… she's fragile but also very strong and she's exactly who you need in your life. Your father will finish the rest for me… you tell that old fool I said he better not try to join me anytime soon or I'm going to kick his ass until he goes back._

_I love you baby,_

_-Mom_

Sam stared at his mother's letter for a few moments allowing his unshed tears to fall. He didn't know about their parents hardship but he remembered always having something to do and that they were always on the go. He loved just driving around with his parents and he remembered the place she spoke of fondly. He got up a walked to where he knew his dad would be and smiled when he saw him sitting by the fountain looking peaceful as ever.

"What did she say?" Dwight asked not looking at his son.

"She said that she would kick your ass if you tried to join her anytime soon." Sam replied with a chuckle sitting down next to his father.

"She waited as long as she could for you, you know?"

"I was selfish and I wasn't ready to say goodbye so I thought if I stayed away she would stay…"

"She was never meant to be here forever son. She was on borrowed time just like we all are and all she wanted was for you to be happy all of you." Dwight said sighing deeply before continuing.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you two things and I've waited this long to finally tell but I think she knew what she was doing when she sent that letter to Mercy instead of you. Mary wanted you to know that you need to stop and take a minute to realize what's around you and what's right in front of you. You have been going since you were a small child and when you were sent to the hospital because of exhaustion I thought I was going to lose you… I know her dying was hard but you still had me, Stevie and Stacey. Hell you had Mercedes too but I could you hadn't noticed that… not really." Dwight said giving his son a chance to digest what he just said until Sam nodded he finished.

"She also wanted you to know that no matter how dark everything seems now, there's always some sunlight near. Now my job is to ask you this: where is your sunlight son? Because we both know it ain't here with me or on the road with screaming fans." He said getting up and walking back inside. Sam couldn't remember where he heard that question before but he remembered being asked it.

"Pop?"

"Yeah?"

"How long did she know?" Dwight chuckled and shook his head.

"She knew from the beginning which is why she refused to let you hire anyone else. She also knew she was sick again and out of all of children she knew you would never take the time out to find someone that would be good for you. You had so many people in your ear until Mary stepped in and fired them all. She did the same with Stacey and Stevie, she made sure you all had a sense of peace before she left but you… you were just so caught up in work that you didn't see it. Your mother saw things I could never see and she was truly amazing because of that fact." Dwight said smiling fondly and nodding for Sam to read the other note. Sam felt a sense of peace after hearing what his father said… he never got a chance to say thank you but he knew where he could go to do just that. He knew he needed to read Mercedes' note but something inside him told him he needed to resolve his hurt first. So he grabbed his things and keys running to his truck and took the back way to avoid any hiding media.

…

Three and half hours later Sam arrived to the one spot he knew he could say goodbye. He got out of his truck and realized the place looked the same it was still full of wild flowers, tall grass and even the small pond that surround the area looked well kept. There was a long path leading away towards a wooded area but he didn't notice any signs saying no trespassing so he proceeded to walk towards the pond. When he got there he felt an overwhelming sense of warmth surrounding him and he knew she was there. All that time running from her and he could feel her everywhere around him in that moment and the tears fell.

"Moma… I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to say goodbye. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here and I'm sorry you waited as long as you did for me. I miss you so much and I love you so much, I wish I could've said this while you were still here..." Sam said through the sobs as he fell to ground then he felt Mercedes's letter poking his side and let out a deep breath before reading it.

_Sam,_

_I spent the last hour trying to find a way say that I'm truly sorry. I don't know if what I'm doing is best but I do know that I'm doing it to protect you and Dwight, Stacey and Stevie. Running is the coward's way out and as prideful as I am I will be play a coward for you. I have grown to love your family like they are my own and now I can only say I love you too. You were never just my boss and even though I could have never guessed that we would end up being closer than I thought humanly possible but it has happened. My wildest dreams couldn't even come up with me being in love with someone as amazing and caring as you but here I am… madly deeply in love with you. You are my meadow Sam… I hope you can forgive me._

_I love you,_

_-Mercedes _

Sam felt there feeling confused and angry, he was hoping the letter would tell him something, give him some type of hint to where she could be but it didn't. He let out an annoyed breath and began to crumble up the letter before something told him to read it again. He scanned the letter over and over not getting a hint until the sun began to shine brightly making it hard to see the whole letter. He tried moving but the sun's rays were too bright and he saw writing on the back for the first time but it wasn't Mercedes' handwriting.

_I would love for you to see it, here's the address 729 Terrybrook Ave. _

Sam took out his phone and quickly put the address in and saw that it was only a few yards away. He walked towards the pathway and saw a mailbox matching the address on the note. He let out breath he didn't even notice he was holding and ran down the dirt road until he reached the clearing and saw the most beautiful cabin. Sam immediately recognized because it was the one we told he would build his mother one day._ I see you're still looking out for me ma! _He said to his self before running to the door and taking a deep breath before opening it. He knew it wouldn't be locked because she was much like her family… and they never locked the door during the day. He walked in and didn't see her anywhere he went room to room until he decided to go out the back, his heart was beating a mile a minute and then he saw her sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Baby?" He said softly and swiftly walking over to where she was sitting. Mercedes shot up and looked back and the second she saw him standing there she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I shouldn't have left but I didn't know what else to do and I know everyone agreed to figure out a plan but I got another messages about the video and it just brought up how shitty I felt when Anthony did it and I just didn't want you to have to deal with it… you deserved so much more and I know leaving the way I did was stupid." She was rambling and all Sam could do was look at her until he couldn't, he thought he wouldn't still be upset but he was and his anger started to grow.

"You LEFT!" He shouted before he could stop it from coming out. Mercedes jumped slightly and looked at him with apologetic eyes but she knew she was wrong for leaving.

"Sam-"

"NO YOU LEFT A DAMN RESIGNATION LETTER! We made love and you left like it was nothing. You didn't give me a chance to help you through it, you didn't give me a chance to say if I wanted to deal with all of it or not, no you just left! I woke up alone and confused and worried and you just left. Well let's see how you like it." He said before walking back into the house and out the front slamming the door behind him. He could hear her calling his name but he refused to turn around not yet… he know this was childish but she needed to know leaving was not going to fly with him. He made it halfway down the pathway before stopping when he heard a familiar voice but knew it was too good to be true.

"_Boy if you don't turn your narrow behind around..."_

* * *

Sooooo...? I hope you enjoyed this and yes Rachel will get hers... she only got a taste trust me! Stacey is the epitome of bad ass okay because baby girl was big mad! I couldn't let Sam just run back Mercedes all lovey-dovey sorry but that's not realistic and I mean.. they're gonna make up ;) until next time XOXO!


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N So this chapter is not some explosive happy lovey-dovey chapter! I felt this needed to happen in order to make them stronger. Hate me now and love me later! This is afiller chapter and A LOT of what happened NEEDED to happen.**_

* * *

"_Boy if you don't turn your narrow behind around..." _

"Oh great now I'm hearing ghost! This day can't get any better damnit!" He said aloud and jumping when he felt a hand on his back. He turned around and saw Mercedes standing there and feeling his self getting angry because even though he was pissed at her she looked so damn beautiful. _Why are you so beautiful! _His facial expression must have shown he was angry because she looked down and sniffled before running her hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry Sam. I should have known not to do that but please understand where I'm coming from… I panicked and I couldn't get those images out of my head and the thought of having another video of me out there shook me to my core. It almost broke my family apart and I will not let that happen to yours. You already lost so much and you being home has made them all so happy and you even m-more happy." She said choking up and trying to fight the urge to cry.

"It wasn't your decision to make alone, I'm in it too and my family was there behind us one thousand percent. You just needed to give us time to figure out what to do and honestly enough Stevie's plan wasn't the worst it could have worked… well not really but we were getting somewhere." He said trying to bite back his anger but couldn't.

"It was my decision to make! They weren't asking about your past marriage or if you slept around… Sam I wouldn't have been forgiven as easily as you would have been and who's to say that the video wasn't going to get leaked after that huh? Then what?"

"THEN WE HANDLE IT! This relationship has two people in it not one and if you can't realize how wrong you were for leaving then why are we standing here talking?" Sam said letting out a huff and shaking his head. He knew this is really what Rachel was aiming for, for them to argue and not be able to move past her leaving.

"Then maybe I should just go…" She said backing away and suddenly feeling hot. She shook the feeling off and looked at him but his eyes weren't telling her anything and his expression was blank. She nodded and turned to head back to the cabin.

"Mercedes I don't want you to go, we shouldn't be fighting I'm just got so angry that you didn't give me a chance to help you. Especially after finally realizing how much you have helped me all this time." He said grabbing her arm gently to stop her.

"Sam… I was just doing my job. All this isn't fair to you or your family and you're right running was the worst thing I could have done but it was the best way to protect you so I did." She said wiping her tears.

"I can see where this is heading and you can stop thinking it because I'm not letting you go." He replied pulling her into him and squeezing her gently.

"The video is still out there waiting to be released..." She said pulling away and looking at him with her head tilted slightly. Her throat became dry and she felt an uneasy feeling settle over her before it became to great and she needed some air.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her concerned as she fanned herself lightly, it wasn't the least bit hot outside and she seemed to have gotten over her cold.

"I just need some water." She said hoping that was the truth because she didn't know and the thought of the video was making her sick.

"Okay we can finish this conversation at the cabin come on." He said grabbing her hand and walking back to the cabin.

…

When they got back she sat on the sofa and he went to grab her something to drink and was happy to see there were bottled water, he grabbed her one and took it back to her but she wasn't there. He was about to panic when she reappeared with a small smile on her face and a blanket in her hand.

"Here drink."

"Thank you." She said taking the water and taking a long sip.

"Mercy, we got the video and the pictures." He said after she put the bottle down. She swallowed the water that was in her mouth before it came flying out.

"What? How? Wait why didn't you just start with that!" She said jumping up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you shitting me? YOU LEFT! I was mad…" He said calming down not wanting to argue again.

"I PANICKED HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT! I'M… I'm sorry but if you're going to sit here and punish me any further than I already have then I'm sorry but I will leave." She replied getting angry. They weren't getting anywhere and she couldn't think straight with him staring at her all mad with those damn beautiful eyes. _Girl get your damn head out of the gutter! _

"Will you stop fidgeting and stop saying you'll leave! You're not going anywhere because you love me and I love you and yes I'm pissed but we will work through this and we aren't leaving until we figure out something." Sam said as calmly as he could without breaking eye contact with Mercedes.

"I'm not fidgeting…" She replied under her breath.

"You are fidgeting and quit looking at me like that." Sam said shifting and trying to focus but he just realized this was their first fight and he finally understood why in all the movies he watched the people either have angry make up sex or make love for hours. He was so angry at her but damn it if she didn't look adorable when she was mad and damn-it if he didn't want to tear her clothes off her body.

"Are you going to tell me how you got everything back or are you just going to keep looking at me like that?" _What the hell do you want from me? _

"Stacey actually got them back actually… I don't know how but Jane was involved. We figured out it was Rachel and she saw you leave and took matters into her own hands." Sam replied finally sitting next to her. She moved slightly and looked away making him angrier. _Now she doesn't want to be near me? _Mercedes just nodded and let out a deep sigh, had she just stayed then they wouldn't be sitting here awkwardly looking at each other.

"God damn-it Mercedes." He said before cupping her face and kissing her hungrily then deepening when she let out a soft moan. She moved over and straddled him running her hands through his hair recapturing his lips with hers.

"_Now is not the time!" _Sam jumped and had to quickly catch Mercedes before she fell off of him. She looked at him wide-eyed and confused before slowly removing herself from his lap.

"I… umm… sorry. We should probably go back to your dad's?" She said standing up and running her hands through her hair.

"No, we're going to figure this out first. We went from being connected to being completely stuck and I don't know about you but I don't want this to be our end." Sam said shaking his head and breathing heavily.

"Okay, I don't want that either. So what do you want to do about this?" She asked.

"We're going to do what Stevie said but with a twist. We're going to call out the person who put us in the messed up situation and then we're gonna come back here and I'm going to make love to you." He said nodding his head agreeing with his course of action. It was a solid plan and it cleared up everything.

"Also you're fired." He said standing up and crossing his arms looking at her sternly before continuing.

"You're moving out of the guest house and moving into the main house with me or we could… we could move here?" He said the last part nervously and hoping she understood what he was really asking her.

"You're firing me? Why are you firing… wait what?" She stopped and realized what he really just said to her.

"Look, I know I came in here guns blazing and me storming off was very childish. I'm sorry for exploding the way I did but baby we can't let anyone break this because we have something really good and I want to keep going. I love you, I'm in love with you and I don't want to be anywhere you're not." Sam said running a finger along her cheek.

"What about your house? You have shows and you-" She was cut off by him kissing her senseless before pulling away and leaning down to be eye level.

"I don't want it, I don't need it. I have everything I want right in front of me." Sam said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Sam…" She said looking back at him with watery eyes. "I can't let you do that."

"You aren't letting my do anything, I'm choosing this for me and for us. I know it's crazy and I know it's sudden but I don't see me with anyone else."

"Okay but there's something I need to do… before we can move forward and I need you to trust me when I say I'll be back." She said calmly.

"You're wanting to leave after I just bore my heart and feelings to you?" Sam said standing up and shaking his head.

"This is what I get for listening to ghost!" He said through gritted teeth and growing angrier at her confused but slightly entertained expression.

"Ghost? Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't, don't try to change the subject and don't you dare think that I'm just going to let you..." This time his words were cut off by her kissing him and she didn't stop when he tried to pull her away. She kissed him until he understood and believed that she would indeed come back, when she finally needed air she pulled away and took in a shaky breath.

"I'm coming back… I just need to do this one thing and I promise I will never run again. I've been running from this one thing for far too long and its time I have a little chat with Anthony." She said hoping she sounded as confident as she tried to tell herself she was but the look on his face when she mention Anthony let her know that it wasn't going to be easy to convince him to let her go do this alone.

"Hell no. You're not going to see that bitch alone."

"He's harmless, he wouldn't hurt me… physically." She said biting her lip.

"Harmless? HARMLESS? So him recording you while you two have sex is harmless?"

"OH HELL TO THE NO! Your crazy ass ex did the same the only difference is mine didn't show the WHOLE FUCKING WORLD! How dare you!" Mercedes spat back.

"Oh so now you're defending him! Defending what he did to you all those years ago? Why all of a sudden do you need to see him? Did you even want to divorce him huh or are you still holding out hope that he'll come back?" Sam shouted before instantly regretting what he said and then trying to back peddle.

"I didn't mean it like that… no I just meant… ah...baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that. That was stupid of me and..." He stopped when he saw her eyes grow cold and remembered that was the same way she looked at Anthony when he showed up at her parents.

"Well..." She started clearing her throat and taking a deep breath. "Mr. Evans, since you relieved me of my duties I think it's best I go home."

"Mercy don't do this."

"Mercedes. Only people who care about me call me that. I will be out of here as soon as I can get a taxi. I has been my pleasure working along side you these past years. I hope you nothing but the best." She said rolling her shoulders and maintaining eye contact, she refused to cry not after what he just said to her.

"I'm going to get my things… and to answer your question, the only person I actually could see myself marrying for true love and not because I was scared if I didn't they would leave me just broke my heart." She said walking out of the room.

"Shit!"

Sam waited for her to come out of the room but she didn't until her cab was there. He tried like hell to get her to talk to him and he tried to convince her to stay but he knew he was beating a dead horse.

"Mercy please just stay, I'm sorry for what I said… it was just out of anger." Sam pleaded but she gave him an impassive look before closing the cab door and didn't look back.

…

Three Weeks Later

"Mercedes, you need to call him. You need to talk to him because he had every right to be mad about you wanting to see your ex."

"I thought you invited me over here to see me not to lecture me about Sam."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't going to talk about him, I just said I wanted you to come over and talk to me while your grandmother and mother went shopping." Her grandfather Frank said giving her a sympathetic smile, Mercedes had been back for a few weeks and wouldn't even answer Sam's phone calls or text. When he came down she refused to see him and much to her parents dismay anytime he was brought up she would shut down or go into a crying fit. Marie sent her to see her grandfather because she knew he could get her to talk freely and not cry if he mention Sam, they all needed her to come to her senses but she was as stubborn as they come.

"What on earth are you cooking?" She asked scrunching up her nose and shaking her head in disgust.

"I'm making your favorite… its just roast. You feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah… I'm fine how long will they be gone?"

"I'm not sure, now tell me again why you needed to speak to that Anthony boy? Isn't he the one that did all that shit to you?"

"Yes and I just needed to talk to him for myself… I needed closure before I moved forward with Sam. I didn't want to have that hovering over me forever… you know?" She said sitting down at the table watching her grandfather move around the kitchen slowly but with convection.

"I heard a lot of 'I's' in that statement that's for sure, why couldn't Sam go with you? You said it would effect your relationship but you didn't give him a chance to help you… yet again."

"I thought you were my granddaddy? Since when did you get on the Sam train?" She asked rolling her eyes and getting annoyed.

"I am and you're still my little princess but it's time you grew up and realized that you are dealing with a man and not a boy. Anthony was a boy pretending to be a man, Sam is a man protecting the woman he loves and wants to be with forever. Do you understand the difference and did you even talk to him?"

"Yes… I did."

"And?"

"Well..."

Flashback

_Mercedes sat waiting patiently and nervously tapping her foot while trying to rack her mind about what was about to happen. She hadn't spoken to him alone for year and now she was going to trying finally stop running from her past. When she saw Anthony approach she felt her nerves go on high alert and her pulse began to race. _

"_You can do this." She said to herself before letting a deep breath._

"_Hey there gorgeous." Anthony said leaning in to hug her but she moved away and shook her head no._

"_Can you just sit so we can get this over with please?"_

"_So, it's like that? No love for your ex-husband?"_

"_Look, I just want to know why… why did you do that to me, to us?"_

"_Did what? You're the one that let it blow up the way it did and now look at you. Your ass is all over television but I must say after all these years your body still looks… delicious. Do you still taste good?" He asked smugly making her cringe when he reached for her hand._

"_This was a bad idea I should have never came here." She said as she started to get up but he grabbed her hand forcing her to sit back down._

"_You know your mother raided my place after I moved out when I was living with your brother? Did you know she had me registered as a sex offender? I can't even get married again because of you! I saw you a few years ago at one of his concerts, I tried to talk to you but some woman wouldn't let me. You ruined my whole life and now you think you get to leave because you didn't hear what you wanted?"_

"_Anthony, you recorded me, you took pictures of me, YOU SHARED THAT VIDEO OF US TO YOUR FRIENDS! How is any of this my fault? I loved you and you played me like a fool, you thought marrying me would make those things go away but guess what! It still haunts me to this day… having your first time recorded and then to know the person who did it was the same person who was telling you they loved you. Do you know how damaging that is for me? Knowing that other people have seen me losing my fucking virginity? You took away the sweetest moment and exposed it for your own personal reasons, you owe me a damn answer! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" She replied trying not to draw to much attention their way._

"_Seems to me you like it."_

"_What happened between me and Sam was not the same! We didn't know she was going to do that and we damn sure didn't know she would release it for the world to see! Sam and I were both consenting adults and we love each other equally. There was no ploy to get my clothes off so I could be another conquest… we made love."_

"_And we didn't?"_

"_I don't know what that was but it wasn't love." _

"_You still love me and you know it. I can see it all over your face and I bet if you never found out about the recording or pictures you'd still be my wife and I would be with you every night. I saw the pictures… looked like he was doing good. Tell me gorgeous who was better?" _

"_This… this isn't going anywhere! This was pointless you just want to further antagonize me, you're a piece of shit and you know what? You're not worth me trying to figure out why… you did it because you could and because you wanted to do it. I forgive you."_

"_Wait what?"_

"_I forgive you. I can't keep letting what happened between us hold me back from what I want… from who I want, so I forgive you but I will never forget what you did or what you said here today." Mercedes replied finally feeling a weight being lifted off her and looked at the confused look on his face and she understood then that this conversation was never going to get to where she wanted it and knew it was time to let go._

"_Good bye Anthony." She said standing and walking away. _

"_You know she contacted me? That chick that's in love with your dude?" Anthony shouted after making her stop and turn around._

"_What did you say?"_

"_She wanted to know about you and if I had anything that would help keep you away."_

"_I'm assuming you gave her exactly what she wanted? You know I never did anything to you for you to treat me this way!"_

"_I never said I gave her anything but she did give me something… here." He said taking a flash drive out of his pocket and handing it to her._

"_What is this?"_

"_Your freedom from the both of us. Look Cedes… I know what I did was really low down but I really did love you, __it's just hard seeing you with him knowing what we had." Anthony said sincerely. Mercedes looked at him for moment before giving him a hug, she wasn't planning on doing it but she knew he was being honest._

"_Thank you." _

"_You know, I never wanted this to happen… I wanted us to have it all but I was caught up in all the bull shit and wanting to make a name for myself that I hurt the one person who never deserved it. I got angry after that day when I was basically told if I ever looked your way I would be murdered. I know what I did was wrong and I can't believe you forgive me but I thank you for doing so. You won't hear from me again and I made sure that crazy chick got what she deserved… I have a friend that works in jail she's currently serving time. Her name is Santana and she promised to make her life a living hell for her stay and the last I time I checked she was put on bathroom duty… she has to sing and clean with a tooth brush." Anthony replied with a half smile._

"_Oh wow… thank you… I guess."_

"_I may have been your first husband but I wasn't meant to be your true husband. I'm sorry and if you get the chance tell the lady thank you for stopping me for speaking to you those years ago. It would've been worse because I would have been speaking out of anger." He said kissing on the forehead then walking away, leaving her standing there wondering who he was talking about and the only person who came to mind was Mary._

_End Flashback_

"So was it worth it?"

"What do you mean? I no longer feel burdened by that incident any more."

"But was it worth it or was it an excuse?" Frank asked his grand-daughter a little more firmly this time.

"I guess in a way yes it was worth it because I feel like I can move forward now."

"Then why the hell are you still here and not with him? He did his part, he came to get you, he's tried talking to you but you wouldn't see him. What did he do so bad? What accuse you of still loving that boy? Cause were I'm sitting it sure seems that way, I wouldn't want your grandmother talking to any of her ex's that did her wrong without me present and I damn sure wouldn't want her to go alone and pregnant."

"I don't love him though… wait huh? I think you're starting to lose it a little, I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah and a hen don't lay eggs. You need to call him and soon because you're going to regret it if you don't." He said placing a plate in front of her and watching her expression closely. Mercedes looked at the food but couldn't make herself eat it, it was her favorite meal and yet all she wanted to do was push it away.

"What's wrong? Feeling queasy?" Frank asked with a chuckle.

"Who's queasy?" Janis asked coming in with Marie and Katherine in tow. Mercedes took a small bit to prove she was fine and immediately regretted it. She felt the herself fighting the urge to run and throw up the small bite. Her mother and grandmothers were both looking at her with questioning expressions, she gave them a small smile before taking a drink of water to help with the uneasy feeling that continued to grow.

"See… perfectly fine." She said trying her hardest to sound sure. Katherine shared a look with Janis who just nodded and let out a laugh before walking over to give her husband a kiss.

"Call him and do it today." Janis said to Mercedes taking her plate away from her knowing it was only going to make her fell even more sick.

"I already called the boy." Katherine said handing Mercedes some orange juice and crackers, which she gladly took and ate with great ease.

"What do you mean you called him? Why is everyone on his side! I d-don't understand wh-why you're n-not on m-my side!" Mercedes asked as she began to sob again. Janis and Katherine both rolled their eyes and shook their heads while Marie tried to soothe her daughter. Frank was the only one who noticed the knock at the door and quickly went to answer it and once he did he just shook his head and laughed.

"You better be ready, that's all I'm going to say."

* * *

_**SOOOOO...? I already know y'all mad but she needed to do it guys! I needed her to get past this one thing! Yes it's a short chapter but the next one will be so worth it! Like I said we're reaching the end and SAMCEDES i E! There will another time jump but nothing too big and as promised Rachel's is being tormented by one Santana Lopez**__** lol Wasn't expecting that conversation with Anthony to end as well as it did but closure was needed and I never said he was a completely horrible guy just an asshole who play our girl! Okay he's still the worst lol **_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Welp.. time is winding down... there are time jumps but this isn't the last chapter! **

**Songs: Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts**

**You Make Me Feel (Like A Natural Woman)- Aretha Franklin**

* * *

_A Proposal_

"So you guys know this is my last show and I know this location was a little unorthodox but everything I did today was intentional. There's someone very important in the audience and I would love for her to come up here, so if you cheer really loudly I think we can all convince her to come up." Sam said smiling at his fan, this was his final show as a singer he wanted to slow down and enjoy life so he decided to go behind the scenes and start writing for up and coming artist. He was very specific about having his final show in the field near his and Mercedes' home it was limited and only welcomed to the first two hundred and the rest would live for other fans and all the proceeds would go to charities and organizations for cancer research. The whole concert was dedicated to his mother and everyone including Mercedes's family was there to celebrate.

"So what do you Mercy?" Sam asked smiling and the crowd began chanting her name. Mercedes was slightly flustered because he didn't mention anything about her coming on stage but when Mark nudged her to go on stage. She smiled and began weaving her way carefully through the audience, covering her stomach every so often whoever said being pregnant and going to a damn concert was a good idea was sadly mistaken. She finally reached the steps and Sam greeted her with a warm smile and reaching for her hand to help her up the steps. Everyone cheered and felt herself blushing, Sam brought a finger to his lips and the whole crowd silenced.

"Okay so I'm a little nervous so bare with me, she does that to me and I have a song I'd like to sing to her but I can't it alone. I have a few friends here to help make sure I say all the right things." Sam said placing a stool for her to sit on and winked at her then letting out a deep breath.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
That every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes it did_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know it's true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yeah_

_And now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
Ooh, ooh  
That led me straight to you_

Mercedes sat with her hand over her heart letting her tears flow freely and smiling at Sam. She was at a lost for words because she wasn't expecting him to sing that so beautifully and to have Rascal Flats there with him made it that much more beautiful.

"Mercedes, there's so many beautiful things about that I could literally spend hours and never make a dent in all of those things. Your smile was the very first thing I noticed about you all those years ago, the way you carry yourself with so much grace and how delicate you were with me when my mother passed will always amaze me. Learning the things I have about just much you've done for me and my family made me realize just how blind I was … getting to know you and I mean truly know you has been the best experience in my life. Learning what makes you smile, laugh and what makes you feel loved was the best part for because seeing you smile is like Christmas day, hearing you laugh makes me want to laugh even if I don't know why, loving you is the sweetest feeling and I never want to be without it…" Sam said then bending down on one knee causing Mercedes to gasp and cover her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"When I think about you, I know that no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I know my life will never be complete without you beside me to share it. So Mercedes Diane Jones, will you marry me?" Sam asked holding his breath waiting for her to respond.

"Yes!" She said nodding and smiling brightly.

"Yes?" She nodded again and he jumped up kissing her and placing the ring on her finger and the whole crowd cheered and clapped for them. The shared a few more kisses before pulling away from each other and facing the crowd.

"Okay there's one more surprise..." Sam said smiling at Mercedes mischievously and she shot him an intrigued look.

"My beautiful fiance has the voice of an angel, uh-uh where you going?" Sam said laughing and grabbing Mercedes by the waist and gently pulling her back to him.

"Like I was saying she has an amazing voice and I think it's time we let the world know it. What do you guys think?" Sam asked pointing the mic to the crowd who all cheered for her to sing. She shook her head and mouth no to Sam but eventually gave in when they started chanting SING!

"She's gonna sing!" Sam said excitedly and handed her the mic. She let out a shaky breath and cleared her throat.

"Bear with me I'm not prepared." The crowd just cheered to help her fell more at ease.

_Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel so uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But you're the key to my peace of mind_

_Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like  
A natural woman (woman) _

_When my soul was in the lost and found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
'Til your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful, of what I'm living for  
And if I make you happy I don't need to do more_

_'Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like  
A natural woman (woman)_

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me (what you've done to me)  
You make me feel so good inside (good inside)  
And I just want to be, close to you (want to be)  
You make me feel so alive_

_You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like  
A natural woman (woman)_

_You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like a natural woman (woman)_

_You make me feel  
You make me feel_

After she sang the last not she let out a breath and looked out at everyone with a nervous smile then suddenly the whole crowd erupted making her laugh and cover her face bashfully and doing a half bow. She looked back and saw Sam smiling brightly at her giving her the thumb up before walking over to her and kissing her again. He was so happy he was able to win her over and get her back here because he almost lost his mind without her.

Four Month Ago

"_You better be ready, that's all I'm going to say." Frank said shaking his head at Sam who looked like he had lost his puppy. He walked in and saw Mercedes sitting there crying and started to move towards but Mercedes noticed him first and shot him a dark look making him stop in his tracks._

"_W-what the hell do you want?" She spat trying to sound angry but was failing and everyone noticed. She was happy to see him and it was evident but she was stubborn and he knew it that as well. He took a step closer and she tried to back away but was stopped by her mother._

"_We need to talk Mercedes." Sam said calmly. She huffed and crossed her arm over her chest. _

"_We have nothing to talk about Samuel."_

"_Stop acting like you're mad because I know you're not and stop being so standoffish. I came and you asked me to leave, to give you space well I did that now it's time we talked." He replied matching her stance._

"_I don't have to listen to this." She said moving away from her mother and heading in the opposite direction shaking her head._

"_If you run away from me again, I won't come back." Sam said sternly shocking everyone in the room. _

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me and it'll hurt like hell but I will not play this cat and mouse game with you. I hurt you with my words and I have been trying to apologize but you won't let me, you won't talk to me or look at me. I never left when asked, yes I left you alone but I stayed here and it has been awful. You being so close but me not being able to talk to you or hold you or be near you, it has been like someone cut a hole inside me but it won't close. So if you walk away… if you run again I will leave." He replied breathing heavily. He didn't want it to come to that but he was broken without her and knew he had to let it be known he wasn't going to let her run again. Mercedes was frozen she searched his eyes and saw that he was serious, she looked around and everyone was looking at her like she needed to decide on what she wanted to do. She looked at her grandfather and he gave a slight nod and knowing before pointing at her stomach._

"_Come with me." She said rolling her eyes and walking past her grandmothers and mother towards Sam grabbing his hand and leading him to the spare room where she used to sleep as child._

_Her grandparents and mother all waited until they heard the door close and all let out a breath they had been holding._

"_Whew chile, these new kids don't know a damn thing about putting up a fight." Katherine said chuckling._

"_I thought she was at least going to slap him, hell I would have just to be dramatic." Janis said giving her daughter knowingly look._

"_That was one time and David… deserved it." Marie said shrugging her shoulders._

"_Girl my baby was late by two hours and you thought he cheating on you. That pregnancy mind runs in the family and baby girl has it bad." Katherine said laughing._

"_So we think she's pregnant?"_

"_I can smell them babies a mile away. I told that boy y'all Hollis women were fertile...but she had his nose wide open. How long did it take for you and David to get pregnant with Mark?" Katherine asked with a smirk._

"_No comment." Marie said rolling her eyes before realizing something. "Wait you said babies… as in more than one?"_

"_Baby girl not acting like a damn fool for no reason. I know pregnancy hormones and that girl is going through it." _

"_Yeah and she don't even know it… to make matters worse if she keeps up that stubborn little attitude she going to lose a good one." Frank chimed in giving them all a look._

"_He's not leaving without her, if he didn't intend on fighting he would've went back home the last time she told him to leave." They all nodded and waited patiently to see what was about to happen._

_**Mercedes + Sam**_

_Mercedes stood in front of Sam with her brows furrowed and chewing on her lip, she wasn't sure what to say but she knew she was still upset at what he said the last time they saw each other. _

"_Oh so now you're defending him! Defending what he did to you all those years ago? Why all of a sudden do you need to see him? Did you even want to divorce him huh or are you still holding out hope that he'll come back?"_

_She grew angry and walked to where he was standing looking at her and slapped him, he didn't flinch he just looked at her with understanding eyes and she rose her hand to slap him again but he stopped her by grabbing it. Mercedes tried to get out of his hold but felt herself falling into him crying and welcoming his arms as he wrapped them around her body protectively and holding her tightly._

"_I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it… I was scared. I was scared of losing you, of losing what we were building and I know that doesn't change what I said, I know it was hurtful and I should've stopped you… I should've tried harder." Sam said letting his own tears fall freely. He messed up but he wasn't about to give up without a fight. _

"_Mercedes, I love you and if you let me I can prove it… I don't intend on you accepting my apology this very sec-"_

"_I forgive you and I'm sorry for pushing you away…" She said looking up at him._

"_What?"_

"_I'm still mad yes and you will never and I do mean NEVER speak to me like that again. I need you to trust me when I say this, I had every intention on coming back to you after I spoke with Anthony… hell I was going to come back even after what you said but I was so angry and my judgment was clouded." She replied shaking her head as more tears fell._

"_So come home, be with me… I have canceled the last bit of my tour and I canceled all interviews permanently I don't want anything but you." _

"_What about a baby?"She asked nervously. She knew her grandparents and she knew they wouldn't just say something that outlandish if it didn't hold some truths._

"_W-what?" He asked looking looking shocked and confused._

"_They seem to think I am and-" She started before Sam started laughing._

"_What?"_

"_Your grandma told me you were fertile and all it took was a touch." He said shaking his head. "Our first time… we weren't covered or anytime after that. I just assumed you were on the pill because you never said anything but I should've known better." _

"_So you…" She said pulling away looking worried._

"_Have you taken a test?" He asked ignoring her question he wasn't upset just want to be sure before he got excited._

"_No. I was going to today though but they kept telling me I was and it was making me angry because that means they knew before me and you." She said giggling at how silly she sounded. _

"_Well how about we kiss, maybe a little more and then we can get a test?" He said with wiggling his eyebrows with a sly grin._

"_Mmm… I have missed you kisses." She said moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him smiling. He cupped her face and kissed her and said finally after a few moments making them both laugh before deepening it. They were in dangerous territory because they hadn't been alone on weeks and Mercedes's hormones were raging so when he deepened everything heightened and her body began to burn._

"_We need to stop." She said abruptly pulling away and creating distance fanning herself._

"_We don't." He replied closing the gap she created and pulling her into a deep kiss making her moan._

…

"_They've been in there for long enough don't you think?" Marie asked biting her nails nervously._

"_Not that long..." Janis replied before tilting her head to side and jumping up with Katherine behind her walking to the room._

"_What? What I miss?" Marie asked feeling left out all of a sudden._

"_Oh hell no, not in my house… I should've know it would lead to that but she had better not be doing what I think she doing. In my house? With that big lipped boy? They better be fully clothed or so help me God I'll-" Janis stopped when the door opened and she was met with two smiling faces. _

"_Well don't you both look… happy." Katherine said smirking._

"_We made up and before you ask Nana no, I did not let him take my clothes off… not like it would be the first time but whatever." Mercedes said but mumbled the last part. _

"_I would have." Katherine said making Janis turn and shoot her a look like she was crazy._

"_What? He came in here and told it like it was… why you think I married Michael?" _

"_Well we're happy you made up that's all that really matters. Now let's get some food in you and we can talk about other pressing matters." Marie said smiling._

"_About that..." Sam said feeling slightly embarrassed but he wasn't hungry… well for food at least._

"_Yeah… we need to run an errand." Mercedes chimed in trying to hold back her smile. Her grandparents and mother just gave them both knowing looks before nodding saying their goodbyes. _

"_Umm Sam?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You better not ever hurt her again, I won't be as nice next time." Frank said before smiling and waving him off. Sam just nodded and made a silent promise he wouldn't because that would mean hurting the love of his life._

…

"_You ready?" Sam asked Mercedes as she looked at the pregnancy test box._

"_I don't think I have a choice but to be ready. What if..." _

"_If you are then we will need to add on to the house and if you're not then we will work on it because I don't know if I can start using protection after having you…" He replied honestly making her roll her eyes but she felt better than he was going to be happy either way._

"_Okay, let's do it." She said with nervous grin but she was excited to see if her grandparents really could "smell" babies. She walked in to the bathroom and took a deep breath before taking the test and laying it face down and washing her hands. She came out and saw Sam jump up from where he was sitting._

"_We have to wait three minutes then we can check…" She said before looking around the hotel room he had been staying in and it was evident he had been there for a while. "You really stayed huh?"_

"_I wasn't leaving this state without you baby." He said smiling at her._

"_I'm so sorry, this could've been resolved weeks ago… I missed you." She said walking over to him and sitting in his lap with a sad smile. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple._

"_I missed you too baby, you have no idea how many time I thought about rushing into your parent's house and just picking you and taking you with me." He said with slight chuckle then lifting and turning her so that she was facing him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair which had grown since she last saw him. She let her eyes run over the details of his face and tilted her head to side smiling at him, he grew a beard and it looked very good on him and she could help running one of her hands over it slowly. _

"_Mhm… you like it?" He asked enjoying her hands rubbing his face._

"_Yes, you look very gruff, it's kinda sexy… makes me wonder how it feels on my body." She said biting her lip and winking._

"_We can make that happen." He said kissing her and picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned more into the kiss. Right when he was about to lay down on the bed the timer went off and they both froze. They both shared a look and she grew nervous, he must have sensed it because he just squeezed her hand and nodded._

"_Come on, let's see if my baby is having my baby." He said smiling and helping her up._

_End Flashback_

"SAMMMM!" Mercedes shouted standing in there closet looking at herself in the mirror with her brows furrowed.

"WHAT? IS IT TIME? Okay… we prepared for this, I'll grab the bag and you can slowly walk down stairs and-" He stopped his rambling when she placed her hands over his mouth.

"Baby, I'm going into labor. I just wanted to know if I looked fat in this?" She asked biting her lip and turning to the side rubbing her now large stomach.

"Oh hell no… you can't make me answer that question. There isn't a right answer and you end up hitting me then crying because you feel bad for hitting me… nope. I PLEAD THE FIFTH!" Sam replied backing away from his fiance, they had decided to postpone the wedding until their babies were born because Mercedes felt they should be present since they technically made their debut before he proposed. Sam didn't care either way so long as she married him in the end so they agreed after their twins were born they would start planning their big day.

"Come on, I promise I won't get angry or cry. Does this look good on me?" She asked sweetly. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at what she was wearing it was a beautiful yellow dress that fit her perfectly, even though she was pregnant her curves were still very evident and he liked the fact that her breast grew and found his self staring at them a little longer than he should have been. The yellow dress only elevated her glow and it complimented her skin beautifully, he smiled when he saw the apprehensive expression on her face.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He finally answered looking at her dreamily, his heart skipped a beat every time he thought about her carrying their children and in a few months he would be meeting them and would be a father.

"Yeah? Yeah I do huh? Well I'm wearing this to Mark's wedding so you'll need to plan accordingly." She said eyeing herself once more before slowly removing the gown and placing it back in it place.

"You should sleep like that." Sam said walking towards her with dark eyes which she chuckled and pointed to her stomach.

"Uh-uh, you've done enough! I swear I'm never getting pregnant again after I have these two little things, they are so busy. Here feel." She said grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. He smiled brightly when he felt them moving and then laughed when he felt one of the kick. Sam got down on his knees and pressed a gentle kisses on her stomach making them stop and settle.

"You two need to calm down or mommy won't give you any extra siblings which means daddy will have to result to old tactics. Now can we behave of daddy?" He asked making Mercedes laugh at his silliness but one thing she could admit was that their children favored him already and she couldn't wait to see him as a daddy.

* * *

**Sooooo... as promised they mended their broken fences and are not back together! Mercy Merce is pregnant and Sam proposed! Also I love her grandparents! lol I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will seriously be magical! Until next time XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I CRIED WRITING THIS CHAPTER!

Songs: A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

A Vow- RuthAnne (If you want to cry listen to it while reading it!)

* * *

Two Babies and A Wedding

"Baby are you okay?"

"Mhm… just a little uncomfortable." Mercedes replied grunting slightly and letting out a deep breath. Sam looked at her a little longer and knew immediately she was in labor, he shot up and ran upstairs grabbing her shoes and her hospital bag then ran back downstairs.

"You're in labor baby." Sam said putting her shoes on and gently helping her up.

"No! These babies are not supposed to here for another three weeks and they will be staying in here until they are fully baked." Mercedes said wincing.

"Look at me, our babies are coming because they are ready and if you don't let me take you the hospital you will be having them here!" Sam said calmly pleading with his eyes. She winced again and nodded allowing him to help her out of the house and into his truck. The ride to the hospital was hectic but when they finally arrived and got her into her room, Sam called their parents and let everyone know it was time.

"Well, well, well… looks like they wanted to come a little early." Dr. Holiday said smiling at Mercedes and Sam brightly.

"I can hold them in longer if I need to… if they need to cook a little longer I mean." Mercedes said through a heavy breath.

"No need, they decide when they're ready and looks like these two are beyond ready. I'm going to check to see how dilated you are and see if we can start pushing." She replied shaking her head and putting a glow on to check her and after a few moments she nodded and smiled.

"Well, Sam I'd get changed if I were you… looks like we're about to deliver some babies." Mercedes let out a nervous breath and smiled. Sam got changed into his scrubs while nurses and aids came in to prep Mercedes and when her doctor came back also dressed fully in scrubs.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to have you grab her foot here and I need you encourage Mercedes because she's going to need to do this twice. Mercedes, when I say push you push and when I tell you to breathe, breathe… okay everyone let's bring these babies into the world!" Sam kissed Mercedes on her forehead and did what Holly told him.

_... _

"Come on baby almost there! You're doing so great!"

"Okay Mercedes one more big push!" Mercedes took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might before she heard the sweetest sound, the first baby was out and had a set of lungs on them. She couldn't help the tears falling from her face and looked at Sam who was also teary eyed but the feeling quickly changed when felt pressure building.

"Here comes baby number two, PUSH!" Mercedes braced herself and pushed with whatever superhuman strength she had left and pushed, grunting and shouting until she felt the pressure ease and then she heard the second sweetest sound she'd ever heard.

"Oh my we got two beautiful babies, you two did very well." Holly said smiling and handing the baby to the nurse, after they cleaned each baby off they handed a baby to each parent. Sam and Mercedes both let out gasps when they saw their children for the first time.

"So what should we name them?" Mercedes asked lightly caressing their daughter's face and smiling at her. She was incredibly beautiful with caramel skin, hazel eyes and light brown curls, she had her nose but everything else was Sam.

"How about Mary Marie Evans?" Sam said smiling at their son who was the spiting image of Mercedes the only thing of his was his eye color. Mercedes smiled and nodded, she found the name fitting and knew it meant a great deal to Sam.

"Hello little Mary Marie… I'm your moma and that's your daddy." She said softly while holding their daughter's hand and smiling at her.

"What about this guy? He looks like a..."

"David James… after our fathers." She said using her dad's first name and Dwight's middle.

"Well David James, I'm your pops and that beautiful woman holding your sister is your moma. We love you both so much." Sam said smiling at his son and leaning down and kissing Mercedes tenderly.

"You did it baby… you did it." Sam said and looking at his beautiful family feeling whole and beyond happy.

"We did it." She replied reaching over to softly running her hand through David's hair and smiled when their son turned his head to look at her. After a few more minutes of bonding it was time to try to see if they would latch on for breast feeding, Sam seemed more excited about this process than their babies because they each simply refused and he could tell Mercedes was getting a little upset but held a brave face.

"Sometimes they just need a little coaxing." Their nurse said showing her how to hold them properly and get a little milk our for them to taste. They tried that way and after several minutes Mercedes began to fell tears until David latched and she smiled happily, Mary on the other was much more stubborned and just looked at her mother defiantly.

"Dear Lord I've given birth to myself." Mercedes said looking at Sam who was still in awe that their son had latched and just gave her a smile with watery eyes.

"Here dad how about you bottle feed baby girl and we can try getting her to latch next feeding?" The nurse asked handing Sam their daughter who seemed to take to the bottle easily. Mercedes felt a pang of jealously at how at ease she was with Sam but smiled when he looked at her wide-eyed and grinning as she ate. After the twins were feed and burped the nurses took them to get their hearing and sight test then they would go off to the nursery so Mercedes could get some much needed rest. It was hard letting them go but they understood and welcomed the distraction for some alone time and sleep.

"Holy shit we're parents." Sam said after a few moments of looking at the door after their kids were rolled out, he turned when he heard the soft laugh from Mercedes and gave her a confused look.

"We've been parents for a while now baby." She said nodding him over.

"I know but we have two healthy, beautifully amazing babies… it's crazy! Feeling them kick and seeing them move and talking to them all through your belly and now… boof they're hear and we can see them really see them. I didn't think I could love you more than I do now but seeing you deliver our children just broke that threshold." Sam said crawling onto the bed gently and laying his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too baby and can't thank you enough for those two little blessings. I never thought I would be here… madly in love, engaged and now a mother of two. You've showed me so much love and kindness that I know no matter what our love is a forever kinda love." She replied rubbing her hand over his now beard clad face and yawning. They both let out a sigh before peacefully falling asleep with subtle smiles on their faces.

…

"Whew… this is harder than I thought." Mercedes said looking at yet another dress and feeling absolutely nothing when stared at it. It had been ten months since they had their twins and it was now finally time to plan her and Sam's wedding. Finding the perfect dress was the only detail that was taking the longest, they were literally a month away and she still hadn't chosen one. She went to twenty different bridal shops and so far didn't have any luck, her mother decided to take her to a local shop today and so far nothing spoke to her.

"What about this one?" Marie asked smiling hoping her daughter would like it but no such luck. Mercedes looked at her watch and knew her time was winding down before she needed to get home and get the twins from Sam so he could finish writing a song for his new client. She wandered around the shop and noticed there was another section in the back, she walked through and screamed when she saw the most beautiful gown. Her mother came rushing along with the sales associate wide-eyes full of concern.

"What? What's wrong?" Her mother asked as her daughter slowly caressed the fabric on the dress and looked at her mom with tears.

"This is it moma! This is my dress!" She said with a joyful smile. The dress was stunning with long illusion sleeves, v-neckline ball gown with a sheer bodice and layers of tulle, lace motifs, and chantilly lace and a plunging back.

"Come on let's go try it on." Their sales associate said with a happy smile, Mercedes gladly followed and thanked her before she left , she slowly slid the dress on with her back to the mirror and didn't want to see what she looked like until she was with her mother. She walked out and with an excited grin that quickly grew when she saw her mother's reaction, Marie covered her mouth the second she saw her daughter in the beautiful gown and felt tears falling down her face as she tried to contain her inner joy.

"Moma you can't cry yet, I haven't even seen myself yet."

"Oh baby… you just look absolutely beautiful." Marie said wiping her tears away but it was no use because more followed. She was stunned and overjoyed, her baby was getting married and she looked beyond wonderful in the dress she picked. Mercedes stepped up on the platform and slowly turned keeping her eyes closed until they told her to open them, the second she did her heart skipped a beat and her breathing hitched. She looked at herself in sheer amazement and awe, she was getting married… _holy shit I'm getting married! _Mercedes turned around and smiled before stepping down and hugging her mother tightly, crying on to her shoulder.

"Oh girl, Sam's not gonna know what to do when he sees you!" Marie said wrapping her into her arms and smiling while mouthing 'thank you' to their sales associate.

"I'm ready." Mercedes said smiling wiping her face before going into her dressing room and reluctantly taking off her wedding gown.

_You're cordially invited …_

_Together with their families, _

_Ms. Mercedes Diane Jones, _

_daughter of David Jones and Marie Jones,_

_and Samuel Dwight Evans, _

_son of Dwight Evans and the late Mary Evans,_

_request the honor of your presence at their marriage_

_Saturday, the seventeenth of October_

_two thousand and twenty_

_At six o'clock in the evening_

_729 Terrybrook Ave_

_Reception to follow_

_Mercedes Jones_

Mercedes sat staring at her wedding dress hanging up on display in the room where she was getting ready with the rest of her bridal party, she asked Stacey, Jane, Jessica and Shay to be her bridesmaids with Mary and David being their flower girl and ring bearer. She knew her babies would probably not make it down the isle so they would be pulled in a wagon by their great grandfathers. Everyone was chatting excitedly as they got their make up and hair done and she sat there staring at her dress admiring all of the little details along the sleeves and bodice of the dress, she had picked out the perfect lingerie to wear underneath but the thought of it being her actual wedding day was on her mind.

She couldn't help be think about all the things that led to this one moment and felt herself smile at how lucky she felt in that very moment, she turned and saw an array of beautiful women wearing their bridesmaids dresses in various shades of burgundy. They decided on a rustic wedding at the place where he proposed in the field. It had been completely transformed with long farmhouse style tables and benches, string lights with flower balls handing from the post made to drape around the area, Dwight built a wooden arch that was placed in front of the pond and flowers were strung and posted along it making it look like a beautiful floral dream. Each table was decorated with a baby's breath table runner, navy and burgundy candles, their flatware was clear with dusty pink place mats and napkins.

"You ready?" Marie walked in holding Mary who looked adorable in her duty pink flower girl dress and mini flower crown. Mercedes stood up and nodded looking at all the beautiful faces surrounding her and grabbed a flute signaling for everyone else to do the same.

"Okay… I'm getting married and I couldn't be more happier than to share this moment with you all. All of you have a place in my heart and I am forever grateful that you all are in my life and I'm going to stop before I cry and ruin this beat face. So let's get me married!" She said lifting her glass and tapping it against everyone else before taking a drink and putting it down and walking over to her dress.

"Hold up! Can't put that on before we do this." Her grandmother's said in unison.

"Something old, this was my great grandmother's and she wore it on the day she got married and so did my grandmother, mother and me and now you. It's for longevity because just like the women in our family we always had long lasting loves." Katherine said placing the diamond bracelet on her wrist then patting her hand.

"Thank you."

"Now you're something blue… you wore this when you came home from the hospital. I'm not sure why the hell they dressed you in a damn blue dress but I saved the fabric after you ruined said dress when you were three and insisted on playing with near fire." Janis said shaking her head and smiling at her grand daughter and pinning into the inside of her dress close to her heart. "This is to remind you that no matter how bad something may seem there's always something worth salvaging and if you take care of the things that matter you're blue moments will never out weigh the happy ones." Mercedes squeezed her hand and smiled nodding trying hard to cry.

"My turn, my turn!" Her mother said excitedly and handed her daughter making Mercedes shoot a confused look.

"She's your something new baby… I know little David is with his father but the bond you have with her will forever be different than the one you share with him and now for you something borrowed, I as your mother only have so many opportunities to learn from you and to understand who I am as a woman. I want you to have this for now and when the time comes you can give it to little Mimi, this was meant for you little sister… I waited for this moment to tell you about her because I knew it would mean more. I got pregnant again after you… and unfortunately I lost her." She said handing her necklace with a small iris flower pendant that she bought after losing her. Mercedes looked at her mother in awe as tears began to fall and Stacey quickly dabbed them away careful not to ruin her makeup.

"I'm also giving you is my knowledge of borrowed time, you never fully will ever belong to me and she made that increasingly evident. So hold on tighter to people you have and the ones you will create because when God is ready he will call them home in many different ways, death, life and marriage. This is one moment where I must let you go and the only person that could make that happen is God, He's not calling you fully but He's leading you down a path that I can only walk partially with you. So for the last time I will call you Mercedes Diane Jones, my sweet baby girl I love you and am so happy for you." Marie finished pulling her daughter into a warm embrace before pulling away and shaking her slightly.

"Now Let's get that damn dress on you and get you married!" She shouted smiling and grabbing her grand daughter who seemed had taken her flower crown off and threw it in all the excitement.

Mercedes took off her robe and giggled when she got heard them all say 'whooo' and with the help of her grandmothers she stepped into her dress and took a deep breath slowly letting it out. Katherine placed the tiara and veil onto her hair while Janis touched up her make up from when she cried winking at her once she finished. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't contain her excitement, her hair was in a low curly bun with a few strands tapering her face while her makeup was natural and light with a bold lip. She agreed with everyone in the room, Sam might just lose his mind when he saw her and that's exactly what she wanted.

_Samuel Evans_

Sam was excited, more than excited really his heart was pounding and he was certain it sounded like the drums from _Jumanji. _He looked around at his dad and groomsmen and knew this was the best day of his life well after Mercedes giving birth, his son looked handsome in his linen navy suit and was having a blast playing with his uncles. He asked Stevie, Mark, JJ and Jake to be his groomsmen, they were all dressed in their navy suits with burgundy ties and small white flowers on their lapels. His dad walked over to him handing him a shot glass and smiled when shook his head refusing to drink it.

"It's tradition, a little whiskey never hurt anyone." Dwight said chuckling handing him the glass.

"Thanks Pop. I don't think it could get anymore excited… I'm really about to marry the love of my life, mother of my children and my best friend." He said taking the shot smiling.

"Son, I want you to understand something about what this day really symbolizes. This, the wedding I mean, is just an event. When she walks down that isle she's walking to you as your soulmate, your equal and your partner… don't ever make her walk behind you and don't ever make her feel like she needs to walk ahead of you, keep her beside you always. She was chosen for you before you even knew it the love you two share is an old love, something rare and beautiful if you treat it right, nurture it and care for it. Do that and you'll never know what it feels like not to have the most powerful love in the world, Mercedes gave you two of most wonderful gift in the world but she is also giving you her whole being today cherish it, cherish her and honor her and don't ever let her go. You hold tight to that woman and she will give you everything." Dwight said holding his son's shoulder.

"I will, I promise." Sam said nodding. He smiled when he saw her father and grandfathers enter with bright smiles. They all greeted each other with hugs and gathered around for a toast upon David's request.

"Alright, I think we all know these two belong together and this day is going to be special and I as her father want to personally welcome you to our family… again because you know the babies didn't come out of nowhere." David said making all the men around him laugh before continuing. "My daughter has always been the light of life and that's nothing against my sons because I'm sure they've known that since we brought her home and now I'm about to hand her over to you. I only ask three things of you when before I do, one never underestimate her because she will prove you wrong each time, two don't back down no matter how many times she bat those beautiful eyes at you and lastly love her unconditionally because she will give it back ten fold." David said getting choked up.

"I promise to do all those things." Sam replied hugging his soon to be father-in-law.

"Okay now it's out turn but being that Michael is a cry baby, I'll be speaking on behalf of both of us." Frank joked before getting serious. "It's a tradition in my family as well as Mike's that we give the groom joining our clan this and being that you don't really need it I'm going to offer advice on top on this." He said handing Sam an envelope of cash.

"Like David and Michael and her brothers and yours and your father Mercedes holds a huge place in our hearts. When David gives her away today it is your job to take over where we left off, she is pure in spirit her kindness knows no bounds and her selflessness is unmatched but that doesn't mean she is flawless because we all know that she isn't. She is the only Jones woman we have to give away and its damn hard to I'm going to be honest but she couldn't have picked a better man to fall in love with, we welcome you wholeheartedly when you feel like you need someone anyone to talk to we are here always. Hold dear what you are receiving today because it's rare that anyone finds true love these days, we feel extremely blessed to be here to witness this union. Love each other like you need air." Frank finished pulling a teary eyed Sam into a tight hug and all the other men joined before breaking apart and taking their shots and filing out of their room and heading out for the ceremony to start.

_Ceremony + Reception_

The guest were all seated and the groomsmen did their walk down the isle followed by the officiant and then Dwight with Sam right behind him. Sam stood at the alter reminding his self to breath but he was anxious and excited and when the slow tempo of music began to play his heart began to race because he knew it was time.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

The first to come down the isle was Frank and Michael pulling two separate wagons one with David and another with Mary who waved as she went by their guest making everyone chuckle including Sam who was already fighting tears looking at their beautiful children and feeling incredibly happy they waited so they could be there as well. Next the bridesmaids did their march slowly walking down the isle and after the last one took her spot up front all the guest rose and waited for Mercedes to make her entrance. Stevie patted Sam on his shoulder and Sam felt like the world stopped and everything stood still as he waited for his bride to come.

_One step closer _

Mercedes looked at her father who was staring at her with tears already falling down his face.

"I love you baby girl." was all he said before offering his arm for her to take she gave him an excited smile and took his arm and let out a deep breath. She was ready, she was about to marry the man of her dreams and she couldn't wait any longer. They waited for the doors to open so they could begin their walk and when it did she held her head high and felt a rush of utter joy flow through out her as they began walking.

_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sam could see the bottom of her dress getting closer and held his breath because in a few milliseconds he was going to see her. Sure enough she appeared taking whatever breath he had left away, she smiled as she looked at her father before making eye contact with him and when she did the tears he had been fighting fell. She was a dream floating on green grass in her beautiful gown and gorgeous smile, everything about her was beyond words his smile grew bigger the closer she got and his heart felt like it was about to explode.

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

When Mercedes saw Sam she couldn't resist not crying any longer, she smiled brightly when she saw him crying as well. He looked simply handsome in his suit with his long locks brushed back and his beard trimmed and neat, she saw all the love he had for her written over all over his face and it made her heart swell. When she was finally in front of him she could feel her heart beat increase and wanted so badly to just kiss him but waited for the officiant to do his things first.

_One step closer _

"Who gives his woman to be married today?" The officiant asked.

"We do!" Her father, mother, grandparents and brothers all said loudly making everyone including Sam and Mercedes laugh.

"Well then, I see they're ready to get rid of you." He joked and signaled for David to give Mercedes's hand over to Sam which he did after hugging her tightly. Mercedes stepped away from her father and gladly took Sam's hands, they looked at each other smiling and let out a breath they had been holding and he mouthed 'you look so beautiful baby' making her blush.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Sam and Mercedes. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Sam and Mercedes to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Sam and Mercedes thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married..."

"We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance— will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. Please now read the vows you have written for each other." The officiant said nodding at them both.

_Sam_

"Mercedes, I didn't know the moment you entered my life that you'd be the single most important being to enter my heart and capture my soul. You have been kind and patient, loving and accepting, your soul is a beautiful place to live and I get to stay there until my last breath. It's no secret to what you've done to me, I can't think of ever loving anyone other than you the way I do. I promise to always be the person to in your corner cheering you on, I promise to never make you feel that you aren't enough and I promise to always be what you are to me and that's unconditional love and support. You gave me the best gifts I've ever received in our children but you also gave me a sense of peace, a place to call mine… a place I can only go because it resides in you. Your heart is my safe place, my solace and my joy. I love you beyond bonds and vow to show you in my actions, with words and with every beating breath."

_Mercedes_

"Sam… whew loving you, being able to love you has been the most wonderful thing in my life. Standing here with you and our sweet babies and our families is so surreal, my heart beats for you, calls for you and loves for you. You showed my that love is something worth having, something worth achieving and giving, my love for you is endless and today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends, and lovers, today and all of the days that follow. You are my light baby and I will follow you not matter what, I will love you long after this life and into the next one. Always"

"May I have the rings, please?" Both Stevie and Jessica hand over the rings to Sam and Mercedes.

"Now repeat after me, I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." Sam said sliding the ring on Mercedes finger smiling gleefully.

"I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you." Mercedes also said sliding his wedding band on to his finger tearing up again.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss you bride!" The officiant said and Sam shouted 'finally' and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her deeply and lovingly. Everyone cheered and clapped before the headed to the reception area with Sam and Mercedes lingering behind for a moment alone.

"Well Mrs. Evans…" Sam said looking at his beautiful wife smiling lovingly.

"Mmm.. say it again, Mr. Evans." She replied winking and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Mrs. Evans, my very gorgeous and sexy wife I love you."

"I love you too my oh so handsome husband, always." She said before pulling him down to kiss her which he did happily.

"Come on we got a party to attend!" Mercedes said before he had a chance at turning their kiss into something more.

…

As they approached every one cheered for them and they were stopped by friends and family wanting to congratulate them and hug them. They finally made it to their table where the twins were sitting with their parents happily terrorizing the flowers and occasionally their grandparents. They walked hand in hand to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife, the song they picked was very beautiful and they both agreed it represented their love. There was fog floating on the floor making it seem like they were amongst the clouds and when he wrapped her up into his arms everything felt even more pure and wonderful.

_When time is up and the sun it dies  
Do the rivers flood and the ocean dries  
Hand in hand under the falling sky  
I will love you  
When I'm oh so old and I lose my mind  
I'll still look at you like it's the first time  
So many say it and it's all a lie  
But I will love you_

_You are the reason I make it through the day  
You gimme the reason, oh, to better all my ways  
The beauty goes, the money's spent  
And everything else fades away  
You are my constant, mm_

The music was all they heard, it was just them swaying and drifting across the floor together connected. Mercedes rested her head on his chest and melted into his embrace taking note of his sandalwood cologne, the way his heart beat was calm yet fast, his lips grazing against her forehead and how beautifully her hand fit into his. This moment was everything and then some and she never wanted to forget it. She looked up at him and saw his bright emerald eyes staring back at her and felt whole and loved.

_When we've walked the Earth every inch and mile  
Laughed so hard until we cried  
Through every trial and every trial  
I will love you_

_'Cause you are the reason I make it through the day  
You gimme the reason, oh, to better all my ways  
The beauty goes, the money's spent  
And everything else fades away  
You are my constant, mm  
You are my constant, mm_

Sam placed gentle kisses along her face before placing a lingering kiss on her lips and stepping away as their parents brought out their children so they could join. Sam danced with Mary and Mercedes with David each baby smiled and giggled as their parents swayed with them until the end of the song.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
I will love you_

_When time is up and the sun it dies  
Do the rivers flood and the ocean dries  
Hand in hand under the falling sky  
I will love you_

…

The sound of glass being tapped made everyone stop their chattering a wait patiently for the toast to began, they were all seated and enjoying their dinner when Mark and JJ stood up with goofy grins on their faces making Mercedes groan because she knew they were about to flat out embarrass her.

"So Mercy is out little sister and as her big brothers we have always made sure to look out for her. Granted for the first few years of her life she swears we tortured her but we're here to finally end those horrible lies, she was a willing party in any and everything we did." JJ started making everyone laugh.

"We've watch you grow kiddo… and now we get to witness your happiest of days with someone we've both grown to consider a brother to us and an amazing addition to our family. I know Justin and I spend a great deal of our time finding ways to embarrass you and we really seem to find too much joy in doing it but I can say this about you. It was always easy to be your brothers, loving you came instantaneously and now seeing you here and now with your husband and our niece and nephew, we know we did good because for a long time for me mainly, I felt like I failed you and that's something I've prided myself on never doing." Mark said before getting choked up and clearing his throat making Mercedes place a hand over her heart.

"What we're trying to say is we love you and we love your family. Little bit you have always been our tether and now you're theirs. Those beautiful babies and Sam are yours always and I know it seems like we're cutting ties but that will never happen, we're saying you're stronger now and you don't need us to hold your hand as much but we will always, ALWAYS hold them when you need it. Sam the love you give her is evident and we ask that you keep that amazing smile our little sister's face because she and you deserve it. Congratulations!" JJ finished winking at his sister who mouthed 'I love you' to her brothers.

"Oh and umm if you guys need any more movies to.. you know not watch we have some." Mark said laughing loudly making Mercedes and Sam both hold their heads down giggling. Stevie and Stacey shared a confused look to which Sam just shook his head and laugh again.

"Well, I guess it's our turn." Stevie said standing with Stacey and taking a deep breath.

"We're Sam's younger brother and sister, he was always Superman to us at first but then we realized he was extremely flawed and now he's more like Captain America. I know a lot of you are thinking that's not really a good comparison but much like Cap, Sam always strived to do his best no matter the situation. He put others before his self and never expected anything from anyone. We're making him sound really amazing.. huh? Sam took it the hardest when out mother died, their bond was impenetrable he was her sun and moon and we all knew it but never felt any less loved. When she died we lost our big brother, we lost his goofiness, his horrible impressions and his laughter… but then one day that beautiful angel sitting next to him brought him home. You could feel the shift in him, which crazy because I've been in love with Mercedes since the second I laid eyes on her and have no shame in saying this next part: I'm still waiting for you to realize you love me girl!" Stevie said stopping to laugh along with everyone else.

"Hey, that's my wife!" Sam shouted jokingly.

"Okay, clearly I have to do this now… what Stevie is poorly trying to say is our big brother came home happy and smiling and it was all because of Mercedes. We all knew he was madly in love with her and she him, I mean look at them now probably counting the seconds so they can rip each other's clothes off. I have a bet going on by the way for honeymoon babies, just saying. Mom used to always say "I have to take care of Sam more because he is the most like me and I have always needed a little push to get started." We know she isn't here physically but spiritually she's all around us and I know you've felt her here today as well. She's proud of the man you've become, of the family you've created and the woman you've chose to be your forever partner. We're also proud of you and we love you.. we love you all dearly. Congratulations and thank you for finally giving me the best sister ever!" Stacey finished smiling.

After the heartfelt toast and more congratulations everyone danced until it was time for the bride and groom the leave. Everyone lined up making an isle for them to walk down with sparklers and cheering as they walked down towards the waiting limo for them to go on their honeymoon, when they reached the end they kissed their children and parents before waving goodbye and getting into the limo and pulling off.

"Ready?" Sam asked pulling her close and nuzzling her hair.

"As I'll ever be." She replied smiling with her eyes closed as they rode off.

_And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

Sooo... Next chapter will be a bonus chapter! Thank you to everyone that has read this and enjoyed it because it was a total joy writing and has encouraged me to to keep writing! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and kind words, I appreciate you all! Until next time XOXO!


End file.
